Shake Up My Life
by KawaiiWhiteWolf
Summary: AU The Yugioh and the gang are werewolves. What happens when Yuugi meets a crimson-eyed werewolf that will completely change his life? Warning: It's turning darker.
1. Red Moon

****

Shake Up My Life

I think that there are too many stories out there about vampires and not enough out there about werewolves so I wrote a story about werewolves. I hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. This story will contain Yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it. All characters that you have never seen on Yugioh belong to me and if characters appear that you think you seem before please tell me. This story was inspired by the book Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause. So if you had read it and you read something that sounds like it came from that book, it probably did. I don't own Blood and Chocolate. 

I have put a lot of time and energy into writing this story so when you review please give me a honest review. Also please don't just flame me without give a good reason for doing so. 

Hope you enjoy the story, and remember this story does contain yaoi so if you don't like it leave now. One small hint I have the worst grammar in the world so beware. 

"Spoken words"

'_Thoughts'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had to be one of the most beautiful nights that Yuugi had ever seen. This sweet September night seemed to be calling to him, as if the very night itself wanted to give him a message. A harsh wind blew over him yet it bore a message for another. Yuugi sighed, '_Another message not meant for me I hope it comes tonight, I don't know how much longer I can wait._' Waiting for the message from the Goddess of the Wind was only one of the many reasons that Yuugi found himself sitting atop of Goddess Hill tonight.

The hill was named such because out of the vastness of Yuugi's pack territory this hill was the best place for viewing the werewolves Moon Goddess. Yuugi had fallen in love with the hill ever since his mother had first taken him there when he was a pup. Just sitting there among the green grass brought back sweet memories of before a chuck of his soul had been broken off leaving a void, deep within him. Making him feel as if a part of his soul had been stolen and given to another. Whenever he came here the Goddesses seemed to feel his pain, for they seemed try to help to ease it. They tried to fill the void within his soul with the happy memories of his puppy hood, but it would never work, each time he left the hill he still felt cold and empty deep inside. Each time before he left no matter how long or short a time he spent there the Wind Goddess would give him a message. All she would ever say was this,_ "_Just be patient you will get your answer soon." Each time he heard it, it just left him more and more confused. 

"It's so beautiful," Yuugi said while looking around in amazement. There wasn't a single cloud in the night sky, so there was nothing to hinder the natural beauty of the Goddesses messengers. But it wasn't the cloudless sky or the shimmering stars that took Yuugi's breath away; it was the full moon. Now this wasn't the first time in Yuugi's eighteen years that he had seen a full moon, so some might wonder what about it would leave him so utterly breathless. It was the fact that this full moon was a blood red color. To Yuugi it look as if the Moon Goddess could no longer bear seeing one of her children soul bleeding in pain and now she too bled after many years of trying to end his pain, but yet never succeeding. 

Yuugi shrived as a harsh winter wind blew over him and shrill noise filled his sensitive ears. As a flock of ravens flew over his head, Yuugi broke his graze from the bleeding sky to better listen to what they were shouting about. Their shrill cries were giving warning that winter was coming early and that all better be prepared. Yuugi turned his attention back to the bleeding sky before thinking sarcastically, '_Were going to have an early winter this year, great_.' Yuugi hated the winter, but not because it was cold, but because the void of loneliness deep within his soul froze into a solid block that left him shivering all winter long, and it didn't leave him until long after spring had fled.

Yuugi was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something nuzzling him, but before he could turn to see whom it was, a deep husky voice filled his ears. "Yes it is beautiful Yuugi, but even the Moon Goddess beauty pales in comparison to yours." Yuugi sighted before reluctantly turning to see two pools of midnight blue eyes. 'A line like that and the midnight blue eyes can only mean one thing. Seto has returned,' Yuugi thought dryly to himself before sighing again and returning his lavender colored eyes back to the blood drenched sky. Seto was one of the most handsome young werewolves in Yuugi's age group. With a coat of beautifully woven colors of black, sliver and brown along with his midnight blue eyes, gave Seto a daring glow. This glow seemed to send fear into the hearts of both human and young werewolves alike. That suited Seto just fine, he liked it when the human's trembled in feared of him, or when the young werewolves groveled at his feet, so long as it wasn't Yuugi who feared him. 

Yuugi was positive that had he been in his human form that his face would had been bright red, Yuugi silently thanked the Moon Goddess that he wasn't, it would just have encouraged Seto to continue to flirt with him. After all Seto had been gone for two weeks and in his mind he probably had a lot of lost time to make up for. 

With a flirtatious growl Seto pressed himself closer to Yuugi sniffing him all over. '_He's probably trying to see if anyone tried to get close to me while he was gone,_' Yuugi thought irritably to himself. After finishing sniffing him Seto gave a snort of dismissal before whispering huskily into Yuugi's ear, "I really wish you were in your human form. How I would love to see you blushing all over." He paused to give an amused chuckle before continuing, "But now that I think about it, I like this it like this even better, because I can smell it how I effects you and it give's me so much more pleasure." At Yuugi's warning growl Seto broke his gaze with Yuugi to look into the sky, after a few seconds when he felt it was safe again he turned back to Yuugi and gave him a wolfish smile. Then he continue, "It such a sad thing that we can't sit here and share this beautiful night together, but we would miss the pack meeting, and I for one don't want to experience what your dad would do if we did." Seto nuzzled him sweetly again before pulling completely away from Yuugi and standing up. Seto looked deep in thought as he lowed his head to the ground sniffing at it before he lifted his eyes to meet Yuugi's. When their eyes met Yuugi saw lust and longing shinning deep within Seto midnight blue eyes. The look sent chills down his spine and sent bolts of fear deep into his soul.

"Seto wh…" Yuugi started to slowly back away, but before he could get out of Seto reach Seto had leaned forward and placed a loving lick on the side of Yuugi jet-black muzzle. Yuugi was in shock, Seto had always bold about how much he liked Yuugi, but he had never be so bold as to actuality kiss him before. '_It's so close to the time that we will be able to fight and choose our life mate. This must be his way of trying to tell me that I am his_.' That thought made his blood run cold. He had known Seto for many years and liked being around him as long as he wasn't flirting with him, but he knew that deep down in his heart that he would never be happy if Seto became his mate. Seto loving chuckles snapped Yuugi somewhat out of his shock, but when he didn't fully come around, Seto started nuzzle him trying to bring him out of his shock and when that didn't work Seto let off a set low whines that pleaded for Yuugi to come around. After coming back to realty and realizing what had just happened Yuugi gave an angry growl and jumped away from Seto. 

Seto backed away from Yuugi with a small amount of fear showing on his face before he covered it up with a smile. Seto continued smiling at Yuugi while saying, "I know that it's your instincts telling you to you fear me and hate what I just did, just like how mine told me to do it. But you can't resist me forever Yuugi, and in a few months you will be mine" he said with an I know it all attitude. Red-hot anger surged throw Yuugi's veins. He knew that Seto was right, he knew that that no sane werewolf would dare challenge Yuugi for the right to mate with him as long as Seto was around, but that didn't mean he had to like it and that didn't mean that Seto had to flaunt that fact. 

Yuugi gave another angry growl and slipped into a defense stance when Seto tried to get closer to him again. 'Hmm.._I best leave him alone, and let him calm down. He will come to me, he can't fight it forever, the ceremony is a little less then three months away_, _and_ _no one would DARE challenge my ownership of him_.' Seto thought to himself as he back a little farther away from Yuugi as Yuugi continued to growl threatening at him. 

Smiling as if he had already won him Seto growled sweetly at him. "I be leaving now Yuugi, just remember what I said, you can't run, your instincts will help you the night we fight and when become life mates. When that happens we will be together forever and then you will have no more reason to fear me. I will be gentle with you I promise." With a lust filled growl Seto turned and ran in the direction of their pack meeting. 

Yuugi was about to give chase hoping that he would be able catch up with Seto so that he could rip him limb from limb, when he felt a warm wind blow over him and he stopped. '_The Wind Goddess is asking me to stay and look back to the Moon Goddess, but that is what I have been doing all night, so why should I when I never get any answers._' Yuugi thought angrily as the memories of what had just unfolded and the fact that ever time that he sat here on the Goddess Hill wanting for answers that had never come swirled like a an angry storm within his mind. As if to answer him a harsh bitter wind blew over him. Yuugi gave a furious growl before raising his lavender colored eyes back to the bleeding sky, when his eyes met the moon, a shadow with crimson eyes flashed threw his mind. At that instant hundreds of thoughts plagued his mind. ' _What was that? Who do those eyes belong to? I don't know anyone with crimson colored eyes do I? Why for the first time in years did my soul feel complete and why did take away my anger? Is this the message that I have been waiting for from the Goddesses all these years?' _Yuugi shook his head trying to rid himself of his rampaging thoughts, but it didn't work. He continued to shake his head, growling angrily at himself. Surprisingly it was Seto's howl of calling that priced his thoughts so that he was better able to bring them under control. The call sounded as if Seto was worried about him, he better answer, '_If I don't the whole pack might come running.'_ Yuugi lifted muzzle to the sky and let lose howl of answering telling Seto that he was coming. After finishing his howl Yuugi sprinted after Seto still hoping to catch up with him before they reached the meeting place. Beside that one thought of revenge the rest of his thoughts were filled with the questions and flashes of the crimson-eyed shadow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hoped you liked it. I know that it probably wasn't that great but I thought that I would give writing a try. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry that it was so short, the next chapter will be longer. 


	2. New Pack?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of there charters. They belong to someone either then me. The only things I do own are the charters that I made up. 

If I spelled any of the Yu-Gi-Oh charters names wrong please tell me, I want to fix it.

I am sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. Please read and review. Hope you like it.

Warnings: This story contains Yaoi and a little bad language. 

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter, and the one person who but me one their favorites list. Each one meant a lot to me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wha… what happened?" Yuugi moaned softly as he regained consciousness and looked around. There were oak trees and fields of yellow flowers all around him; the leaves on the trees were turning bright red and gold and the flowers were beginning to turn brown because winter was coming soon. Yuugi gave a gasp of pain as he tried to sit up but he couldn't because his chest began throbbing painfully. With a soft moan Yuugi shook his head lightly trying to stop the ringing in his ears, but it really didn't help much. Yuugi glanced at the steep rock covered hill in front of him in confusion, he didn't remember going down any hill. Yuugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, after the sharp pain in his chest subsided the pungent smell of blood hit him. '_Blood? Where is it coming from?'_ Yuugi opened his eyes lazily trying to find the source of the blood but he couldn't find anything, he glanced around more carefully this time, Yuugi's eyes went wide when with his sharp eyesight he saw the blood covered trail going down the hill. 

Yuugi started to mumble as his memories slowly started to come back to him. "That's right, I was running, trying to catch up with Seto when a powerful flash of that crimson-eyed shadow blinded me and I tripped over that log." Yuugi glanced up at the log at the top of the hill, before closing his eyes trying to concentrate on what had happened next, Yuugi opened his eyes as it hit him. "Then I lost control and tumble down that rock covered hill and crashed into this oak tree." Yuugi glanced behind him at the blood-covered tree in thought before he continuing. "And I must have lost consciousness when I slammed in this oak tree." 

With a pain filled grunt Yuugi sat up '_well that was definitely one way to rid myself of those flashes '_ Yuugi thought sarcastically. Yuugi grimaced as the pain intensified, '_I wonder why I am in so much pain? Normally my wolf form could handle far more then a few scratches and a few bruised ribs like this without me feeling much pain, so why does it hurt so much? I get it all the time when I spar fight with the others.' _Noticing how dark it was Yuugi glanced up at the moon; it was still a blood red color, Yuugi eyes winced in worry when he saw what time it was. '_The pack meeting going to start really soon. I better get there soon or dad will send out the whole pack to find me, after all Seto did call for me and even if I said I was fine he would still be worried until I show up and show him that I am fine.' _Yuugi glanced at himself before thinking _'Though I don't think he will take this as fine._'

Standing up Yuugi howled in pain as his front left paw hit the ground. Yuugi grimaced as he looked down at his left paw, and it looked very swollen. Yuugi groaned, '_looks like I hurt my foot too and not just my back and bruised ribs. Looks like I'm going to have to walk.'_ As he started walking he added '_slowly' _to that thought. 

After about 20 minutes of walking he reached the meeting place. The pain had died down a little so he could walk without such a noticeable limp. '_I'm so glade those flashes stopped, even if I had to almost kill my self to do it' _Yuugi thought happily. 'Too bad they had to stop he was kinda of kawaii.' Yuugi stopped in surprise he had never thought that about anyone before. '_Wait a minute I don't want to have these flashes anymore what was I thinking_?' 

Yuugi glanced around trying to see who had already made it to the meeting. Yuugi frowned, '_I would _have_ thought that there would have been more wolves here.' _Yuugi thought as he walked over to lower of the two rock ledges. Ever since he had been aloud to come to pack meetings the lower ledge has been his seat. He had taken over the lower ridge in his grandfather place. It signified that he was the young werewolf's alpha child, which meant that he was the strongest young werewolf in his pack. The ridge above his, belonged to his parents, the alpha male and female of his pack.

Jumping up on to the ledge sent a stab of pain threw him, Yuugi hissed in pain as he laid down hoping that it would help with the pain that coursed threw him ever time he took a breath or a step. He closed his eyes hoping that it would help with pain. The wind blew harshly over him; Yuugi began to feel nervous this kind of wind seemed to only bring him trouble. He could feel it in the air, something big was about to happen, and Yuugi got a sick feeling that it was going to happen to him. After several minutes the pain lessened to a tolerable degree and Yuugi opened his lavender color eyes, and looked around. 

His eyes landed on Seto and with a heartfelt sigh Yuugi thought '_I can't believe that I acted the way that I did, I should never have let my fear and anger get to me like that. I should apologies to him even if I didn't like what he was doing.' _With a small nodYuugi let his eyes slip from Seto and let them rest on the coffee color wolf next to him. The wolf name is Cho and she is Seto mother. Cho loved Yuugi and Yuugi really liked her, she treated him very much like the son that he was destine to become. He had spent a lot of his puppy hood with her, she was second in command after his mother and since at the time she did not work for a living she watched the children while the other pack members worked and went on hunts. Cho was really laid-back she let them do whatever they wanted as long as it wasn't illegal, or got her in really big trouble with Kyoichi. She always wanted them to learn from their experiences. Everyone was upset when Anzu mother had taken over after Cho opened and ran her own international coffee shop. Tane always had to have things go her way; she never let any of them except for Anzu get their way.

"Seto don't you dare ignore your mother when she ask you questions, answer her now." Was the gruff and growling voice that brought Yuugi out of his thoughts. Yuugi glanced at the other wolf sitting on Seto left side. Even from here Yuugi could feel the confidence and regal air that Shinji gave off in waves, it was much like Seto's but only much stronger. Shinji was handsome mix of black and sliver with deep midnight blue eyes; it was very apparent that Shinji is where Seto got his good looks and charm from. Not only was Shinji CEO of his own electronic company, but he was also second in command after his father in the pack. Despite the pain Yuugi chuckled as he watched Shinji grab Seto by the scruff of the neck and shake him as a joking form of discipline for ignoring his mother. '_Now that I think about it I really don't know much about Shinji personally, I didn't really think he had much of a playful side, but I guess this proves me wrong.'_ Yuugi thought while trying to keep from laughing out loud.

Yuugi turned his attention away form the playing father and son and on to the raven colored ball that sat at Cho feet. '_Mokuba must really be nervous about tonight's hunt, normally he would be bouncing around all over the place.'_ Yuugi had a special spot in his heart for Mokuba; he was such a sweet kid and had always loved Yuugi. Yuugi couldn't wait to have pups of his own, but since he couldn't yet and because Mokuba's family didn't have much time for him Yuugi often took time to play and teach him things that he thought that he need to know. Mokuba was like a little brother that he never had. As far as Yuugi knew Mokuba couldn't wait for the day that Yuugi mated with his brother so that he could really be his brother and not just having to pretend like he did now. _'I think that he's counting the days until the mating fights start._' Yuugi shuttered at the thought, it was really creepy. 

"Yuugi honey are you alright?" Yuugi jumped in fright, he had been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard his mother jumping on to the ledge. With a grunt of pain Yuugi stood up and gave his mother a proper greeting of licks and nuzzles. After pulling back he smiled at her and said, 

"Don't worry about it mom I'll be just fine," he said softly. Kumiko didn't seem to hear him or maybe it was that she didn't believe him for she leaned over and began a sniff down. Giving a sniff down on an another werewolf was like reading a summary of a book; it gave the wolf that was doing the sniffing a basic look at what had happened in the other wolf life. Many werewolves had said that his mother could see past the summary and actually read the whole book. Though Yuugi thought that she only read what she wanted to and ignored the stuff that she didn't really want to see. Yuugi frowned he hated thinking about his mother that way, but it was true, she did see only what she wanted. '_What is that human phrase she only sees the world threw rose colored glasses,'_ Yuugi gave a small snort '_yes that it.' _When she opened her jade colored eyes they shinned with worry and fear. 

"From what I can tell you are in quite a bit of pain. You're bleeding and can hardly breath, I don't think that falls in the category of "I will be just fine". So I think you better change your answer." Her voice held both worry and anger as her jade eyes glowed. '_She must be really angry, her eyes don't normally glow unless she gets really angry' Yuugi_ thought as he backed up a little, there wasn't much room left. Before Yuugi could say anything a nuzzle from the side interrupted him, Yuugi turned to face a pair of dark brown eyes. '_Good I thought that it might have been Seto, trying to see what happened and who hurt me so that he could get revenge for me.'_ Yuugi gave a pained filed whimper as his father nuzzled closer licking the blood and dirt from the wound on his back.

After finishing cleaning Yuugi's wound the huge gray and white wolf sighed. "What happened Yuugi? I heard Seto calling to you asking if you were ok, but you called back and said that you were just fine and to me this doesn't look like your fine. So what happened? Why didn't you get someone to help you, this wound could have become infected and then who knew what could have happened. I mean Bakura and Ryou are sitting right over there, you could have asked them for help." Kyoichi voice was hard and Yuugi could tell that this really upset him. Yuugi glanced at the two-sliver color wolves, most people who saw them thought they were twins, but they weren't in fact they were boyfriend and boyfriend as far as he knew. Truth be told Yuugi hadn't even noticed that the two of them were there. Not that Yuugi would have interrupted them anyway, Bakura was well know for his temper when someone interrupted his time alone with Ryou, and Yuugi really didn't need anymore wounds then he already had. Yuugi also noted how his father had conveniently left out Seto and his family, beside his best friend Jounouchi, his father was the only other he told that knew how much Yuugi didn't want to mate with Seto. 

"Or you could have just gone and seen Seto, you know that he would have helped you even if you were rude to him." Yuugi turned to face his mother, shaking his head sometimes she just didn't get it even when she saw what had happened. Like he had said before she only saw what she wanted to see, and that was him being rude to Seto.

Yuugi hung his head in shame, he knew that his father was right he should have asked for help, but something had held him back. '_Why didn't I ask for help, and why didn't I even notice that I didn't?_' Yuugi wondered. A flash of the crimson-eyed shadow flashed before his eyes and the wind blew harshly over him as if Goddesses were trying to answer him. '_No I thought they were gone.' _Yuugi moaned in annoyance, whatever did I do to deserve this? 

Kyoichi gave his son an apologetic nuzzle, then whispered in his ear, "Will talk about it later, I see that something else is going on. After the pack meeting, I want you to see Akiye." Kyoichi pulled back and smiled then turned and jumped up on alpha ledge. Kumiko looked up at her mate and then back at her son, sometimes no matter how hard she tried she could never understand either of them. '_I wish they wouldn't keep things from me. I know that there is something that they both are hiding inside that I can't read with my heighten senses. I just wish that he could come to me and tell me what's wrong like he uses to do when he was a pup.' _She gave he son one last longing look before sighing, when she saw that he wasn't even looking at her and that he seemed to be slightly upset at something, she gave him a sad smile before jumping up after her mate.

Yuugi laid down a few minutes after his mother and father had left and the meeting had started, the wind began to blow lightly, it was a very warm wind and it seemed to blow right throw his soul taking away both his spiritual and physical pain. Yuugi closed his eyes in relief. Threw out the whole thing flashes of the crimson-eyed shadow flashed threw his head, only more and more detail was added in after each flash. 'He just seemed to keep getting more and more handsome each time.' Yuugi thought before he could stop himself. Yuugi opened his eyes tying to focus on what his father was saying and not the flashes. This seemed to break the spell for his pain returned in full force. 

"We have one last thing to cover before tonight's hunt starts." Kyoichi glanced down at his son giving him a quick sly smile before returning his gaze back to the pack. '_What's dad up to now?'_ Yuugi thought nervously as his hairs on the back of his neck began standing on its ends and his heart started to beat faster. '_What's happening?'_

"I have gotten word that a pack in Egypt wants to move into one of our empty territories. I don't see any problem with it personally, Egypt is falling on hard times, and there is no longer enough food left in the desert to support a big pack like this one. Plus it would also bring new blood in to our pack, there has not been a new pack in our territory in a long time. 

Yuugi gave a gasp of shock; he couldn't believe this. Kyoichi knew how bad Yuugi didn't want to mate with Seto, but it was his only option as long as there were no other werewolves around brave enough to challenge Yuugi, and there were none for Seto had surely scared them away a long time ago. Yuugi also knew that his father couldn't directly get involved as in saying anything, or physical keeping Seto away from him. Was this his father way of trying to help him even with him knowing how much his mother wanted and prayed to the Goddesses to make Yuugi, Seto's mate? Yuugi gave startled gasp as an another flash hit him, Yuugi could by now tell that the shadow was a werewolf and that it lived in a very warm place. '_What do these flashes mean? Who is this werewolf? Are these two events connected or am I just going crazy? Why are they happening now after all these years of waiting?' _Yuugi gave a snort at the thought._ ' If I hadn't hit my head until after words I would wonder.' _Yuugi glanced back up at his father who was still grinning as he talked though he couldn't hear what he was saying, '_But what is it about this new pack that would make dad think that there will be anyone brave enough to get in Seto way. There was a new pack that move in a few years ago, but none of them were brave enough to meet me, well not after Seto gave them his "friendly" greeting. So what does he know, what is it that makes this one pack different from all the rest? What is he keeping from me?' _Yuugi growled in frustration.

Yuugi glanced behind him to look at Seto; he looked to be seething. '_Now what?'_ Now Yuugi was really confused._ 'He never gets mad about a new pack wanting to move in before. Normally whenever new pack issues comes up he sit there with a smug look on his face that says that even if we did let them in I could whip any of there asses any time of the day or night. So why is he so upset about it this time, maybe there will be hope in this new pack. Some one who can finally save me and show me the world.'_

"Come on Yuugi the meeting is over now, I want you to see Akiye before you go on the hunt." Yuugi was startle out of his thought by his father; the big gray and white wolf had a smug smile on his face that said that he was up to something. '_Must have something to do with this new pack, I still wish I knew what was going on.' _There was chatter all around him, from what he could hear it was mostly about this new pack, as it was every time a new one came up. Yuugi frowned he didn't even know weather or not this new pack had been aloud in, but from the sound of it they had, though there seemed to be some arguments about it. That really surprised him normally Bakura father or Shinji found something wrong about each new pack that wanted to move in and take the empty territory, but this one seemed to have passed. Yuugi opened his mouth ready to fire his questions at his father, but before he could his father interrupted him. "I will answer all your questions later after the hunt." Yuugi opened his mouth ready to ignore what his father had said, but Kyoichi had already jumped down and started walking towards a reddish gray wolf with amber eyes. Yuugi sighed and jumped after his father, Yuugi gave a yelp of pain as his foot hit the ground, he had forgotten all about his hurt wrist. Kyoichi turned to look at his son, the smug look that had been in his eyes was now replaced by fear. Yuugi looked around almost the whole pack was starting at him there eyes to held worry for him. '_Ouch, I can't believe I was so stupid as to forget about my hurt foot. Now I have the whole pack worrying about me.'_ Yuugi slowly started to limp towards his father with his head still held high. 

When they reached the place Akiye family sat Kyoichi gave Yuugi a lick on the nose and a stiff smile before saying "you stay here with Jou while I talk with Akiye for a few minutes." Yuugi nodded as his father walked away and Jounouchi bounded up to him with a happy smile on his face and his tail wagging a million miles an hour. 

"Hey Yuugi are you all right? I heard you yelp in pain what happened?" Jou said while cocking his head to one side. Even know Yuugi could hear the concern in Jou voice, he still had a happy smile on his face and his tail still was wagging enthusiastically. Yuugi chuckled despite the searing pain; Jou could make Yuugi smile and laugh just by seeing him. Seto was very jealous of it and because Jou was very protective of his friends, both Seto and Jou had gotten in many bloody fights before, some that Yuugi wished that he didn't have to remember. 

Yuugi was about to answer him when a worried voice interrupted him. "Yes Yuugi what happened, when I left you, you were just fine and then when I called to you, you said that you were fine, but you certainly don't seem fine to me. Maybe I should give you the definition of the word fine." Yuugi gave an annoyed sighed as Seto walked up beside him with his little brother close behind him. Yuugi gave a light growl as Seto pressed himself very close to Yuugi, the second that Seto made contacted with Yuugi could feel the wind blowing very harshly, though he seemed to be the only one who could feel it. Maybe he was wrong in thinking about apologizing to him. Yuugi could see Jounouchi brisling at the action, he knew there was going to be trouble. 

"Don't know why you're asking Kaiba, you're the one who most likely did it to him. Its probably why you gave that howl so that no one would suspect you, who knows what you tried to do to him out there." Jounouchi snarled it was one of the only times that Yuugi would ever see his friend lose his smile and cocky nature was when Seto was around. 

"I don't think it's me who had been hurting him, you low class mutt. How many times have your baka ideas got him hurt, I have never left a scar on his beautiful cream colored skin unlike some." Seto growled out as he slipped into a fighting stance. Mokuba gave a frighten whimper and ran between Yuugi's legs when he saw Seto slip into a fighting stance, he didn't want to be in the way, Seto never paid that close attention when he was fighting Jounouchi. He hated it when his big brother got into fights with Jounouchi. He knew that it wasn't Yuugi fault, despite the fact that they were fighting over him. He knew that Yuugi hated it too when his best friend and Seto got in fights over him. Yuugi lowed, his head down and nuzzled Mokuba trying to give comfort to the small shaking raven colored wolf. Yuugi shook his head as he watched both of them bear there teeth at each other; this is not a good first pack experience for Mokuba.

Seto growled loudly lunging at Jounouchi baring both his fangs and claws. His claws hit Jounouchi first drawing blood across his shoulder before slamming him into a tree, but before he could fall to the ground Seto had his teeth in Jounouchi neck shaking him a few times before throwing him across the field. Jounouchi was never one to give up a fight especially if was against Seto, he stood up and shook his head trying to clear it, before he bared his teeth again and slipping in to another fighting stance. For a few minutes they just stood they growling angrily at each other before Jounouchi lunged at Seto with his claws extended. His teeth almost meet Seto flesh but he sidestepped at the last moment and head butted him to the ground. Seto just laughed as Jou picked himself up off the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. "This shows me just how weak you really are, it also shows me how unworthy you are to be anywhere near Yuugi. Now I think I will put you down and out of my way." A dark glow came over Seto eyes as he lunged again at Jou this time his teeth aimed at Jou throat. Jou was terrified; he had never seen a look like that before in Seto eyes. Of course Seto had had threaten him with death many times before if he ever touched Yuugi in the wrong way, but now it looked like he would actually carry it out for no reason at all. 

Yuugi pushed Mokuba gently out of the way as he ran towards the fight, he was going to try and save his best friend from a nasty wound or maybe even death. '_I never should had let them fight, especially with the mating season only a few weeks away, Seto must be letting his instincts take over again, just like I did. They must be telling him that Jou is a threat to what belongs to him and that he must get rid of him now before the season starts and be could interfere.' _Yuugi gave an anger growl as he drew closer to Seto and Jounouchi. '_I will never forgive him if badly injures Jou.' _Before he could reached them a gray and white blur crashed into Seto, knocking him down and sending him sliding across the ground. Standing there snarling angrily was Kyoichi, he looked very pissed. 

"Dad?" Kyoichi ignored him as he walked over to Jounouchi checking to see it he was all right, then Seto. 

Once he had seen that both were fine, he began yelling at both of them, "Both of you get a hold of your selves. As I have told the two of you a hundred times before, you are not to fight unless you are being threaten by a member of a another pack and it's not about Yuugi unless he is being threaten and needs your help." His voice was as cold as ice. He gave a snort of annoyance when Seto opened his mouth to say something. He growled before turning his glowing eyes on Seto his face hardening when they landed on him, "Seto look at the bad example you are setting for you brother, you should be ashamed of yourself. Think about what your father would say it had he been here, besides that you have terrified your brother with your senseless violence and at his very first pack meeting." His voice was heavy with emotions. Both Seto and Jounouchi hung there heads in shame, they both knew that their leader was right. "I want you both to apologies to each other right now, and I don't want to hear any more fighting between the you two, do I make my self clear? I am tired of having the two of you fighting over things that neither you can control." Past all the anger Yuugi could hear the sadness in his father voice, because he to was struggling with the fact he couldn't help his son in the way he wanted.

The brown-eyed leader gave a light growl when both young werewolves turned to each other and growled out apologies, thought neither seemed to sorry or forgiving about it. "Now both of you get out of my sight, and Jounouchi go get your wounds cleaned. I don't want to see either of you until the hunt starts." 

Kyoichi gave a low sigh after both, took of running in the opposite direction of each other. Without even saying anything to Yuugi or Mokuba, Kyoichi turned and walked in the direction of Akiye. He seemed to be really upset about something, and Yuugi knew that it had nothing to do with the fight, Seto and Jou got into petty fights all the time and he found most of them amusing. Yuugi and Mokuba quietly followed Kyoichi both knowing that he wanted time alone to calm down before he said anything. 

__

'I wish that I could understand why big brother hates Jou so much. I mean, I know that he loves Yuugi and doesn't want anyone to take him away, but Yuugi needs to have friends, I can't be his only friend like Seto wants, I'm to young for that and I know that is all Jounouchi is to Yuugi a friend. So if a five year old can see it why can't he?' Mokuba thought as he walked quietly behind Yuugi and his father. 

"Yuugi would you please changed back to your human form, I want to check your injures." Yuugi glanced up at the already changed back Akiye, she was very tall about, 5'8 and had long strawberry blond hair that was pulled back by a blue hairpin and warm amber eyes. She was one of the most sweetest werewolves that Yuugi had ever meet, she didn't like fighting at all, even if it was for the pack's befit, it left her very unpopular with some of the lower pack members who couldn't defeat her because of the law. 

It was werewolf law that when fights that held either pack ranking or mating rights that each werewolf must give it there all no matter there personal feelings towards the situation. This is where Yuugi was with Seto, he knew that Seto could beat him when he fought all out. There were many werewolf folklore's that said that if any werewolf lost or won a fight dishonorably, either by cheating or not fighting to the best of his or her ability. Would be killed by the Goddesses for that werewolf had failed in understanding what they wanted to teach them in life and now must suffer because of it. Their Goddesses prided themselves in the strength and honor of their children and would not let them go unpunished for breaking their laws. 

Even know the folklore's had been dismissed by many important werewolves years ago, Akiye was very superstitious and she didn't want to leave he son and mate all alone while the Goddesses punished her for her sins. So each time pack rankings came up, she fought to the best of her ability no matter how much she disliked hurting others, it just so happened that she was stronger then other pack members and she didn't like to flaunt it. It was probably the most likely reason she became a doctor she wanted to be able to help her brother and sisters and not just hurt them. 

Yuugi nodded as he sat down and closed his eyes, the transformation from wolf to human was painful for bone and skin had be twisted and lengthened to unnatural lengths, it was also less natural state for his kind so it was always uncomfortable to be in. Another folklore was that the reason that werewolves felt such pain when they returned to there human form was because the Goddesses didn't like to see there children in such a weak state, and compared to there wolf form, their human form was very weak. So the pain was there to help convince them to stay in their werewolf form. His wounds only made the transformation more painful for they to been lengthen, even with his dulled senses he could smell the fresh blood, his back was bleeding again. With the cold night wind nipping at him Yuugi felt more alone and lost then ever. He had never told this to anyone before even, Jounouchi, but whenever he was in his human form he felt as if he didn't belong even, when the other members of his pack were around. Maybe it was the human's that were confusing him he could never understand them, and the fact that many of them didn't like them, didn't help him any.

In the small pure black werewolf place now sat an eighteen year old boy, with tri-colored hair and soft pale, creamy skin, covered in black leather attire, when the boy opened his eyes, lavender colored orbs stared into the night sky. Yuugi gave a soft gasp of pain when Akiye reached down and began examining his bruised wrist. Before reaching over and grabbing a brown leather bag she gave a disappointing sigh. Yuugi knew that she must have been thinking that he had gotten in a fight when receive these wounds. From the bag she pulled a yellow colored cloth and a clear bottle with grayish colored liquid inside, Yuugi had seen it many times before, but he was slightly surprised when she didn't pull out any of her gauze and wrap. 

"Yuugi dear I am just going to clean your wounds for now and not cover them it would be useless when you return to you wolf form, but after the hunt I want you to come see me so I can wrap them. I know that it will only take a little while for it to heal but I still want to be cautious." It was one of the only things that Yuugi didn't like about Akiye, she was **WAY** too cautious, about things that she didn't need to be. Akiye said as she rubbed the grayish liquid on his wrist, before pulling up his leather shirt and rubbing it on his wound on his back. A blush slowly spread across his nose, he had to fight the urge to move away, and he didn't like anyone being that close to him, no matter whom it was. 

"Does that mean that I get to go on the hunt?" Yuugi said half hoping that she would say no, he really didn't feel up to hunting tonight. Akiye shook he head in the negative before saying

"No I don't think that a good idea," seeing Yuugi confused look she quickly added, " There isn't enough time to wrap it before the hunt starts and in your wolf form your back wound will start to heal. I also don't think that you should be running on a sprained wrist, we don't want you getting hurt any worse then you already are." 

"Aww does he have to miss the hunt? I really wanted to see Yuugi in the hunt the tonight." Yuugi tuned to look Mokuba he had forgotten that he was here, Yuugi felt guilty he knew that Mokuba had been waiting a long time to be able to go to on his first hunt and see Yuugi and the pack hunt. 

"I'm afraid he does Mokuba honey, you don't want him to get more hurt then he already is do you?" Mokuba lowered his sky-blue eyes to the ground in disappointment and giving a low sad whimper as he started to walk away.

Yuugi gave a bright smile as an idea struck him. "Akiye would it be ok if I stayed with Mokuba and the twins instead of Anzu, that way I could give them some helpful tips on what's going on, instead of them just trying to figure out what happening on there own, while she sit there and drools over Seto." Yuugi was surprise at the anger he felt, normally would have gladly handed Seto over to Anzu. Mokuba stopped looked up at Akiye hope shinned in his eyes. "Baka hormones." Yuugi muttered to himself as he began the transformation back to his wolf form, this transformation was not painful at all in fact it was pleasurable as his body changed. This is where he belonged with his pack and in his true form. 

Akiye looked over he shoulder at Kyoichi to see him nodding at her. "I think that a fine idea, Anzu has not been on a hunt in a long time, it will be good to see how well she can perform." With that said Kyoichi raised his muzzle to the sky and called the pack together. The hunt was about to begin and Yuugi could already taste the blood and nerves in the air. 

Mokuba jumped at Yuugi nuzzling him happily in the chest, and face-mumbling thank you over and over again as the pack gathered around them. Yuugi gave a happy smile as he nuzzled Mokuba back; this was one of the only things he looked forward to when he joined Seto family. He loved being around Mokuba and Mokuba loved begin around him, learning things that his family never had time to teach him. Suddenly Yuugi was glad that he had hurt himself, this way he would be able spend time with Mokuba without Seto around. Yuugi smiled brighter as a realization came over him, he would be able to teach Mokuba and the twins something important that they would really have to use the rest of there lives no matter how far away from home they traveled, or who they meet along the way. 

I hope that you all liked the second chapter. Now I have some bad news, I won't be able to work on the third chapter until I finish my summer homework, and with the tennis season starting I wont have much time in at night to write. 

Please review. 


	3. Dreams

KawaiiWhiteWolf:: Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated.

::Yami pops in:: You got that right, I want to be with Yuugi. You promised me that I would get to meet Yuugi in this chapter, and I didn't

KawaiiWhiteWolf: ::Shaking her head at Yami:: I'm sorry this chapter ran longer then it was supposed to so I had to hold it back some. :Looks thoughtful for a moment: You do meet him in this chapter, kinda. ::Author smiled evilly::

Yami:: stalks over to the corner and pouts mumbling about not in the flesh.

KawaiiWhiteWolf: ::Giggles and rolls her eyes:: Well now that is over, let's get on with all the formalities. I would like to apologies for the long delay in getting this chapter out. Unfortunately tennis keeps me busy 4 out of 5 days of the school week, and an essay due every Monday from English class keeps me busy on the weekends. That and other homework has kept me very busy. But there is hope at the end of the road, tennis end in about two weeks and that will free about 4 hours of my weekday time, so that means that chapters will be coming out faster after that time. 

::KawaiiWhiteWolf walks over and pokes Yami:: Yami do the disclaimer and warning 

::Yami glares at the author before growling out: KawaiiWhiteWolf doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh(That Ra, or I would never see my Yuugi.) Also there is some bad language in here so beware. There does that make you happy? 

KawaiiWhiteWolf:: Shakes her head as Yami goes back to pouting in the corner. Yes Yami it does. 

I would like to dedicate this chapter to XxNeko_YoukaixX because after I read your review it inspired me to start writing this chapter, which probably would not even had been started until the early part of next week if not for that review. 

I would also like to thank everyone who has review my story from the bottom of my heart each and everyone one of them has inspired me to continue writing.(I know it sound really sappy, but its true.) 

Now that I forced you to listen to my ramblings go read this chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuugi's breaths were coming in short, nervous gasps, as he found himself standing in a confiding darkness. Yuugi glanced fearfully around the darkness that surround him, not very many people knew it but Yuugi was claustrophobic and the fact that he couldn't even see a few feet in fount of him, scared the hell out of him. Yuugi closed his warm amethyst colored eye as a harsh, warm, and bitter wind blew over him. Yuugi cried out as a burst of extremely torrid air surround him, sending a burning sensation threw him that started at the top of his head and ended at the tips of his toes. Yuugi tentatively opened his amethyst colored eyes as the burning sensation faded away leaving behind a pleasant warmth on his skin almost as if he was standing at the beach in the warm noon time sun instead of being surround by cold darkness. 

Yuugi gave a startled gasp when he saw that his skin was giving off a soft glow and he was not wearing the blue jeans and tight white shirt that he knew that he should have been wearing. The glow was a soft pale light that seemed to be radiating off him; the light extended only a few feet in fount of him before it was engulfed by the all-consuming darkness. Yuugi shivered lightly before thinking '_at least I'm not completely trapped in the darkness anymore.'_ Forcefully tarring his eyes off the soft glow at his feet, he turned his attention to the new clothes he was wearing. Yuugi's eyes bulged as he took in the sight of his new clothes. The shirt was a very revealing tight, creamy white, button up shirt that smelt to him as if it was made out of a mixture of cotton and silk. The only problem with it was that it seemed to only have two buttons that buttoned at the top; revealing his very smooth and well-toned stomach while the rest of the shirt hung open exposing his bellybutton. There was also strange golden colored writing written across the shirt that almost seemed to have glow all it's own, but was written in a language that Yuugi didn't understand and had never seen before. The pants too were a creamy white color that had what seemed to Yuugi the same words written up the sides of each leg as on the shirt. The white material clung very loosely to his small frame. Yuugi blushed when he saw just how low the baggy pants were; they showed off the top part of his hips. The creamy colored material was so baggy that they almost seem to invite hands to go into places that they didn't belong, '_I am so glade that Seto is not here, I wouldn't be able to keep him off me.' _Yuugi shivered at the thought. But unlike the shirt Yuugi couldn't identify what the pants were made of.

Yuugi's ears perked up as a distant howl reached his ears distracting him from his newly acquired attire. The howl was full of all the hate, sorrow, pain, anger, and madness of the world all swirled together into one solidified cacophony. Shaking heavily from the horrible sound as it grew louder and louder, Yuugi tightly clamped his eyes shut and threw his pale colored hands over his ears trying to block out the horrific sound. A few minutes later the howl dire off, letting Yuugi partly regained his senses. Slowly as if afraid that the horrific howl would begin again, Yuugi removed his hands from his ears before taking a deep calming breath, and opening his amethyst colored eyes and shyly glancing around the darkness. '_Wha-what was that?'_ Yuugi thought slightly to himself as he turned nervously in all directions looking for the source of the sound. Still shaking Yuugi tried to find away to distract his thoughts from the encroaching darkness and horrid howls Yuugi begun thinking, '_Since I can't see anything maybe if I sniff around here I can find away out of here before whatever that was finds me.'_ Putting his thoughts into action, Yuugi started sniffing around taking small hesitant steps forward. His pace quickened as a foreign smell caught his attention. Yuugi eyes went wide at the scent, _'is that another wolf's scent? Maybe I can find this wolf and can find out where I am.'_

Yuugi pointed his nose in the air trying to find an exacted direction in which the other wolf scent was the strongest; not finding it where he was turned, Yuugi turned to the right sniffing lightly, "got it!" Yuugi squealed happily before walking slowly in that direction, the thought of not being alone anymore overpowered his better since of judgment.

Before he could make it another five steps another deep growl, filled the darkness. The sound almost seemed to bounce off the 'walls' making the sound louder then the last time, but this time it was accompanied by a chilling cold that swept over Yuugi scantly covered frame that seemed to freeze his very soul, making him unable to move. Yuugi scrunched his panicked filled eyes closed as dreadful thoughts of death and darkness consumed his mind, '_Is this hell? Is death coming for me? Have I angered the Goddesses in someway? What am I thinking I am werewolf a proud child of the Moon Goddess I can fight death, I do not fear it. Even if the Goddesses wish it. ' _

Yuugi's eyes snapped open in determination, but before he could move a pair of strong, powerful but surprising warm arms wrapped around his bare waist from behind, holding him firmly in place. Yuugi gave a fighting crying as he started struggling against the arms, but they wouldn't budge. Yuugi cried out in pain as his wounds began make themselves known.

Warm lips brushed against Yuugi's eat making him shiver before a deep, rich, and regal voice said, "don't be afraid little one, I would never allow anything here to harm you." Yuugi shifted uncomfortably as his capture started nuzzling his neck, placing ghost like kisses behind his ear before the tight arms around his waist loosed slightly. Taking his chance Yuugi wired around raising his uninjured hand ready to extend his claws and deliver a powerful blow to the dark demon that captured him.

Yuugi's eyes went wide at what he saw, momentarily forgetting his attack. His capture was completely clocked in darkness; the only exception was the man's deep crimson colored eyes that glowed eerily in the darkness. Letting his curiosity get the better of him Yuugi reached out and gently placed his hand on the ruby-eyed man chest, Yuugi was amazed at how warm he felt. _'He's really warm for someone who embraces the darkness. I wonder who he is, and why does he feel so…so… inviting?'_

With his thoughts preoccupying his mind Yuugi's hand slowly moved up the man's leather clad chest on it's own accord, it continued it slow climb upwards until it rested on the ruby-eyed man warm cheek. Yuugi was surprised to find that even with him standing flesh-up against the ruby-eyed man and with the glow coming from his skin, he still couldn't see what the man looked like. Yuugi rub softly against the crimson-eyed man cheek, Yuugi was surprised at how soft it was. Growling softly in the back of his throat the crimson-eyed man closed his eyes nuzzling into Yuugi hair as he brought one of his arms from around Yuugi's waist before he placed his own hand over Yuugi's smaller hand and gently nuzzled against Yuugi's. Yuugi gave a soft sigh as he closed his eyes in contentment before he leaned forward letting his smaller body rest up aganced the taller man's body. '_Why am I letting him do this?'_ As if trying to answer Yuugi thoughts the ruby-eyed man tightened his grip around Yuugi waist, bringing Yuugi body in better contact with his body. 

The man let his other arm slowly slip from Yuugi waist, letting his fingernails slowly glide across Yuugi's bare stomach, making Yuugi shiver in pleasure, before he reached out and gripped Yuugi's left hand pulling it so that it was fleshed-up against his chest. Yuugi gave a startled yelp as pain coursed threw his heavily bruised wrist. Fear overtook Yuugi as he tried to wrench his hand out of the crimsoned-eyed man's grip but the man wouldn't let go, he only kept a gently grip on Yuugi wrist, quickly wrapping his free arm around Yuugi waist and pulling him closer, trying to keep Yuugi from hurting himself more. Yuugi stopped struggling, and let his exhausted body rest against the ruby-eyed man's body as he felt a rush of concern and worry wash over his fatigue mind. Yuugi looked up slowly as the man gently pulled Yuugi's bruised wrist to his eye level examining it carefully, almost as if he was a doctor and Yuugi was the patient, 

"Your hurt," it was said with such love and concern that it startled Yuugi, making him look into those smoldering crimson colored eyes. They were lit with such passion that Yuugi had to look away blushing. Before Yuugi could say anything the man lifted the bruised wrist to his lips and gently kissed it letting his lips linger a few seconds longer then necessary before pulling away. A soft gasp escape Yuugi as a warm tingling sensation trickled threw his wrist. Shock flowed threw Yuugi as he pulled his hand free from the man's grasp watching fascinated as the dark purple skin slowly turned back to its milky white color as the bruises faded from view. Yuugi rotated his wrist several, and was surprised to find no pain or stiffness left. 

Yuugi was brought out of his shock as the man leaned down and covered Yuugi's pale pink lips with his own. Yuugi's eyes went wide as he tired to pull away; the horrid memories of the last time he had been forcibly kissed pulsed threw his mind, but the red-eyed shadow, strong muscular arm held Yuugi firmly against the man's lips. Tears slipped down Yuugi cheeks as he realized that he wouldn't be able to get away just like with Seto, only this time there was no one around to stop this capture. As the man broke the kiss he reached up with he left hand and wiped Yuugi's tears away. The crimson-eyed man leaned down and kissed Yuugi forehead before leaning down and whispering into Yuugi's ear, "don't be afraid little one, I would never do anything to you that you wouldn't want me to do. I want you to tell me to if you want me to stop, but before you do.." he trailed off sliding his fingers up Yuugi's soft neck until they rested under Yuugi's chin and gently pushed up until sweet amethyst eyes locked with fiery crimson. 

Yuugi was in awe at what he saw, unlike when he looked into Seto ice blue eyes he didn't just see lust and possessiveness, but love, devotion, and understanding. Yuugi gasped softly, '_I don't even know your name but I feel more connected to you then I ever felt with anyone in my life.'_ Yuugi thought as he lowered his head letting it rest on the crimson-eyed man left shoulder, no longer protesting as the man begun nuzzling and kissing his neck.

Yuugi jumped in surprise when he felt a warm hand slide under his shirt, the warm digits slid up Yuugi chest before figuring the bottom button and then unbuttoning each of the buttons and then pushing the shirt off Yuugi's right shoulder. Caught off guard by the suddenness of the situation Yuugi didn't protest as the crimson-eyed man tongue slid down his neck swirling it in the hollow of his neck before sliding down to Yuugi shoulder and begun a gently sucking action. Yuugi eyes glazed over with pleasure, _'Mmm…… if I don't stop him he might leave a mark and that won't make Seto very happy.'_ Yuugi thought as he slid his arms around the man waist. Regaining his senesces Yuugi gently pushed the crimson-eyed man away from his shoulder, but not far enough away that he couldn't feel the man hot breath. Yuugi gently nuzzled into the man's neck taking in his sweet scent before leaning back and staring into fiery crimson eyes.

Yuugi smiled softly as his soul was engulfed by passionate crimson fire,_ 'who is he, and why does he love me so much?' _"W-who are you?" Yuugi asked softly as wrapped his arms around the man's neck, taking in his sweet, yet salty scent. Yuugi could literally feel the smile raiding off the crimson-eyed man, but Yuugi didn't know if it was because of the arms around his neck or because of the question. Before the crimson-eyed man could answer a powerful white, blinding, light encapsulated him; Yuugi could feel the man's warmth slipping away from him, as a loud slam echoed in his ears. 

Yuugi woke with a startled gasp looking around quickly for the crimson-eyed man, but he was only meet with the cold, unloving darkness. Yuugi was surprised at the feeling of loss and fear that flooded his lost soul. 

~_We WILL meet again soon little one, no need to worry.~ _As the thought drifted into his mind, a warmth blanked his soul, making him feel as if he had ten heavy winter comforters on top of him. Yuugi moaned at the feeling snuggling deeper into the couch cushion, trying to keep the feeling from disappearing. 

"Yuugi are you alright?" Yuugi whimpered softly as he scrunched his eyes tightly shut as the bright living room light flickered on. Yuugi rubbed his eyes gingerly before turning his tired slightly red eyes on the young raven-haired wolf standing in the entrance of the living room, before turning to glared at the digital clock sitting on the oak table. '_It's 2:52 p.m. shouldn't he be with Anzu, she suppose to be watching him and the twins. I can't let this slid anymore; we have to many enemies to let her keep slipping in her watches and performances.' _

Shaking his head before turning back to Mokuba he asked, "Mokuba why aren't you with Anzu, she supposed to be watching you_." _Mokuba smiled shyly at Yuugi as he sauntered over to the couch and crawled up and into to Yuugi's 'lap. 

With an amused look on his face Mokuba said, "well… you see the twins are going to be playing a prank on Anzu, and as you know she still very crabby about falling down the hill and into that lake last night on the hunt, and I don't want to see what happens when she explodes at them. Besides I like spending time with you. Yuugi snickered as he reached over and grabbed the TV remote and clicked the off button.

"I do have something to ask you though Yuugi." Mokuba said smiling nervously up at Yuugi. Yuugi nodded while, yawing indicting to Mokuba that he should ask his question. "I-I just got my wolf finale back from the teacher and I was wondering if you would help me look over it." Yuugi stopped in mid-yawn in shock, going over a wolf final was normally reserved as a family event. In most werewolf families it was tradition that one or both partens of a young werewolf would help him or her look over there test, his partens had done it. So why would Mokuba ask him someone who was not family, '_I know that he has always looked at me as a brotherly figure but I never knew it ran this deep.' _

"Mokuba wh-why me? I-I don't get it." Yuugi said still in shock

"You want to know why I didn't ask my family?" Mokuba asked softly, his eyes glazed over with tears. Yuugi nodded numbly as he wrapped his arms around Mokuba trying to show him that he hadn't meant to sound so harsh. In a quite, reserved tone that Yuugi had never heard from Mokuba before he answered Yuugi's question. "My dad and big brother are always working in their offices, and I know better then to disturb them, and when ever I go down to the coffee shop mom always tell me that she doesn't have time to deal with me. I know it will be the same now, no matter how special the reason." Mokuba turned around and buried his head into Yuugi chest sobbing loudly. 

Yuugi started rubbing in small circular motions on Mokuba back trying to soothe the crying wolf. When Mokuba had calmed down a bit Yuugi gently pushed him off his chest and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry Mokuba I didn't mean to upset you." Mokuba just gave an embarrassed smile and shaking his head as he said,

"It wasn't you Yuugi." Yuugi nodded unconvinced, but didn't say anything about it instead he changed the subjected. 

"How about we go over that paper." Yuugi said as he ruffled Mokuba hair. The small wolf made a light protest at his hair being ruffled as he jumped off the couch and ran to the door, picking up his bright red backpack before returning. Mokuba pulled out a dark green folder labeled WC, opened it and then pulled out a packet of creamed colored papers. Mokuba handed the packet to Yuugi before tossing his bag across the room and crawling back into Yuugi lap.

"Wow Mokuba you got a 95% that's very good." The raven-haried wolf looked up at Yuugi in shock, before a happy smile took its place. As Mokuba turned back around a frown crossed Yuugi's lips, he didn't like the shocked look that Mokuba had given him when he had praised the good grade. _'I know that _Shinji_ and Cho were hard when it came to grades but not this tough. My mom and dad would have been very happy with any 95% that I brought home exsecpilely on this test. Mokuba sometimes I wish I could do more for you, then just being your friend.'_ Yuugi thought, as he begun to flipping threw the pages trying to find a question that Mokuba had gotten wrong. Finally finding one in the short essay section he pointed it out to Mokuba. "The reason this one is wrong," Yuugi said while pointing to question number 3 that said, what is one reason that werewolves can communicate with howls in a forest or town and not be heard by humans. "Your answer because they have magical abilities is only partly right. We do have magical ability but there must be a spell placed over the forest or town before packs can communicate. The way you have it written it could be assumed that nothing had to be done in order to make it happen." Mokuba nodded as Yuugi stated to look for another question.

Mokuba smiled to himself as Yuugi turned to the multiple-choice section of the test. '_I'm so glade that he agreed to do this, it would have been lonely looking up the answer in a book all alone.' _Mokuba buried his head in Yuugi chest just taking in the older wolf scent. '_I love him so much, he was the first wolf who gave respect to me that wasn't because my family name, or because they were afraid of my dad and big brother.' _ Mokuba was startled out of his thoughts by Yuugi laughter. A look of pain and hurt crossed his face as he stared at Yuugi. 

"N-no Mokuba I'm not laughing at you, you see I-I messed these two questions up too when I took this test, and I never thought I would find someone else that did it to, I mean even Jou got them right. I'm really sorry Mokuba." Mokuba turned his attention from the laughing Yuugi on to the two questions that Yuugi was finger was shakily pointing to on his test paper. '_Number 5 why did male werewolves begin to take on other male werewolves on as mates? Number 7; what event in history enable male werewolves able to become pregnant and bear children, in thus saving the werewolves?'_ Mokuba looked up at Yuugi as his laughter died off, he let a small smile form on his lips as he saw that Yuugi had been telling the truth, Yuugi was a very bad liar, no matter how hard he tried. 

No longer hurt by Yuugi laughter Mokuba asked, "when I got the test back I wonder why I had gotten these two wrong, when I asked Seto to look over the practice test that I took he said they were right." Yuugi put his hand on Mokuba shoulder and squeezed lightly trying to give him some small comfort. Both of them knew that Seto had been too busy to really look over Mokuba paper.

Yuugi chuckled to himself as he said with laughter in his voice, "well now that **I** know the answer **I** will pass on my knowledge to you." Mokuba giggled as Yuugi tapped the end of his nose. In the best teacher voice that he could muster Yuugi said, "the answer to number 5 is that about 350 years ago the female population of the werewolves' societies was starting to die off. No on really knew why the females were dying or why less and less females pups were being born. You have that part right. Which is more then I had." Mokuba giggled as he shifted in Yuugi lap. "The part that you left out what the real reason why male werewolves took each other on as mates. The reason was that if a werewolf; it didn't matter if they were males or female, was not mated by the age of 25 their hormones would start to take over and then they would start attacking town and villages, trying to find an appropriate mate. It was how the rumor of mad half-man half-wolf stories got started. Sense there weren't many female werewolves around they had to take on other male as mates to soothe there raging hormones so that the secret of the werewolves would stay a secret. As Yuugi finished his explanation he glanced down at the paper re-reading the next question. Yuugi smiled as he read over question number 7, the story behind the answer was one of Yuugi's favorites stories. 

"Hey Mokuba?" 

Mokuba looked up, his bright blue eyes shinning, "yes Yuugi?"

Have you ever heard the story behind question number 7. Mokuba glanced over the question before shaking his head no. Yuugi laughed while ruffling Mokuba thick raven-colored hair. 

"Do you want me to tell you?" Yuugi asked even know he knew that he didn't have to because Mokuba pleading eyes said it all. Mokuba nodded happily as he jumped off the couch and ran into the families kitchen. With a confused expression on his face Yuugi pushed the blanket off him letting it fall to the floor and followed Mokuba into the kitchen. Pushing the swinging door open he asked, "Mokuba what are you doing?" 

The young blue-eyed wolf had already pulled a chair over to the counter and had pulled out the popcorn maker, and was reaching for the popcorn container when he turned around and smiled brightly and very plainly said, "you can't here a good story with out popcorn. Besides I can tell that you really like this story and I want to make it special for you when you tell me."

Yuugi smiled sweetly as he walked over to the struggling wolf, picking him up and placing him on his shoulders, Yuugi twirled around in circles a few times, earning giggles from Mokuba as he twirled before he moved over to the counter so that Mokuba could grab the popcorn container. Mokuba was still giggling as Yuugi placed him back into the chair. Yuugi begun walking over to popcorn maker before he stopped in mid-step and turned back to Mokuba with an evil smirk on his face. 

"Mokuba how about we melt some chocolate and use it to dip it in our popcorn." Yuugi whispered as if it were a big secret. Mokuba face brighten at the mention of chocolate, most people knew how hyper he got when he ate chocolate and would never offer him any, in fact he hadn't had any in almost a year and he missed it sweet yet salty taste severely. Mokuba nodded dreamily as he handed the popcorn container to Yuugi.

"Mokuba can you do me a favor?" Mokuba nodded as he snapped out of his daze. "Go into the freezer and all the way in the back you will find a bag of frozen peas that says, "American Snow Peas." Will you being that bag to me?" Yuugi asked as he poured the popcorn seeds into the popcorn maker, trying not to laugh at Mokuba facial expression. '_What in the world does he want peas for at a time like this, I mean I know that he loves them but I didn't think that he liked them enough to put them in his popcorn.' _Mokuba thought to himself as he dragged a chair over to the freezer and opened the door. Mokuba shivered as a blast of cold air hit him as he reached in and grabbed the only bag of peas in the freezer. Unhappily he dragged the chair back to the large kitchen table before ambling over to the leather clad older werewolf handed the bag of peas to him. Mokuba glanced up curiously as he heard Yuugi chuckling as he took the bag from him. 

Now intrude by the bag of peas Mokuba watch as the grinning violet-eyed wolf sauntered over to the sink and pulled out a small knife. "Now Mokuba what you are about to see is one of my best kept secretes, not even Jou know about this one, you have to promise never to tell anyone what you are about to see." Mokuba blue eyes went wide, as he thought '_I wonder what this secret has to do with a bag of American peas.' _ Mokuba moved closer entranced by Yuugi strange request, he blinked as Yuugi drew the knife happily across the bag of frozen American peas over the kitchen sink and then walked the short distances to Mokuba. 

Still smirking Yuugi held the bag out to Mokuba and told him to put his hand in the bag and pull out the chocolate. Seeing Yuugi still grinning happily Mokuba thought 'that's it _as much as I love him, I think he's finally cracked.'_ With a forced sigh Mokuba stuck his left hand into the bag of peas expected to feel only peas, but was shocked when his hand meet cold plastic, quickly grabbing the plastic substance he pulled it out. He got the shock of his life as he found himself face to face with a huge bag of chocolate bars. Mokuba was brought out of his shock by Yuugi laughter. 

Seeing Mokuba's confused expression Yuugi took the bag of chocolate from the small boy and motioned him over to the stove as he placed a small pot on it, and dropped two large pieces of chocolate in. Yuugi picked the young raven-haired boy up and placed him on his hip, before he grabbed a large spoon to stir the melting chocolate with. "You see Mokuba almost everyone who lives in this house has a love affair with chocolate, especially Jou." Yuugi said with laughter in his voice as he stirred the chocolate gently. "And everyone hates peas except me," Yuugi continued speaking as he stopped stirring the chocolate, dipping his finger in the bubbling, dark brown substance. Sticking his finger in his mouth tasting it before, tapping the end of Mokuba nose, smirking in a all-knowing way before saying, "so you see, to save my tasty treat's from prying hands I hide them in the one place that on one would ever think of touching and eating but me." Yuugi tried unsuccessfully to stiffen his laughter as Mokuba's eyes went wide glancing back and forth between the bag of peas and the smirking tri-colored hair teen. While still laughing Yuugi tossed the bag of peas into the kitchen sink. 

His eyes still wide Mokuba said, "Wow, Yuugi do you think I could use your idea to hide my chocolate? Cos you know how my partens are, they never let me have any, and big brother will just take any that gets by my partens because despite not wanting to amit it he too had a love affair with chocolate." Yuugi blinked a few times in surprise before reaching over and ruffling Mokuba hair laughing lightly. "Sure Mokuba but I would have to show you another night, because our chocolate and popcorn are done and I want to tell this story this story sometime tonight." Mokuba nodded happily as Yuugi put him down. He then quickly grasped Yuugi hand and pulled both of them back threw the swinging door and into the lovely-furnished family room. 

Yuugi sat the bowl of chocolate covered popcorn on the oak coffee table before sitting down and pulling Mokuba into his lap; he then reached over Mokuba and grabbed the popcorn and sitting it on Mokuba lap. 

"The tale starts off about 340 years ago when males first started taking each other on as mates. By now most males had gotten over their pride and had started to realized that the only way to keep from dying a very painful death was if the mated with another male. But this did not solve the werewolves' main problem. Their main problem was that the females' werewolves were dying out, at an even fast rate then before. It was estimated that within the next two generations of werewolves the population would have almost died out. All hope seemed to be lost for the werewolves and almost all had giving up salvation. 

But there was one wolf who refused give up hope and his name was Jeremiah. Before his eighteenth birthday Jeremiah had already become one of the most powerful werewolf magician of his times, even know he started off in a very poor family. As Jeremiah had grown increasing more powerful he longed for children to pass his wisdom onto. Even know females were hard to find and were normally promised off to rich male heir the second they were born, Jeremiah parents were able to find a female to mate him off with. But tragically the young female werewolf died before both of their eighteenth birthdays, and they were never mated. No matter how powerful Jeremiah had become his partens had been unable to find another female mate. But as his eighteenth birthday came around and the mating ceremonies begun Jeremiah found that there were no females left to mate with, and because his parents feared that he would never mate and they would lose him forever, they forced him to mate with another male. His dreams of producing children and passing down his knowledge were several crushed. At first Jeremiah hated and despised his male mate, and would beat and ravish him ever day but slowly as time drifted by the sweetness and warm-heartedness of his mate won over Jeremiah crushed heart. As time flowed by Jeremiah want for children grew and he soon begun expressing the want to his mate, who agreed wholeheartedly, but knew that it would be impossible for they both were male.

But Jeremiah disagreed with his mate and said that with his mate's help that they could find a way threw magic. Reluctantly his mate agreed and for many months both toiled daily in the lab trying to find away to enable male werewolves become pregnant. With each passing day they made greater and greater progress, as they strive for their answer.

Unknowingly the mated pair were angering the Goddesses, who thought that the two young males were encroaching into land that did not belong to them. Together all the Goddesses decided that they would send one of there own to set the pair straight. The Goddess that was sent was the Water Goddess for she has the calmest disposition of all. 

The Water Goddess arrived in the small, but cozy country home in her human form. Both wolves jumped upon hearing the loud clap of thunder that filled the room, causing Jeremiah to unknowingly drop an unknown ingredient into their male pregnancy potion. 

"The both of you stop what you re doing and look upon me the Goddess of the Water." Both wolves turned to face the Goddess, seeing her beautiful, sparkling, very light blue dress that hung to her knees, with waterdrop earring and startling blue eyes, both wolves eyes went wide as they dropped to the ground and bowed so low that their noses touched the floor. Seeing that she had both wolves' attention the Water Goddess begun speaking in a soft by powerful voice.

"The both of you are you stop what you are doing, for you are encroaching on to the Goddesses land and that is angering them. If you do not stop what you are doing prepare yourselves to be punished by the Goddesses for all eternity. This is your only warning, we will not warn you again." In an even softer voice as she disappeared from view she whispered, "pleased heed it."

Both wolves slowly stood up, shaking heavily. Jeremiah held his mate very closed to him, gently kissing him on the cheek. "What are we going to do Jeremiah?" Jeremiah glanced over at the potion that they had been working on for weeks, his green colored eyes going wide as he took in the bright pink color that the potion had taken on. Smiling joyfully at his mate as he said, "We are almost there love we can not give up on are dreams, not even for the Goddesses."

So the two returned to their research. Only a few weeks later the young male came running from the bathroom shouting at the top of his lungs, " Jeremiah-koi we did, we really did it." Jeremiah came running from the basement with a happy grin on his face as he pulled his mate into a fierce hug and ravished his lips. Jeremiah pulled them both down the stairs. Reaching the lab Jeremiah let go of his mate hand and walked over to a huge black cabinet, pulling a small sliver key out of his pocket and placing it in the keyhole. Twisting the key he unlocked the cabinet and opened the doors. Jeremiah quickly pulled out a very large potion bottle that contained a dark pink, colored potion label Pre12. Jeremiah kissed the bottle before carefully caring it over to his bag and sliding it inside. Putting the bag on his shoulder he walked back over to his smiling mate. Nuzzling into his neck, Jeremiah said, "Let's go tell our news to the rest of the pack." He gently pulled his mate back up the stairs but their happiness short lived when they met a very angry Fire Goddess. 

Before either wolf could say another the fire Goddess pointed her finger accusingly at both wolves, a fireball forming at the tip. "You should have never defied the Goddesses. Now both of you and your unborn child shale perish, and burn in hell for all eternity." The fire Goddess slammed her hand up into the air; several fireballs streamed out of her hand, flying everywhere. Fire quickly engulfed the small kitchen. Jeremiah jumped in front of his mate as the fireballs were shot from the Goddess hand, trying to protect him and their unborn child with a strong magical shield, but it was all in vein, both Jeremiah and his pregnant mate died in the fire. 

As the two wolves pack member came running to the small burning hut, the sky opened up with a sweet summer rain that quickly extinguished the fire. There was a day of morning for the couple before their pack had to move on. None of the pack knew that Jeremiah and his mate had achieved the impossible and their dreams. It wasn't until many years later when the first male werewolves in Germany, around the area that Jeremiah and his pack had lived, started to become pregnant and give birth to children, did Jeremiah pack understand that they had been able to achieve their dream before their deaths after all. Slowly over the next ten year the epidemic spread to the rest of the world population of male wolves did rest of the word truly begin to understand what had happened, and what Jeremiah and his mate had sacrifice for their dreams, and for them. Not only did Jeremiah and his mate never give up, but they achieved the impossible more then once, when they gave the werewolves the one thing that they had lacked for so many years, it was hope and a fighting spirit, hope for a better future and the spirit to fight for their dreams. But still the question lingers to this day, how did the potion spread to the rest of the world was it threw the hope and dream over Jeremiah and his mate? Or something else and why did the Goddesses allow it to spread when they protests so much against it. 

Yuugi smiled as he glanced down at the sleeping Mokuba as he finished he favorite story, not at all mad that he had fallen asleep, Yuugi chuckled softly as he remembered that the first time that he had head this story he too had fallen asleep. Yuugi sighed as he brushed the bangs out of Mokuba face, '_when I have children I hope they are like Mokuba he such a sweet kid.'_ Yuugi thought as he eyelid slipped closed. 

As Yuugi started his decent into the land of dreams the telephone rang. At first Yuugi turned slightly hoping that in this position he could ignore the shrill noise and fall back asleep. But the phone would not give up, and Yuugi surrender, as he groggily picked up the receiver. "Hello Yuugi here may I ask who calling?"

"Ah, Yuugi I am so glade that you're there, I need to know have you seen Mokuba, fucking Anzu lost him. Please tell me that you know where he is Yuugi." Yuugi jerked that phone away from his sensitive ears as he blinked a few times. Yuugi had been unable to understand what had been yelled threw his sleepily haze. 

"Cho is that you? Please slow down I can't understand a word you saying" Yuugi asked groggily as he sat up slight. He was surprised that Cho was speaking like that, normally she was clam and reserved. She seemed to almost be in tears. 

"I'm sorry Yuugi, I'm just really upset." Yuugi nodded even know he knew that Cho couldn't see him. "Anzu lost Mokuba and I called to see if he came to you, I know how much he likes you." 

Yuugi smiled as he shifted slightly pulling Mokuba closer to him, before turning his attention back to the phone. "Yea Cho he's here. I'm sorry I should have called you or Anzu to tell you that he came over." Yuugi hung his head in shame, he should have known better.

There was a small chuckle on the other end before Cho answered sounding very relived, "no Yuugi don't feel bad, it's not your responsibility to watch and keep track of the pups, its Anzu. I'm just glade that he is there with you; I know how much he hates spending time with Anzu. Who know what could happen while he's in her care." Yuugi laughed lightly along with Cho as he glanced down at Mokuba before whispering.

"Me to Cho, me to."

"What did you say Yuugi?" Yuugi only shook his head while grinning broadly before answering.

"Nothing Cho don't worry about it. Do you have a time that you want to come and pick him up? After all the second half of the school year does starts tomorrow." Yuugi nodded tiredly as Cho gave him a time and hung up the phone as closed his eyes again. Yuugi sighted softly as a pleasant smile graced his lips as he slipped into the land of dreams.

'Mmm… _maybe they will be a wonderful as they were before,_' was Yuugi last conscious thought before sleep claimed his soul. 

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*** 

I hope that you enjoyed this very long chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. 

The next chapter won't becoming out for the next few weeks, because the next two weeks belong solely to tennis, unless I get some free time, which I don't think will happen. 

For all those people who asked Yuugi and Yami will meet in the next chapter, I promise. But they won't get together right away, it will happen slowly. 

Again I would like to apologies for the long delay in the coming of this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. ^.^ 

__


	4. Meeting For the First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, hopefully you knew that, but I do own other character that you don't recognize. 

First off I would like to apologize for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out, my life had been nothing but schoolwork and more schoolwork since the tennis season ended about three weeks or so ago. Incase anyone out there is interested the girls tennis team won the City championships. 

I would like to thank everyone, who had reviewed my story so far, it is your reviews that keeps me writing, even when I felt that I didn't have the time. 

** Important Note**

I have never seen Marik before so I really don't know much about him or his Yami, so if I screwed anything up with them would someone please inform me. Also I made Malik have the black marks under his eyes while Marik does not, I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Also everyone should be happy after this chapter, Yuugi and Yami finally meet. Yay!! Warning slight Anzu bashing. 

Fixed pairing for this story are M/M and B/R 

Unfixed or questionable pairing for this story are S/Y and Y/Y (though if you pay close enough attention you should know which pairing I' am going to choose." I am also considering some Mai/Honda. 

Please enjoy this chapter and then rewive it. Remember it's your reviews that make me feel guilty when I don't write. So review review, review. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuugi groaned as he pushed his forest green comforter aside and sleepily swung his legs over the side of his bed and onto to the floor. With a defeated sigh, Yuugi pushed himself off his soft and inviting bed and made his way over to his closet, groggily he pulled out his school uniform along with a big fluffy white towel before heading over to the door marked bathroom. Yuugi growled sleepily as he almost tripped over his math book laying on the floor, 'why does school have to start soooo early_?' _Yuugi moaned as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes before continuing on his trek to the bathroom.

Yuugi groaned quietly as he opened the bathroom door, the cold air immediately attacking his bare arms and legs. Wrapping his arms around himself Yuugi walked into the bathroom, swiftly headed over to the shower, turning it on and adjusting the temperature until it was to his liking. Shutting his tired eyes Yuugi quickly stripped and got into the shower, moaning blissfully as the scolding hot water rushed over his freezing cold skin. 'Mmm… I love being in a warm shower_.'_ Yuugi thought as he moaned in ecstasy, as he grabbed the bar of unscented soap. 

With his eyes still blissfully sealed closed Yuugi stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off before he wrapped the big fluffy white towel around his waist and ambled over to the sink. Yuugi grabbed his toothbrush from the rack, sighing as he put a small amount of toothpaste on the brush before sticking the toothbrush in his mouth and brushed his teeth. 

Finishing brushing his teeth Yuugi filled a glass of water so that he could rinse his mouth out. Yuugi opened his eyes slowly as he raised the glass to his lips, a gasp caught in his throat as his violet colored eyes went wide, the glass of water slowly slipped from his fingertips, shattering as it made contact with the sink. Yuugi was forcibly brought out of his shock as sharp shards of glass bit hungrily into his palm. Yuugi lifted his right hand up to his shoulder in shock not caring that small rivers of blood were quickly making their way down his fingers and on to his chest. Hesitantly, Yuugi ran his bloody fingers over his small triangular birthmark, only his birthmark was covered by a hickey. 

Yuugi blushed, as he thought, 'wasn't it only a dream_?'_ Even know he had woken up last night and his hand had been completely healed, Yuugi had put it off as nothing more then his werewolves healing powers. But now he didn't know what to think the hickey covering his birthmark was in the exact same place as the wolf from his dream had been kissing him. Had the man from his dream somehow healed him and then left his ownership mark? 

"Yuugi? Son are you all right, I can smell blood?" Yuugi jumped in surprise and turning around as he heard his father voice coming from down the hall. 

"Ye-yea dad I'm fine, just dropped a glass. Nothing to worry about." Yuugi said as he quickly picked up the towel that had fallen during his shock. Mentally Yuugi sighed in relief, as he got the towel high enough to cover the mark as his father walked in with a small frown on his face. 'Oh no, here it's comes_'_ Yuugi thought as his father walked forward with a rag and small blue bottle filled with antibiotics in hand. 

~~~Yuugi's School~~~~~~~~

Yuugi sighed as he walked into his first period class gently rubbing his bandaged hand. It felt like there was still glass shards imbedded deep inside his arm and palm. Glancing around the partly filled classroom he spotted his best friend Jou sitting in the back of the room talking with two of their non-werewolf friends, Mai and Honda. 

"Hey Yuugi over here" Honda shouted as he waved Yuugi over. Yuugi nodded as he slowly trudged over and sat down in an empty chair. 

"Yuugi honey, what happened to your hand?" Mai asked as she glanced curiously at Yuugi's bandaged hand. He rolled his eyes when Jou shot him a look. 

"I just cut my self on some glass, it's nothing to worry about." Yuugi said blushing as he laid his head down on his desk, closing his eyes as he listened to the conversions around him. 

'Mmmm… I need coffee,' Yuugi moaned to himself as he buried his head deeper into his arms. It had become an almost daily ritual that every morning, weather he had school or not that he would go to Cho's coffee shop and order a large coffee. But unfortunately because he had to spend time bandaging his hand this morning he couldn't get to the shop and make it on time to school too. 

Lavender eye opened slightly as he heard Jou's warning growl from beside him. His eyes went wide as he felt a warm hand slid up his leg and onto his thigh. Yuugi growled as he roughly pushed the hand off his leg and sat up glaring at the offender.

Seto smirked as he captured the hand that Yuugi had used to push his hand away, and used it to pull Yuugi out of his seat so that he was flush up against him. Jou growled, as he leaped from his chair, bearing his sharp, peal white teeth at Seto as Seto wrapped an arm around a struggling Yuugi, pulling him even closer to him. With his free hand Seto reached out and pushed the blond haired werewolf back into his chair. "Sit pup" Seto sneered as the blond wolf fell roughly back into his chair. 

Chuckling lightly the smirking werewolf lead a struggling Yuugi away to the front of the room, pushing him lightly into an open seat. While Yuugi righted himself in his new seat Seto bent down and presented him with a big Styrofoam cup of French Vanilla coffee from his mother's coffee shop. 

"I know that you missed coming to mother's shop today, so I though I would bring you a cup. I know how French Vanilla is your favorite." Sharp, ice blue eyes glared down at Yuugi bandaged hand before leaning in slightly and whispering softly, "I also want to know what happened to your hand and who did it to you." Yuugi glanced down at his hand and then back up at the blue-eyed wolf. Growling softly, Yuugi closed his eyes and shook his head, pushing the cup away from him.

Seto smirked as he watched Yuugi push the coffee away, he knew that Yuugi would come around, he couldn't resist coffee for very long. Before he stood up Seto leaned all the way over and kissed Yuugi on the check letting his lips linger before whispering in his ear, "I can't wait to be your husband," Seto chuckled softly as he smiled sweetly at the glare he received. 

Yuugi snorted lightly as he glared at the cup of coffee as Seto sat in the chair next to him. 'How dare he treat me like he already owns me,' Yuugi growled to himself. Yuugi sighed as his urge for coffee over took him and begun drinking the sweet confection. Yuugi rolled his eyes and frowned as he saw Seto smirk from beside him. Finishing the coffee off Yuugi sighed as he laid his head down on the desk letting his eyes slip closed, hopefully the coffee would take over soon so that he could stay awake. 'Maybe it won't be so bad being mated to Seto, he is rather sweet even if he is an arrogant bastard,' Yuugi though to himself as Seto reached out and softly rubbed his injured hand. Yuugi shook his head lightly, what was he thinking.

"Excuse me class." Seto dropped his hold on Yuugi's hand, and frowned as the principle Mr. Yamada walked through the classroom door. Yuugi smiled to himself, the only reason that Seto held back physically hurting students since middle school, to keep away from '_his'_ Yuugi, was because he was afraid of Mr. Yamada. Kano Yamada was a pack leader from a neighboring pack who had a soft spot for humans and he made sure that Seto understood that if anything happened to any of his students, especially the human ones that Seto would face his wrath. 

"I have some bad news," Kano paused long enough to make sure that he had the class full attention before continuing, "your teacher Mr. Smith has had an unfortunate accident and can not continue teaching this year." Yuugi perked up at the good news, personally Yuugi didn't like Mr. Smith. He was an American who really didn't understand Japanese customs, he was also easily imitated, something that Seto easily took advantaged of so that he was partners with Yuugi for every project.

Kano waited for the class to settle down before he continued, "on that note I would like you to meet your new Life Styles and English teacher." As Mr. Yamada gestured towards the door a young looking man with long, slightly curly, sandy blond hair and dark green eyes walked in. Yuugi's eyes went wide as he caught the man's scent, he was most defintly a wolf, a wolf with high status. Yuugi could tell, not just because his scent but also by the way he walked, cool, confident, and sharp. 'I wonder if he's from that new pack that came from Egypt?' Yuugi thought to himself as his new teacher strutted up to the front of the room and stood next to Mr. Yamada. 

With a huge smile on his face Mr. Yamada said, "class I would like you to meet your new teacher Mr. Kamamoto." The young blond bowed to the class at the end of the introduction. Righting himself Mr. Kamamoto smiled and nodded to Kano before saying,

"Thank you sir, I can handle it from here." Kano bowed to Mr. Kamamoto before he nodded and walked out, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing it as he shut the door behind him. Yuugi closed his eyes in thought 'Kamamoto? Where have I heard that name before?' Yuugi shook his head lightly, he would think about it later. 

Turing back to the class the blond haired teacher smiled and said, "Good morning class, my name is Cristiano Kamamoto and it's a pleasure to be here. Before I induce you to your new classmates, I want tell you a little about my self. I am originally from Italy but my family and me have just recently moved from Egypt." Before the young teacher could say anything more the sound the door opening and slamming shut echoed thought the room. All eyes turned towards the door and the brown haired girl in a cheerleader's uniform that had just came through it. 

" I'm sorry that I'm late sensei." Seto and several of his classmates chuckled as Anzu tripped over her own two feet and fell to the ground, her books and papers flying everywhere. 

"Quite all right miss, but please take a seat." Mr. Kamamoto said in a gentle voice as he helped Anzu pick up her papers and books. Hearts filled Anzu eyes as she looked up and saw her new teacher with his beautiful lightly tanned skin and gently sea green eyes. Nodding vigorously Anzu grabbed her papers and ran towards the front row pushing a young girl named Yachi out of her seat and onto the ground. Mr. Kamamoto just shook his head as Yachi sadly picked up her stuff and headed towards the back of the room. Yuugi shook his head as well, Yachi was one of the shiest girls in the school and she would never say anything against the popular cheerleader. 

"Excuses me miss," Yachi turned towards the new teacher with her sad blue eyes downcast. The young teacher walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her gently back over to the desk she had once occupied. Yuugi glanced curiously at his new teacher what was he going to do? 

"Excuses me miss," he said addressing Anzu who was busy starring off into space dreaming about her new, good looking teacher. He might not be a wolf but hey she could dream couldn't she? 

"Yes" Anzu answered, looking quite surprised that he had said anything to her, she thought that he would love looking a beautiful being such as herself and would be grateful that she had gotten rid of the ugly, unpopular girl. Anzu eyes went wide as she caught her new teacher scent for the first time. 

"I do believe that you accidentally took this young lady seat, please move to another seat." Mr. Kamamoto said with a grin on his face but there was a hard glint in his sea green eyes that told Anzu that she had better move. Yachi blushed lightly as she sat down in her seat as Anzu hurriedly got up and moved to another seat in the back.

"Thank you" Yachi said softly as she settled in her seat looking at the floor as a small smile formed on her face. Mr. Kamamoto nodded and smiled as he walked away. 

"All right class before there are anymore interruptions, I would like you to meet your new classmates," turning towards the door the young teacher called out "would one of you boys come in please?" At the teacher command a teenage boy walked in with a light frown on his face. Yuugi raised an eyebrow, ' and I thought that I had a thing for leather.' 

The blond-haired teenage boy was dressed in a pair of skintight black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, along with a tight, blood red leather shirt. A pair on black leather wristbands adored each of his wrists. He also had on a small pair of gold earrings. Yuugi was also quite surprised when he saw the blondes eye color; dark purple with a hint of madness fitted him very well. 

"Class I would like you to meet Marik Ishtar," the blond bowed rather reluctantly. Yuugi thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Marik face when Mr. Kamamoto smile and nodded.

"Next" Mr. Kamamoto said towards the door, and a few minutes later another youth walked through the door. Almost every one in the class gasped, this second boy looked almost exactly like the first right down to their eye color. They were even wearing the same clothing, the only real difference between them was that this new youth had small black marks under each eye giving him harsher look then his twin. 

'There probably twins, Celso and Caio wear the same clothing all the time.' Yuugi thought to himself as he looked over his second new classmate. Yuugi turned his attention back to his teacher as he begun the introduction for his second new classmate. 

"Class I would like you to meet, Malik Shoiriki" Malik didn't bow like his look-a-like had done, and his smirk only deepened when he saw Mr. Kamamoto roll his eyes and shake his head. Yuugi shook his head in confusion as he placed his head in his hands; so they weren't twins, but then how could they look so much alike if they weren't related? Yuugi looked up and caught Malik gaze, those dark purple eyes held mischief and mayhem and seem to say, "I can't wait for you to see what happens next." Yuugi cocked his head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow in response, but the blond grin only seemed to grow as he stepped closer to his blond look alike. 

"Yami would you come in please." Yuugi was brought back by his teacher calling the last student in. 'Yami is his name, that means darkness, it can't be can it?' Yuugi thought to himself as his heart began racing. Yuugi swallowed hard as the butterflies began fluttering in his stomach; he could just feel that this Yami was the man from his dream. Yuugi shifted nervously in his seat as the door opened and the youth walked in. 

Yuugi gasped softly, this youth named Yami had the same tri-colored hair as him only there were a few more blond streaks running through it. He also looked to be only be a few inches taller then him and his eyes were slightly more angular, but other then that they looked almost exactly alike, right down to the leather neck belt. Yami was wearing a pair of skintight black leather pants along with a flowing black silk shirt. He was also wearing a black leather jacket that had what looked like hieroglyphic writing on it. Like Marik he to wore a small gold earring in his left ear. He held the regal air of pack leader son in fact they each held themselves like they held high rank. 

Yuugi looked over his shoulder when he heard a lust filled grow from behind him. Yuugi rolled his lavender colored eyes when he saw it was Anzu. Yuugi thought that by now she would have understood the pack hierarchy, that there was no way that anyone of that high of status would take on the lowest class wolf of another pack like her as a mate. It was the same thing as her thinking that Seto would mate with her. She just didn't seem to get it. 

"Class, this is your last new classmate, Yami Kamamoto." Yuugi blinked a few times in surprise, he had never expected Yami to be the teacher's son, but now that he sniffed the air he could tell that they were indeed father and son. Yuugi gasped, and quickly looked down as Yami looked up and nodded to the class but like Malik didn't bow either, he had the same blood crimson eye color as the man from his dream. Slowly as if pulled by some outside force Yuugi raised his head again and met blood red eyes that bored into his soul. 'I told you that we would meet again little one,' Yuugi eyes went wide as a smooth and regal voice washed over his mind, leaving behind a pleasant tingling sensation. Yuugi was forced to break eye contacted with the red-eyed beauty as Seto reached out and grabbed his arm harshly, growling angrily in the back of his throat. Yuugi turned back just in time to see frowns cross all three of the new werewolves faces. 

"All right boys would you please take a seat and we will get this class started." Yuugi blinked a few times, he could swear that he heard underline an anger in Mr. Kamamoto voice. Yuugi just shook his head as the three nodded, and split up. The two look a-likes went down the first aisle while Yami went down the second. Seto growl increased and so did the grip on Yuugi's arm as the red-eyed wolf walked down the aisle beside Yuugi's making sure that he brushed up against Yuugi before he sat down a few seats behind Yuugi. Yuugi had to force back a blush as he fully caught the young wolf's scent it was the same foreign scent as the wolf from his dream. 

Yuugi shook his head as he tried to focus back on Mr. Kamamoto and what he was saying, 

"for those of you who don't know, this class is called Life Styles. In this class you are going to learn all about life, from how to raise children to holding down jobs to dealing with every day marriage problems. You will receive a life mate, a person who will aide you in making all the decisions in your new life. Your life mate will be chosen by pulling a number out of a hat, and whoever had the same number as you will become your life mate for the duration of this class." Mr. Kamamoto chuckled lightly as a hand shot into the air. "And no it doesn't matter if your partner turns out to be the same sex as you or not you will never know how your life will turn out, and it will be a good experience for everyone." He said anticipating the question; the girl's hand immediately went down as she blushed. 

Mr. Kamamoto seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he said, " I think now is the perfect time to find who your new husband or wife is going to be." He continued talking as he walked up to his desk and grabbed small slips of paper and a bright red hat. "After you receive a piece of paper from the hat do not open it, wait until the rest of the class has received there's first. Then I will begin calling out numbers, when your number is called please come to the front of the room to meet your new partner. You and your partner should then grab an envelope from the box on my desk, and then the two of you should head over to the kitchen classroom, where you and your partner can begin looking and filling out the papers inside the envelope." 

Finishing his explanation Mr. Kamamoto walked over to the row next to Yuugi's and held out the red hat to Yachi, blushing lightly she timidly reached inside and grabbed a number, he continued around the room until he reached the end of the very last row. Walking back up to his desk the green-eyed teacher said, "Please open your slips of paper and when I call your number come to the front of the room so that I may take attendance." 

'3' Yuugi thought to himself after he opened his slip of paper, he could only hope that Seto had a different number. Yuugi jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his arm, turning he found a note from Jou being shoved on his desk. Blinking he glanced over at his friend who nodded with a silly grin on his face, nodding back Yuugi picked it up and slipped it into his backpack, he would read it later. 

"Number 3" Yuugi stood shakily as he heard Mr. Kamamoto call his number, looking to his left he saw Seto frown momentarily before he stood up. Yuugi felt his heart sink, he couldn't believe that Seto had the same number as him. Moving toward the front of the room Yuugi glanced behind him and was surprised to find both Yami and Seto standing behind him. 

"Name please?" Mr. Kamamoto said without looking up.

"Muto Yuugi," was his nervous reply as he glanced over his shoulder, both wolves were still standing behind him. Seto was glaring daggers at Yami but the leather-clad wolf seemed not to notice, his crimson eyes hard as he continued looking straight ahead. Yuugi sighed, maybe there was hope that Seto wasn't his partner, he didn't think that Yami would be up here if he didn't have the same number, but then again he was sure that Seto could change that, he always did. 

"Name please"

"Kaiba Seto" 

"Kamamoto Yami," both boys said at the same time making the teacher look up in surprise. 

"What is going on here, which of you have the number 3?" Mr. Kamamoto demanded as he looked up his face was filled with confusion. He frowned as both of them said that they did, "let me see your slips of paper." Both boys handed they slips over to the green eyed teacher. 

"Mr. Kaiba your number is 9, so why are you up here? He said as he handed the slips of paper back to their owners. Growling, Seto reached out and grabbed Yuugi by the arm, pulling him up against him as he snarled,

"Yuugi belongs to me and I refuse to let him be anyone else partner but mine, especially to some foreigner who doesn't understand the roles around here. " Yuugi winced as Seto's grip became tighter he was sure that it was going to bruise and if he didn't watch it he was going to draw blood, he could already feel Seto's sharp nails digging into his skin. 

Calmly as he closed his eyes Mr. Kamamoto said in a tone that held no argument, "Mr. Kaiba, I am sure that Yuugi belongs to no one and I'm sure he doesn't appreciate being treated as such, so please let go of him. I also have already stated that I will make no partner exceptions for this project." Yuugi shivered as the blond haired teacher opened his eyes, they board the look of a furious sea storm as he beard his teeth at Seto "I also will not stand to have my authority challenged by a mere pup do you understand Mr. Kaiba?" Yuugi felt Seto shakily backup before he let go of his arm and turned around glaring at the class daring them to say anything as he walked back to seat.

"I'm sorry about that Yuugi." Yuugi turned back to look up at Mr. Kamamoto who had an apologetic look in his eyes. Yuugi smiled brightly and nodded as the teacher wrote down Yami name next to his and Yami grabbed the envelope. 

"Come," Yami said in a husky voice as he lightly grabbed Yuugi's arm and pulled him through the open door and into the next room. Yuugi blushed as he sat down in the chair next to Yami. Yuugi looked up as the leather clad youth sat next to him, he was caught of guard when Yami leaned over and purred in his ear, "incase you were wondering… yes, it was me who left that mark."

Evil ending I know but I felt that I needed to end it somewhere, and this seemed the perfect place, after all this chapter is more then 13 pages long. 

I hope that everyone enjoyed it, and please review, I love reading what you guys write. 

I also hope that the names didn't bother anyone. I am very bad at coming up with names, so I had to search for suitable Japanese last names. Also incase anyone noticed that both Malik and Yami along with his father last name is Japanese, yet Yami's father didn't come from Japan. Don't worry it will be explained later. 

Please excuses the grammar and spelling errors, I hope that they weren't too bad.

**Request** 

When you are reviewing the story could you please put in your review if you want Mai and Honda to be together, because I really don't care either way.

Also I have this feeling as I read other stories on fanfiction.net and other places that my writing style really doesn't match anyone else, is this a good thing or a bad thing? 

Thank you 


	5. Surprising Visit

Hey! I hope that everyone holiday went well, whatever you celebrate. Mine sure was.   
  
I hope that all my reviews can forgive me for the long delay of this chapter so may things have attributed to it's long delay, witch includes a small case of writers block that helped started another story that I hope to post soon.   
  
I would also like to sincerely thank everyone who gave their caring words about my writing style. It made to fell confident about my writing abilities. Also all full names are given last name first.  
  
I am also sure that there are some spelling mistakes still left but I tried to find as many as I could before I posted.   
  
Dictionary of words for this chapter:  
  
Daijoubo desk ka?-- are you alright?  
  
Arigato gozaimasu-- Thank you   
  
Domo Arigato gozaimasu-- Thank you very much (formal)  
  
Do itamashite-- You're welcome  
  
Konoko Gohan-- a Japanese rice dish made with mushroom and rice   
  
Sensei-- teacher   
  
Hai-- yes  
  
Please if you notice anything wrong in the translations please tell me.   
  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Yuugi growled as he threw another shirt angrily over his shoulder. He snorted as he watched the shirt slide down wall and fall to the floor adding to the already huge pile of discarded clothes. 'What are you stressing so much about, your just going to fill out paperwork, not going out on a date.' Yuugi snapped at himself. Rolling his eyes, he thrusted open his dresser drawer glaring angrily at the contents inside before he grabbed a black sleeveless muscle shirt. He sighed as he slipped off his school jacket and white undershirt and slipped on the tight black shirt.   
  
He grimaced as he walked over to his floor length mirror. Several large purple and black bruises adored his right upper and lower arm. Several deep lacerations also adored his upper arm. Yuugi just shook his head as he grabbed his schools light blue jacket from off his bed and put it on effectively covering up the wounds and bruises. Glancing back at the mirror he just shook his head sometimes he just wished that Seto would be more gentile.  
  
Glancing at his clock on the wall, he sight knowing that he still had half an hour until he had to leave and meet Yami. 'What should I do?' Yuugi asked himself as he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. 'Maybe I should start my homework?' Yuugi question as he turned over. He jumped slightly at the sound of a thump, sitting up he looked over the edge of his bed, surprised to find the contents of his backpack scattered all over the floor. Rolling his amethyst colored eyes he slid lazily off the bed and onto the floor, picking up his books and scattered papers, and shoving them back into his bag.   
  
"Hey Jou's note." Yuugi mumbled as he picked it up. Before quickly opening it.   
  
"Hey, Yugu,  
  
Can you believe that we have a new teacher? Hope he's cool, I mean no one can be more boring then Mr. Smith, maybe you wont have to worry about Seto being your partner after all. Isn't that to much to hope for?"   
  
Yuugi shook his head a he shifted into a more comfortable position knowing that Jou was just rambling on about things until he got to his point. Despite the fact that Jou had a tough outer shell he was all mushy inside.   
  
"Anyway," 'Ah, here it comes,' Yuugi thought as he continued reading out loud. "What do you think my mom and dad will say about wanting to turn Mai into one of us? What about your father and the High Council?" Yuugi sighed as he heard Jou's worries and fear through his writing. Everyone knew how much Jou loved Mai despite the fact that she was a human. Mai and Jouunchi had been dating for almost 3 ½ years and had been friend's way longer then that. What upset Jou the most was that he couldn't even drop hints to lessen the blow about his secret, even as he fell deeper and deeper in love with her. He feared that because he kept his secret from her that she would leave him. He was also half-afraid that his family would say no. But what he feared the most was that Seto's father was on the High Council and might ruin his chances of being with her. Now with a little more then a month left before the mating ceremony begins, he must bring her before his parents and ask them permission to bring her, a human, into their family. Then if they approve then he had to ask permission from his father and the High Council for their permission to turn her into a wolf and produce children.   
  
Yuugi frowned as he pushed himself off the floor and walked over to his desk, turning on his computer, waiting for the familiar green screen to pop up.   
  
"Voice analysis"   
  
"Mouto Yuugi" Yuugi grinned as his computer begin making screeching and grinding sounds, signaling that it was starting up. While waiting for it to boot-up Yuugi read the end of Jou's note.  
  
"What do you think of those new students, I know you like one of them I saw you blushing as he pasted by. Won't Seto be happy?"   
  
*Flash back*   
  
"What, what did you say?" Yuugi managed to stuttered out, his soft amethyst colored eyes going wide. He swallowed hard as Yami leaned closer his lips only a few inches from his. Yuugi's eyes went wider as Yami nuzzled gently into his neck, his lips running lightly over his neck.   
  
"You know what I mean. Come to my place after school and you will understand." Yami purred softly against his ear before kissing Yuugi's cheek warmly.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
'Yami'  
  
"Objective?" Yuugi jumped, a light blush covering his cheeks. 'I got to stop thinking about that.'   
  
" I want to write an e-mail."   
  
"Objective confirmed."   
  
Yuugi sat up straighter as the E-mail program started up.  
  
To: BlondHairedWolf@wol.com  
  
From: Leader_Of_The_Pack@wol.com  
  
Dear Jou,  
  
You shouldn't worry so much, there's no reason why your parents would say no about bring Mai into your family they love her. Heck your mom fusses over her like she her own daughter, and your dad hasn't kicked her out yet so that's saying something and unlike Seto their not looking for the best genes in town. As for my dad and the High Council, you shouldn't worry about them either. By the way you were right we do have a sweet new teacher, I could only imagine what would happen if he had let Seto be my partner. Well I have to go. Don't worry so much Jou, everything will turn out all right for you.   
  
Yuugi sighed as he clicked the send button not bothering to answer the rest of Jou's note, he really didn't want to start anything. Shaking his head knowing that most likely it would anyway and stood from his desk. glancing at the clock again he noticed that it was time to go or he would be late.   
  
'Wow this place has really changed.' Yuugi thought as he walked through the front gate of the Komomoto estate in awe. Even thought winter was settling in the trees in the yard still had their beautiful fall leaves and the grass was still a lushes green with out any hints of brown spots. Yuugi cocked his head to the side as the south wind brought a new scent that he never smelled before. Yuugi sighed as he couldn't resist the urge to follow the scent. 'Damn curiosity.' Yuugi cursed as he walked off the main path and around the large house.   
  
Yuugi looked around smiling at the simple beauty of the estate, trying to find the cause of the scent. "Wow" Yuugi whispered as he walked out of the large garden threshold and into a wide open field several yards behind the house. Walking closer to the brown fence his eyes went wide, he had never seen anything so beautiful and free. Inside the large fenced area were hundreds of horses, each a different color and size. Yuugi swallowed hard as one large black horse trotted over wearily, his ears pinned back, snarling angrily as he reached his long neck over the fence sniffing heavily. Yuugi was frozen with fear as the horse jet black head snapped up his ears pinned back, bearing his teeth angrily. Despite the fear that coursed through his veins Yuugi took another step forward, he had never seen an animal like this before. Yuugi glanced curiously at the jet-black animal as it's ears perked forward and neighed loudly as it pressed itself against the fence. Yuugi jumped slightly as the horse rubbed against his leg until he reached his jacket pocket. He cried out as the horse stuck it's muzzle into his jacket pocket, pulling out his apple. As the pure black horse continued munching on his apple Yuugi hesitantly walked closer as he reached out and stroked the massive best neck. 'Wow I've never been this close to another animal before, normally their scared away by my wolf scent.'   
  
"Hey what are you doing you stupid fool, get away from him." Yuugi jumped in surprise as a leather whip passed over his shoulder, cracking only inches in front of his face. He quickly turned around to find a old white haired man dressed only in a pair of dirty overalls and brown boots. Yuugi winced as he gazed into the man's angry and fearful dark green eyes. Yuugi backed up slightly as the man quickly approached, he yelped quietly as the man roughly grabbed his wrist, wrenching him close to his chest, before slapping him hard across the face. Yuugi eyes went wide as he let the man continue to drag him away, he knew better then to try to defend himself, he was after all on, another pack's territory despite the fact that his family owned the land. He would get into big trouble if he hurt this man.   
  
"You stupid fool, do you know what that evil, mad horse could do to you." The man screeched as he roughly shook Yuugi by the shoulders as he raised his hand again and brought it down on Yuugi left cheek. "He could have killed you." Yuugi glanced over his shoulder as the man continued to yell and shake him. The jet-black horse was going crazy, stopping angrily pressing hard against the fence as if trying to break it down.   
  
'Maybe I was wrong' Yuugi thought as he closed his eyes. He jumped slightly as he felt something come over his shoulder with great force, shoving the man off him. Yuugi eyes went wide as the horse begin nuzzling against his shoulder. Still in shock he turned around and let the horse nuzzle into his chest. He turned back around as the man hastily got off the ground whip in hand.  
  
"No!" Yuugi shouted stepping in front of the horse as the white haired man raised his whip raised ready to strike.  
  
"You stupid, foolish boy just you wait until the masters find out you're hear then what I do to that devil horse will be the least of your worries." The old man crackled as he raised his whip again ready to strike Yuugi. "Now get out of my way."   
  
"Junichi stop, I've invited him hear." Yuugi turned towards the garden entrance as Yami's regal and commanding voice rang out through the yard. He watched silently as Junichi turned towards Yami running quickly to his side pushing the whip into his hand before latching tightly to his arm as he mumbled franticly. "But Yami-sama that horse is nuts he could kill that little boy in one blow. He's already attacked me. Please go and save that stupid foolish boy he won't listen to me." Yuugi looked back at the horse and for a second he saw the madness in his eyes, but as he continued to softy stroke the horse neck he could somehow feel that this young, free spirited horse would not hurt him. He really didn't know how he knew, maybe it had something to do with his predator instincts.   
  
"It's alright Junichi I'll deal with it." Yami said firmly as he wrenched the man's hand from his arm. As the old man continued protesting Yami snapped coldly "Junichi I said I would deal with it. Now get out of my sight." Yuugi suddenly felt guilty as the old man nervously scampered away, looking back every few seconds, as if he was waiting for the huge black horse to make it's killing blow. Yuugi shrunk back father into the steeds neck as Yami continue to glare at the retreating man, slightly afraid of what the darkly glaring wolf might do. Yuugi relaxed as Yami turned back to him, his harsh eyes softening as they fell upon his lightly shaking leather-clad form.   
  
"Sorry about that." Yami said softly as he turned one last time to make sure that the green-eyed man was gone. "Are you alright?" Yami asked as he quickly covered the distance between them his crimson colored eyes going wide for a moment at the sight of the quickly forming light purple bruise on Yuugi's cheek before going back to normal. Yuugi cocked his head to the side as the black colored horse begun nuzzling against his leg in an attempt to reach his fallen apple. Yuugi chuckled lightly as he bent down and picked up the apple holding it out to the happily neighing horse. Yuugi blinked as soft fingers brushed against his cheek drawing him back to Yami's question.   
  
Yuugi giggled as he reached up and brushed his fingers softly over Yami's, "Yea, don't worry about it." To be truthful he didn't even feel it after all he had suffered much worse breaking up fights between Jou and Seto. Yuugi's smile disappeared as he let his hand drop as he pushed Yami away from him slightly before he bowed whispering, "Gomen nansai Yami if I hadn't." But he didn't get any father, as Yami reached down and gripped his hand and pulled him the little ways to the brown fence. Yuugi didn't say anything as Yami pulled him in front of him before leaning against him, his chin resting on his shoulder, his crimson eyes gazing intently out into the open field. Shifting nervously Yuugi finally found his nerve as Yami wrapped his arms loosely around his stomach.  
  
"Yami?"   
  
"Yes Yuugi," he purred gently. Yuugi shivered lightly as Yami's warm breath rolled over his sensitive ear.   
  
"I always thought that animals like these would never come willing to our kind, but this one doesn't seem afraid at all." Yami chuckled darkly as he tightened his grip pulling Yuugi closer so that he was in better contact with him. Yuugi glanced over his shoulder, Yami's eyes had returned to the herd.   
  
"My family had been raising this heard of horses for thousands of years, by now they are very used to our scent. Whenever we add a new horse to the herd, the head mare sets the example not to fear us and they eventually they learn themselves that there is nothing to fear." Yuugi nodded as he turned back to the herd as well, they sure were very beautiful animals.   
  
"You know," Yami trailed off for a moment almost as if he was contemplating something. "the herd is very familiar with my pack's scent by now but they are normally very wearily around others wolves, especially Hell's Fire here, he's never taken to someone this fast before." Yuugi would swear on the Holy book of the Goddesses that Yami's smirk grew as he gently began nuzzling into his neck.  
  
"How would you like to go for a ride?" Yami whispered softly against his neck, pressing very close, Yuugi eyes went wide he could feel the begging of Yami's arousal pressing against his back.   
  
"We can't it's against the law." Yuugi cried out as he pulled away a look of panic burning in his eyes. Yami looked confused for a second before he broke out laughing a light blush on his cheeks. It took several attempts before he could get himself under control enough to get out, "not like that I meant on Hell's Fire here."  
  
Yuugi blushed darkly as Yami patted Hell's Fire neck as he continued chuckling ever so slightly. The thing that surprised him the most was that he didn't feel offended or embarrassed like he always had with Seto.   
  
Before he had the chance to answer Yami's proposed question Yami made the decision for him by pushing on Hell's Fire neck until he turned long ways against the fence then placed his foot on the top rail of the fence and swung himself onto Hell's Fire's back. Yuugi glanced into Hell's Fire dark brown eyes, eyes that held a small amount of madness yes, but past that he could see love and confidence he had for his master. His eyes almost seemed to be begging him to join Yami. Yuugi just shook his head lightly, what was he thinking? Yuugi felt the blush creeping onto his cheeks as he glanced up at Yami who looked regal and proud as a newly crowned king on top of Hell's Fire. His blush darkened as Yami stretched out his sun kissed hand as a silent offering to join him. Yuugi chewed on his bottom lip as he rubbed his arm nervously, 'I don't know.' he thought as he returned his gaze back to Yami. Yuugi felt his fear drift away as his amethyst colored eyes were caught in a sea of deep crimson. As he drowned in the intense heat of Yami's gaze he was emersed in the feeling that he could own the world. Smiling shyly he grabbed Yami outstretched hand, pulling himself over the fence and onto Hell Fire's back.   
  
Shaking his head lightly, Yuugi's eyes suddenly went wide as he noticed that there was no saddle. "Yami." he called out nervously.   
  
"Yes" Yami purred warmly back as he wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist and gripped Hell Fire's mane tightly, pressing himself closer.  
  
"There's no saddle." he replied plainly as if it was the most obviously thing in the world. Yami smirked as he nuzzled into Yuugi's neck chuckling lightly, "don't worry I would never let you fall." Yuugi blushed as Yami let a low growl form in the back of his throat. With a swift kick, Hell's fire turned and trotted forward straight for the fence on the opposite side of the yard. Yuugi scrunched his eyes tightly shut as they rapidly approached the fence. He gripped Hell Fire's mane tighter as Hell's Fire suddenly lurched forward. Yuugi opened his eyes as he felt the wondrous feeling of flying, then yelped loudly as the roughly hit the ground. Another whimper escaped Yuugi as Hell Fire's roughly hit the ground again as he cleared the second border fence. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself staring to slip but open them again as he was held firmly in place by Yami's strong arms.   
  
Yuugi looked back as he felt Hell Fire rhythm smoothed off, he gasped softly as he felt his fear melting away as fearless crimson bore into his. "I told you I would never let you fall." Yuugi smiled warmly as he turned to watch the scenery pass by as the wide open fields tuned into hilly valleys, he had never felt as free as he did now not even running free in his wolf from under the full moon.   
  
Yuugi gasped as Yami brought Hell's Fire to a stop at the top of the hill. "Wow Yami it's so beautiful." They stood in front of a small valley off to the left was a small lake that shimmered in the late afternoon sun. The trees that surrounded the small lake were bare but they too sparked with the hint of frost that still hung to the branches. The fallen leaves of the trees lay silently on the ground or floating peacefully in the lake. Most humans saw winter as only the season of death and destruction, but the truth was that this was nature way of healing and bring new life into the world. It was at times like this that Yuugi loved not being human, that he was wolf, a brother animal, for the human's seemed to have forgotten where they came from, how much nature had given them, and only a rare few of the humans could truly enjoy the raw beauty of this place and others like it. Yami nodded as he dismounted the huge black beast and held his hand out to Yuugi. Yuugi heisted in grabbing Yami's hand, up here a top of Hell's Fire he had felt free, truly free for the first time in his life, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to give it up yet. But the chose was made for him as Hell's Fire shifted and Yuugi lost his balance, falling from his back. Yuugi closed his eyes expecting for the second time that day to hit the ground, he was surprise when warm leather clad arms captured him. As he looked up and into Yami fear filled eyes and it suddenly hit him. It wasn't up top Hell's Fire that he felt free, but it was in Yami's arms that these feeling were came to the surface.   
  
Yuugi blushed darkly as he felt Yami's muscles ripple from beneath his leather shirt as he stood up, Yuugi still in his arms.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka"? Yami asked as he pulled Yuugi close to his chest as he walked down the well used path to the small lake before he stopped and sat down on a fallen log. Yuugi nodded shakily trying to push away knowing that he looked like a fool. "Domo arigato gozaimaru."  
  
"Do itamashite." He whispered as he tighten his grip around Yuugi's waist preventing Yuugi from leaving. Yuugi sighed as he buried his head into Yami neck letting his emotions settle before pulling back. Yami studied Yuugi hard as he pulled back he gave a small smile as he saw that the fear had diminished in Yuugi's eyes. With a small grunt he loosened his grip letting Yuugi sit up in his lap before he stood up pulling Yuugi up with him.  
  
Shaking his head lightly Yuugi mumbled, "shouldn't we be heading back now?" Yuugi giggled at Yami's confused look. "We still have to fill out that paperwork, remember?" Yami chuckled as what was quickly becoming his trademark smirk slipped on his face before pulling away from Yuugi and casually walked over to Hell's Fire. "Why go back home when I have it right here"? Yuugi just shook his head as Yami pulled off a saddle pack from behind Hell's Fire hunches that he had failed to notices before now. 'He just keeps surprising me,' Yuugi thought as Yami retuned to side handing him a blue pen and a small packet of papers.   
  
__--___----__  
  
"Thank you Yami, that was a lot of fun." Yami smiled as he dismounted offering his hand to Yuugi whom smiled back as he excepted his hand.   
  
Lightly patting Hell's Fire neck he asked, "how about you come inside and have some dinner, it's still pretty early." Yuugi glanced up at the sky, he had about two hours until nightfall.   
  
"We can discuss how we want to run this project." Yami added at Yuugi's frown.   
  
"Sure." Yami grinned as he gently grabbed Yuugi hand and lead him up the front of the walkway and through the front door.   
  
"Wow!" Yuugi exclaimed as they walked through the door. The living had really changed since he had last visited before Yami's family had moved in. Before the living room had been painted a plan off-white color and held no joy or personally, but now it held a warmth with it brightly painted walls and beautiful Italian style paintings.   
  
"Come on Yuugi." Yami mumbled embarrassed as he gently pulled Yuugi through the living room door and into the kitchen. Yuugi was mildly surprised when Yami didn't stop in the kitchen and instead was pulled up the stairs and into the first room on the left. Yuugi's eyes went wide as the leather-clad wolf opened his bedroom door. He had known that it was Yami's room because of the small sign that hung on the door with his name on it. 'Wow I never knew that these room's were so huge.' The room was painted a smoothing royal purple color and was highlighted with a white trim. Surprisingly the carpet was a dark tan color that brought out the color on the walls. There were several gold Egyptian style paintings and artifacts that decorated the room. The strong scent of foreign spices and hot sand with a hint of vanilla lingered in the room.   
  
"Something wrong?" Yami asked at Yuugi confused expression as he sat down on a plush red chair next to the bar. Yuugi looked around one last time before he turned his confusion filled eyes on Yami.   
  
"Where's your bed?" Yami chuckled, as Yuugi blushed hard, realizing what the question might have implied.  
  
Still chuckling he pointed to the door on the far wall that had a small poster of Egypt on it. "It's in there, this is just the living room. It's kinda like a my own Condo." Yami smirked at Yuugi's blush as he turned towards the small kitchen.   
  
"I had no idea that the room's in these houses were so big." Yuugi commented as he fiddled with a napkin holder on the counter.   
  
"Yea I didn't think that it was going to be so big either. Is Konoko Gohan ok with you?" Yami asked as he pulled out a small brown bowl out of his refrigerator.  
  
"Yea sounds good to me. And Yami," Yuugi paused as Yami looked up curiosity clearly shinning in his crimson eyes. "thanks for everything." Yami smiled as he nodded.   
  
"So Yuugi how many children do you want to have with me?" Yuugi's head snapped up, his eyes wide with shock.   
  
"Wha, what?" Yami chuckled as he pulled the bowl out of the microwave, scooping a few scoops into two empty bowls.   
  
"You seemed to be saying that a lot today. It will be one of the questions that we will have to answer. So I just wanted to ask you because I know that who ever becomes the "father" in this relationship gets to choose how many children the couple have.   
  
Yuugi blushed lightly as Yami handed him a warm bowl of Konoko Gohan and a can of Diet Coke. Giggling nervously he answered, "I've always wanted children. I don't think that I could ever have enough children, but to put a realistic number to it I would have to say that two or three would be nice."   
  
"Yea sounds nice to me too. I want children to." Yami happily replied as he put a lid on top of the extra Konoko Gohan.   
  
Yuugi frowned as he took a bite of his Konoko Gohan. "What is it? Does it taste bad?" Yami questioned at Yuugi's frown. Yuugi's eyes went wide in panic, "Oh, no, no it taste wonderful it's just that I don't want to keep you from eating with your family later." Yami just shook his head as he jumped up on the bar counter pulling up one leg before taking his first bite.   
  
"My pack is always busy, doing all sorts of things, so we hardly ever ear dinner together except on Sundays when the pack goes hunting." Yami snorted before he added "even if we were all here I daught that we would eat dinner together."   
  
"Oh," was all that Yuugi could managed as he continued eating his meal. Trying to distract Yami from his depressing thoughts Yuugi asked, "so Yami else what do you know about how your father is going to run this project?"   
  
Yami smiled as he picked at a mushroom in his bowl with his chopsticks. "Besides what I just told you, about as much as you do. My dad doesn't want any accusations of favoritism so he going to run everything like he did with choosing partners, everything will be chosen by the students by draw. Only a few things will be aloud to be decided by the couples, he claims that it will be more like real life that way." Yuugi just nodded, he couldn't think of anything else to say.   
  
"Aren't you hot Yuugi?" Yuugi looked up half in shock and half in confusion. Yami chuckled as he pointed to Yuugi's jacket. Yuugi blushed as he glanced down at his jacket. His blushed darkened as he noticed that Yami had taken his off when they had first arrived. Yuugi smiled and nodded as he stood and removed his jacket throwing it on the chair beside him.   
  
"Dear Ra." Yuugi jumped when he felt something touch his bruised arm gently. Yuugi turned to look into deep crimson eyes that held anger and sadness. Yuugi winced as Yami gently slid his fingers over his new wounds as gently as possible. Yuugi could see the concern in his eyes.  
  
"Is this what that bastard did to you?" Yami hissed venomously as Yuugi tried to pull away, but Yami just wrapped an arm around Yuugi's waist pulling him closer as he continued inspecting Yuugi's arm.   
  
"I'm going to go get my dad, stay here." Yuugi watched after the quickly retreating Yami, wondering, 'how will Mr. Kamomoto help, I mean he's just a school teacher.' Yuugi thought as he sat back in the chair picking at what was left of his dinner a confused expression on his face. After a few moments Yuugi got up grabbing his jacket and walked over to the mirror sitting in the corner near Yami's bedroom door. 'Why is he making such a big deal out of this I have had worst wounds from Seto before.' Yuugi though as he stood in front of the mirror, starring at the dark bruises. Yuugi turned when he heard the door opening, pulling on his jacket as Yami and his father walked thought the door. The elder Kamomoto caring small doctors bag.   
  
With a small smile Cristiano made his way over to Yami's black leather couch. Patting the seat beside him he said, "why don't you sit over here Yuugi and I'll take a look at your wound." Yuugi just shook his head but before he could protest Yami picked him up and carried him over to the couch. Yuugi lowered his eyes to the floor as Yami gently sat him down before sitting on the arm of the couch.   
  
"Yuugi?" Cristiano whispered firmly as he touched Yuugi chin forcing him to look up.  
  
"Yes sensei."   
  
"I need you to take this off so that I can check your arm." Cristiano said as he smiled gently as he tugged lightly at Yuugi's jacket. Yuugi nodded as he embarrassedly removed his jacket, shame written clearly on his face. Cristiano gasped lightly as Yuugi removed his jacket.   
  
"Who did this to you?" Cristiano asked surprising there was no anger or malice in his voice as he gently ran his fingers over Yuugi's bruised and cut flesh. Yuugi gripped his jacket tightly as he tried to fight the feeling of having to answer his sensei question. His voice had just sounded so understanding and soft.   
  
"Seto," he whispered before returning his gaze to the floor. Immense guilt swept over him, he couldn't believe he had just told, he didn't want to get Seto in trouble. Cristiano just nodded deciding that now was not the time to get angry, even if he didn't know Yuugi very well he was still one of his students and the future mate of his son.   
  
" I'm not going to lie to you Yuugi this is going to hurt a lot." Cristiano said as he opened his black bag pulling out a small piece of cloth and doused it with a sweet smelling liquid. Yuugi nodded as he looked around for something to grab but was disappointed when he found nothing. He was caught off guard when he felt a hand slip into his, looking up he found Yami sitting next to him a sweet smile on his face. Yuugi smiled back before leaning against Yami's shoulder taking in his sweet scent as Yami squeezed his hand.   
  
Yuugi squeezed Yami's hand hard as he tightly clamped his eyes shut as burning, red-hot pain crashed through his arm spreading like wildfire to the rest of his body. Yuugi opened his eyes in surprise as the pain suddenly stopped and a tingling sensation raced along the top portion of his skin. Yuugi gasped softly as he took in the sight, Cristiano who had his deep green eyes closed, both his hands were position around his arm hovering just a few inches above the cuts. But the most surprising thing was that he was glowing a soft blue. He knew that this kind of healing could be done but it could only be done by powerful healers. That meant that Cristiano had to be a powerful healer, but then why did he teach at a high school instead of making big money somewhere else. Yuugi shook his head roughly, none of this made any sense. He turned when he felt a light squeeze on his hand.   
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" Yami whispered trying not to disturber his father's concentration. Yuugi sighed heavily as he snuggled a little bit deeper into Yami chest.   
  
"Hai," Yuugi whispered back. Yuugi just closed his eyes again as he aloud himself to totally relax against Yami's shoulder, letting the pain drift away. He didn't know why but he felt that he had know Yami forever, his spicy scent just seemed so familiar.   
  
"They're all done Yuugi." Cristiano smiled as he stood up after wrapping a gauze bandage around Yuugi's upper arm. "Unfortunately I wasn't able to heal all the cuts all the way so there is still a chance that they could open up again, but there should no longer be any pain."  
  
Yuugi smiled as he moved his arm surprised that he felt no pain from moving it anymore. With a light chuckle Yuugi pulled away from Yami's tight embrace and stood from the couch bowing deeply to Cristiano "Domo arigato gozaimasu" and then he turned to Yami who had stood up behind him and bowed deeply to him as well, "domo arigato goza.."   
  
Yuugi let out a gasp of pain as he felt a light touch on his lower back. "Yuugi come sit back on the couch." Cristiano said in a strained voice as he lowed Yuugi leather black shirt back down. Before Yuugi could protest Yami gently grabbed his hand and pulled him over to his black leather couch sitting down before pulling Yuugi on to his lap. He knew better to disagreed or argue with his dad when he used that tone, he was likely to get violent.   
  
"Yuugi would you turn your back to me please?" Yuugi nodded as turned sideways on Yami's lap. Yuugi glanced up at Yami who refused to loosen his grip around his waist. Yami just smiled back gently as he raised an elegant eyebrow at him in response. Yuugi smiled nervously at him and lowered his head to Yami's shoulder, closing his eyes wishing that it would all just go away. Yami watch curiously as his dad sat facing Yuugi's back and gently pulled Yuugi's shirt up. He raised both eyebrows when Yuugi whimpered in pain against his neck as his dad ran his fingers lightly over his back. He gently squeezed Yuugi's hand. 'What's going on?' Yami wounded as Yuugi whimpered again.   
  
Yami's eyes went wide as he heard his dad curse, his dad never cursed unless it really upset him. Giving Yuugi one last reinsuring squeeze he slid Yuugi off his lap and onto the couch before he stood up and moved to stand behind his father. A gasp caught in his throat as he took in the sight, and he had thought that Yuugi's arm had been bad. Yuugi's entire back was black and blue from the top of his shoulders to the small of his back it was such a shocking contrast to his snow white skin. But the bruising wasn't the most shocking part, the most shocking part were the two long deep cut marks that ran down both sides on his spine. It was obvious because of all the bruising and the scaring over instead of healing meant that whatever had made those marks had a small amount of sliver in it.   
  
"Yami?" Yami snapped out of his shock at the sound of his father's concerned voice. Yami nodded as he turned away, a small amount of discussed on his face.  
  
"Could you go get my other bag?" Yami nodded giving Yuugi a reinsuring smile before turning and hurrying out the door.   
  
"Yuugi," Cristiano called gently as Yuugi tried to pull his shirt back down shame clearly written on his face.   
  
"How ya know?" Yuugi whispered softly as he gave up on his struggling with his shirt and instead tightly hugged the leather couch pillow close to his chest. Cristiano smiled sadly as he wetted another cloth. He chuckled lightly at Yuugi terrified look. "Don't worry it's just water."  
  
"When you bowed to Yami I saw the ending of the longer scare not to mention the bruising. Besides that I could smell a small amount of blood." With a small frown he added, "but I wasn't sure at first if it was from the first wound." Yuugi just offered him a weak smile as Cristiano begin gently cleaning his back.   
  
"How long have you had these wounds?" Cristiano asked as he ran his wet cloth carefully over Yuugi's bruised back.   
  
"Please don't make me do this." Cristiano stopped as he heard the amount of desperation in Yuugi's voice, almost as if he would do anything to make Cristiano go away and forget this had ever happened.   
  
"Why?" Cristiano asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Yuugi's shoulders being careful that he didn't hurt Yuugi anymore then he already was.   
  
Yuugi smiled softly as he leaned back into the hug before saying, "because I can tell that you're already tired from fixing my arm and also" he trailed off for a moment his eyes glazed over before he snapped back, "I-I don't want anyone to get in trouble."   
  
Cristiano frowned as he pulled back dousing his cloth again the scent of blood hung in the air. "Unfortunately I can't use my healing powers to heal these wounds. For one thing it has already started to scar over and it was done with sliver." Yuugi nodded as he closed his eyes, the pain was becoming almost too much. "I will try to promise you Yuugi that no one will get in trouble for this, but I need to know how long ago that they were made so that I can help you." When he received no response from Yuugi he tried another approach. "Does any one else know about this?" Yuugi just shook his head eyes still closed. 'This could get me some answers.' Cristiano thought as he tried again.   
  
"I'll make a deal with you then, if you tell me what happened and come back here every few days or so to let me clean and change the bandages and I won't tell your parents or anyone else what happened."   
  
Yuugi opened his eyes slightly gazing long and hard into his teachers dark green eyes, after a few minutes of silence Yuugi nodded, sighing heavily ready to begin his story when the door opening interrupted him. Yuugi let out a small sight of relief as Yami walked through the door, a large black bag in hand. Silently Yami handed the bag to his father and rejoined Yuugi side.  
  
"Go on Yuugi," Cristiano urged. Yuugi sighed as he closed his eyes and prayed that Kazue would forgive him and that Cristiano would keep his word and not tell.  
  
"I guess to know the whole story I would have to start way before this particular injury occurred." Cristiano nodded at Yuugi's pause. "Well you already got a small taste of Seto's attitude and possessiveness earlier this morning. He hates it when anyone tries to get close to me, even when they're not. Both in elementary and in middle school Seto didn't just verbally attack people, like he does now, he physically attacked them too. So over the years everyone has grown to fear and resent Seto, even the teachers. Well about four days before break Seto saw me and Nataga Kazue working on a project together. He became angry when he saw that she had my jacket on, I had given it to her because we were working outside and she was cold. Well after school that day he cornered her and threatened that if she tried to do anything to take me away she would come to regret it. Well soon Kazue boyfriend found out that Seto had threatened her. Well Hitami her boyfriend had always been a little on the crazy side since he hit his head back in the first grade after falling off the monkey bars. Seto should have known better then to mess with Hitami." Yuugi mumbled as he buried his head into Yami's shoulder.   
  
"And so he decided that he would get revenge. So the last day of school he brought a knife to science class. Now in my AP biology class no one really likes me including the teacher, mostly because over the years Seto has done something similar to them. Anyway that day I became Hitomi's partner in a dissection project. So while I was setting everything up, my back to him, Hitami raised a large blade and trusted about an inch of it into my back, pulling down harshly down, creating the longer mark on my back. He then raised the knife again and plunged it back into my back again but he only got half down this time because Mr. Yamada stopped him, not that he was worried or cared or anything but because be really likes his job."  
  
Yuugi couldn't help it any longer the tears begin streaming down his cheeks, all the pain and sadness that had accumulated over the years had finally boiled over. He looked up surprised as Yami started brushing away his tears. Sniffing lightly he continued his story.   
  
"He gave me a new shirt and pretty mush told me to get over it, he didn't even let me go to the bathroom to let me get cleaned up. So as soon as the bell rang I went straight to the bathroom, on my way there I ran into Kazue. She was horribly upset, she had just found out what had happened from one of Hitami's friends . By that time I was beginning to feel weak, I had thought that it was from the blood loss but later I found out that it had more to do with the fact that it had been done with sliver then anything else. Anyway as she profusely began to apologies she helped me to the bathroom, leaving a trial of blood behind us. After she helped me clean up she began to beg me not to tell what had happened and I knew that she couldn't live without him and he would most differently go to jail for this, and I couldn't let Seto hurt another person so I agreed."  
  
Yuugi gasped as he was pulled into a light hug his eyes going wide as the foreign scent of spices filled his senses, he smiled as he nuzzled deeper into Yami's neck. He sighed lightly at the longing and lost feeling that he felt as Yami pulled back.   
  
"Yuugi." Yuugi jumped slightly as he turned around his eyes going wide, he had completely forgotten that Cristiano was there. Yuugi smiled nervously as Cristiano pulled out a small bottle marked with a light green label.  
  
"I have some bad news. I can't heal theses wounds like I did before, they are too old but more importantly it's been done with sliver. So it will have to be treated differently to make sure that the sliver poison that is still left in your system is purged. It will also have to be done the human way and because of that I will have to put you to sleep for a little while. I'm also afraid that it will be a little painful."  
  
Yuugi stiffened, fear etched in his eyes before he nodded. "That's alright," Yuugi whispered as he turned back to Yami who had tightened his hold. 'I deserve the pain.' He though as a sickly sweet smelling washcloth covered his mouth and nose before complete darkness took over.  
  
"Maybe you should stay Yuugi. Dad said that you would feel weak and drowsy afterwards." Yami said, as he walked slowly besides Yuugi making sure the stubborn little one didn't add falling down the stairs on his list of injuries that his dad had to fix today. Yuugi just weakly shook his head slowly gripping the railing tighter as he carefully made his way down the stairs. Yuugi tightly closed his eyes, whimpering as the world began spinning around him. Yami eyes went wide as he caught Yuugi preventing him from falling down the stairs. With a small sigh and a light protest from Yuugi he picked him up bridal style continued down the stairs.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to stay?" Yami tried to reason with Yuugi as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Yuugi just nodded weakly as he struggled lightly trying to get Yami to put him down, he had already embarrassed him self enough today. Yuugi sighed and stopped struggling as Yami pulled him closer, he could feel his remaining energy being drained.   
  
With a small frown Yami opened the front door, "I'll give you a ride then." He knew that there was no way that Yuugi could make it home alone. Before Yuugi could protest Yami gave two short sharp whistles causing Yuugi to jump slightly. Raising his head off Yami's shoulder he gazed out into the darkness as the steady pounding of horse hooves approached.   
  
Yami chuckled darkly as the young mare came bounding up to the porch, stopping just inches from the fragile wood. Claire was one the shiest and most docile horse that his pack owned she was also the most beautiful mare in the herd. Waking Yuugi enough so that he could loosely grasp Claire's mane before he heaving himself and Yuugi onto Claire back.   
  
"I'm not hurting you am I?" Yami asked as he wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist. Dad had said that Yuugi's back would be very sore for the next couple of days.   
  
"No." Yuugi whispered as Yami gave Claire a lightly kick. Yuugi closed his eyes just letting the soft rhythm and the steady breathing of Yami over his right shoulder lau him into a light sleep, trusting Yami to keep his safe.   
  
Yuugi moaned lightly as he opened his eyes his house coming into view. He really didn't want to leave Yami's embrace. The good news was that the light sleep seemed to have resorted a little bit of his energy. He didn't think that Yami would have to carry him to the door and up to his room.   
  
"Thanks Yami, for everything." Was all that Yuugi whispered as he slid down Claire's side until he reached to ground, Yuugi tightly gripped Yami's pants leg as the world began spinning again.   
  
"Are you sure your going to be all right?" Yuugi just smiled weakly up at Yami as he released his grip before he started towards the door.  
  
"Yea just pray that I can get up in the morning." Yami chuckled as he turned Claire sharply before giving her a swift kick. Yuugi smiled again as Yami turned around once more, waving bye before pushing Claire faster down the smooth paved driveway. With a small shake of his head Yuugi turned back to his house his smile fading a he   
  
noticed that all the lights were off. 'That's funny it's not that late someone should be awake. Maybe Yami should have come in' Yuugi thought as he twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open.   
  
Yuugi shifted nervously as he reached for the light switch. A cold, bitter feeling swept over him as he flipped the switch but the lights didn't turn on. He cried out as he was suddenly slammed against the door. He gave another cry as the doorknob was shoved violently into his abdomen.  
  
"What were you doing my sweet Yuugi? I can smell him all over you."   
  
************  
  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I feel that this chapter still lack something's but I figured that I need to post.   
  
Also as I was reviewing this story for the last time before posting it, I noticed that none of the others characters had made much of an appearance and I know that many people wanted to see Bakura and Ryou make an appearance so I have decided that the next chapter or two will show the relationship that Yuugi has with the others. I think that will make some people happy.   
  
Also because many people didn't want to see Mai and Honda together so I deiced that I would put Mai and Jou together. Hope that make some of you happy.  
  
Please review. 


	6. Discovery of Pain

First thing I have to say is that I'm sorry that it took me almost three months to get this chapter out. The only explanation that I can give is that life has just gotten in the way. If you are interested in hearing the long winded version read the authors note at the end of the story. And it wasn't writers block surprisingly.   
  
Warnings: This chapter contains a lot of violence and blood. There is also some male/male contact so if you don't like it please turn back now. I also want to say that I don't own or claim to own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.   
  
  
  
I also have to thank everyone who has reviewed my story in the past few months since it was posted.   
  
'…..'-- are thoughts  
  
"….."-- is speaking   
  
//….//--is mind speaking  
  
I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review. Please excuse any spelling errors.   
  
*************  
  
"Se-Seto?" Yuugi chocked out painfully as he was whipped around roughly by the arm. A brief cry passed his lips as the doorknob was shoved violently into his already sore back, but before he could protest, rough lips covered his own in a savage kiss. Yuugi eyes went wide with fright as he tried frantically to push the heaver wolf off, but nimble fingers quickly slid down his sides, stopping at his hips briefly before he was roughly pushed against the door. He sure was beginning to regret his fathers idea to install that steal reinforced front door.   
  
  
  
'No.' Yuugi cried to himself as he tried to pull away. Seto licked his lips hungrily as he allowed his fingers to dip below the waist band of Yuugi's leather pants. Grinning madly he slowly stroked the soft skin before attacking Yuugi's exposed neck. "Stop it!" Yuugi cried as Seto began inching downwards. Summing all of his strength he ripping both his arms free, shoving the taller wolf off him and onto the floor. Breathing heavily at the effort Yuugi glanced around frantically trying to find away around the fallen wolf. Spotting a way out, Yuugi quickly turned to go to his room before Seto tried anything more.  
  
The brunette growled angrily as he slammed the smaller wolf against the door. Seto chuckled darkly at the sick crack that echoed through the room. Seto smirked wickedly as he captured Yuugi's slender wrist, kissing them gently before pushing them hard against the door.   
  
Yuugi shivered at the demonic look in Seto's eyes, he had never before seen such a possessed look in his eyes. 'Thank god he didn't slam me against the doorknob again.' Yuugi thought as he tried to keep from coughing up blood. Yuugi raised an eyebrow at the smirk. With a brief chuckle Seto leaned backwards pulling Yuugi with him before slamming forward. Yuugi cried out painfully as his head recoiled off the door. Seto dug his nails into Yuugi's upper arms, before smirking evilly and slamming him hard against the door again. Yuugi couldn't help but let the tears fall as sharp shards of pain shot through his head. Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut; he could feel he blood sliding down his neck.   
  
"Tears are like a river of blood, so free, and should always be flowing." Yuugi's closed his eyes painfully as Seto licked away his tears.   
  
  
  
Yuugi gasped as a warm tongue brushed against his bottom lip hungrily. He winced as Seto bit down hard on his bottom lip, tugging hard. Seto growled low in the back of his throat as he lapped at the blood that flowed freely from Yuugi's lip. Seto smirked inwardly as he leaned in softly capturing Yuugi's lips. Seto hummed in pleasure as he forced his tongue into Yuugi's mouth.   
  
  
  
Finally breaking the bruising kiss, Seto allowed a small smile to cross his lips for a brief instance as he laid his forehead against Yuugi's. Seto smirked as he lapped at the last few drops of blood that clung to Yuugi's sweet lips. Grinning arrogantly he said, "at least he was smart enough not to kiss you." Seto whispered breathlessly as he nuzzled into Yuugi's neck, nipping lightly at Yuugi's sensitive neck.   
  
Yuugi moaned softly as a dizzy spell hit him. A shaky breath passed Yuugi's lips as a moist tongue drew up his neck, leaving a wet trail behind. Yuugi shivered as Seto warm lips drew close to his ear, taking the soft knob of flesh in his mouth, sucking gently before drawing back slightly. Yuugi herd Seto dry chuckle as he laid his head against Seto's shoulder, he knew that he couldn't fight anymore. After what happened at Yami's and then being slammed against a door several times, he was well on his way to passing out and they both knew it.   
  
Yuugi whimpered painfully as Seto wrapped both arms tightly around his waist, pulling him roughly forward. Yuugi's eyes went wide with fright as Seto purred softly in his ear "I shall make you mine tonight." Yuugi swallowed nervously as Seto picked him up and slowly made his way over to the coach nipping lightly at his neck. The brunette chuckled lightly to himself as he dropped his tri-colored beauty on the couch.   
  
  
  
Yuugi winced as he hit the couch. Coughing harshly as he sat up, hoping to get off the couch before the prussian eyed wolf began acting on his promise. Seto chuckled deeply as he grabbed Yuugi's pale arm as he joined the shaking wolf on the couch. Yuugi gasped as Seto squeezed his arm tightly before he dropped a kiss on his forehead. Yuugi knew from countless other experiences that it was a suttle warning. But he couldn't care less as he began to struggle. Yuugi hissed in pain as in one quick motion the larger wolf had him trapped beneath him, nails burred deep in his sensitive flesh. Yuugi cried out as Seto drew his nails viciously upwards, creating several long, deep, gashes. Yuugi swallowed hard as Seto grabbed both his wrist kissing them both gently before placing them above Yuugi's head. 'Goddess above, please help me.'  
  
Yuugi began to struggle as Seto pulled up his shirt, reviling his bleeding flesh. "Stop it" Yuugi cried out as Seto leaned down to lap at the freely flowing blood. Seto growled as Yuugi continued to struggle. In one swift movement Seto raised his hand and slapped Yuugi across the face. Seeing the defeated look in Yuugi's eyes. Seto chuckled darkly as he lean down and licked Yuugi' tears before he continued to lap at the pool of blood that was forming on Yuugi's stomach.   
  
Yuugi griped Seto's arm tightly as Seto ran his pointer finger over his chest slowly until it reached the bottom button of his school jacket. Yuugi tried to pull away as Seto began unbuttoning the jacket but before he could Seto captured his lips in another bruising kiss.  
  
Yuugi was breathing heavily as he managed to tear his lips away from Seto's devouring lips. Seto smirked as he leaned back, letting Yuugi sit up slightly as he took in huge gasps of air. Seto smiled gently at Yuugi's flushed face as he ran his hand over Yuugi's chest, watching with pleasure at Yuugi's heaving chest. Licking his lips he drove one of his fingers into one of Yuugi's new cut's.   
  
  
  
Leaning down he whispered coldly. "Like I said, always be flowing." Yuugi whimpered, as he closed his eyes tightly as Seto continued to dig in the wound. 'Why did Seto have to hurt him so?"   
  
"Hmmm…" Seto purred, nuzzling deep into Yuugi's neck, nipping lightly at the exposed collar bone. "Simply beautiful, how I wish I could just take you here and now and make you mine, but sadly I know I can not..." Seto whispered loving as he brushed a stained of blond hair from Yuugi's eyes before capturing his sweet lip in another fierce kiss. The brunette pulled back harshly, his prussian colored eyes wide as Seto licked the blood from his lip. Eyes wide he held up his fingers in an examining manner. His eyes glistened with gleam as he licked his fingers clean. With a wicked smirk he made his way over to the kitchen. It was time to make Yuugi his whether his little love liked it or not.   
  
Yuugi's heart pounded furiously as he sprinted into the dark kitchen. Flipping on the lights he quickly rounded the large kitchen table and opened the refrigerator door. Nervously he peered inside. 'I can't believe I just did that.' Yuugi hissed in pain his wounds began making themselves known, he may be a wolf but Seto had delt some serious blows. 'But I couldn't let him find Yami's hickey, or he really would have gone over the deep end. And I fear what he will do when he does.' Yuugi continued thinking to himself as he pulled out a bag of turkey and a packet of cheese. 'I wish I could just go to sleep and forget all this had happened, but I know that Seto will follow and I can't risk him getting in my room.'   
  
Yuugi winced as a coughing fit over took him, forcing him with its savagery to the ground. Closing his eyes, Yuugi moaned as a wave of dizziness hit him. Reaching up blindly Yuugi gripped the counter tightly as he slowly rose from the floor. He felt almost like he was going to be ill. Opening his eyes Yuugi moaned lightly as he let go of the counter. With a soft sigh he wiped blood from his hand on to his shirt, but quickly closed his eyes again as a another dizzy spell overcame him.   
  
Yuugi stiffed, slowly turning as two arms wrapped around his bleeding and bruised waist. Looking up Yuugi shivered as he gazed into burning ice blue eyes. "Oh, love I know your nervous but you shouldn't run after all in just a few short weeks you will be all mine." Seto purred, nipping lightly at the shorter boys ear.   
  
Suppressing a shutter he gathered his courage and replied, "yea, well that might be true, but right now I'm hungry." Yuugi growled as he pulled out of Seto's possessive grasp, heading over to the cabinet and pulling out a loaf of wheat bread. He had to keep Seto off him. He didn't know if he could handle anymore injuries. Besides that he didn't know how he was going to explain to Christano about his new wounds.   
  
"Don't worry love I'll make something for you to eat, but first…." Seto trailed off as he snatched the bread out of Yuugi's hands, throwing it across the room and onto the table, as he pushed Yuugi hard against the counter, attacking his pale, rosy lips while slowly grinding his hips into Yuugi's. Yuugi bit back a scream as the counter bit harshly into his back.   
  
"Don't talk to me like that." Seto growled.  
  
Seto smirked as he drew his fingers across Yuugi's new wound. Yuugi's eyes went wide as Seto slowly licked the blood cleanly from his fingers. Yuugi only shook his head lightly as black splotches began forming before his eyes.   
  
  
  
"Please Seto." Yuugi whimpered as he pushed against Seto's broad shoulders with all of his might. With a deep chuckle he loosed his grip, giving Yuugi the room he needed to escape. 'I can't wait to get him in bed, and really see him blush all over.' Seto thought as he watched Yuugi stumble around the large table, grabbing the bread and quickly opening it.   
  
A self-satisfied grin graced Seto's face as he rounded the table rewrapping his arm's around Yuugi's waist. 'Struggle all you want my little Yuugi, but you will be mine very soon.' Seto thought as he slid his fingers down Yuugi's arms until he reached the buttons of Yuugi's jacket.  
  
Yuugi cried out in surprise as Seto jerked him around, gripping the back of his collar before ripping his jacket off. Yuugi grunted as he hit the floor. Yuugi shook his head as momentarily as his world went black. 'Ohhh… I think he might have cracked a rib.' Yuugi thought as he tried to suppress a cough. Breathing heavily Yuugi pushed himself slowly off the floor. He winced as he felt his wrist give out as he tried to raised up. He sighed as he applied more presser to his other hand secure in the knowledge that his wrist was going to be several bruised in the morning. Seto growled as he pulled Yuugi roughly from the floor and back into his arms. Yuugi cried out in pain as he slammed against Seto's firm chest. Seto chuckled as he snaked his arms around Yuugi's waist. He licked his lips before he brutally captured Yuugi's lips.   
  
  
  
Breaking the kiss Seto mumbled sweetly. "Love, I'll make you something for you to eat, but please sit down you look very tired." Yuugi raised an eyebrow in semi-shock as Seto placed a kiss on his cheek. 'How can he say that after what he's just done?'  
  
Wrinkling his nose in anger Yuugi snarled, "I can make it myself thank you very much." Huffing lightly Yuugi snatched the bread bag from Seto hand. Yuugi growled as he pulled out of Seto's embrace. Chuckling to himself the brunette sat opposite of his small love, watching Yuugi as he angrily made his sandwich. Yuugi glanced up, growling angrily as Seto stood up, he lowed the grow however as Seto made his way to the opposite side of the room. Yuugi raised an eyebrow in surprise when Seto grabbed something out of the cabinet, he turned away however when Seto turned back.   
  
'Maybe I should make him mine tonight, that will keep that trashes hands off my love, besides there's nothing anyone can do afterwards.' Seto thought as he walked seductively towards Yuugi, licking his lips slowly as he watched Yuugi who unknowingly swayed his hips as he walked, as he put away the remaining bag of cheese.   
  
Licking his lips slowly Seto swept Yuugi off his feet roughly flinging him over his shoulder. "Seto put me down." Yuugi growled as he thrashed around, even as pain coursed through his body. The brunette didn't reply as he ascended the stairs and into Yuugi's small bedroom.  
  
A smirk crossed Seto's face as he crossed the small floor space to Yuugi's bed. Yuugi winced as he was dropped unceremoniously on to his bed. Scrambling to sit up, the small tri-colored hair boy barely got in a quick breath before Seto's hungry lips devoured his.   
  
****Next Day*****  
  
Yuugi grimaced as he pulled open his class room door, a cup of Double Espresso coffee in his slightly shaking hand. Yuugi bit his bottom lip in pain as Seto, who was not to far behind him pushed him into the room. Glancing around, Yuugi raised an eyebrow, as late as it was he was surprised to find that the room was empty. Before he could sit down Seto grabbed his hand. Pulling him roughly backwards Seto whispered in his ear. "I'll be right back, I forgot my laptop in the limo."   
  
  
  
Yuugi nodded as he watched the tall brunette walk out of the empty class room. With a small sigh Yuugi made his way over to his desk. Hissing lightly in pain Yuugi slipped carefully into the chair. 'Maybe it was better that no one had arrived yet.' Yuugi whimper quietly as he leaned back against the hard wooden chair. 'I have to push past this pain before class starts.' Yuugi thought as he tried to relax against the chair. Yuugi sighed as he brushed his fingers over his check. He had hoped that it wouldn't bruise.   
  
Yuugi just shook his head as the pain continued to throbbed from every bruise and cut on his body. 'It's funny, it's like the Goddesses knew that my back was being healed, so they decided they wanted to shove a doorknob in my back and almost be raped for the fun of it. I just can't wait to see what happens next.' Yuugi just shook his head, he knew that he shouldn't think such bad thoughts about his Goddesses, but he couldn't help but think they were against him. With another sigh Yuugi leaned forward, he didn't care about the pain anymore, he had finally been able to push it back into his void where he hid all his pain and fears. Not bothering to open his eyes Yuugi took a small sip of his bitter coffee. Yuugi couldn't suppress a wince as he began coughing harshly. Yuugi sighed as he fought the urge to throw up again. It was something he had learned this morning; that it was hard to eat or drink anything if he didn't want to throw it up later.   
  
  
  
Ignoring the pain that seared thought his stomach Yuugi turned to happier thoughts. 'Gods I think the world would come to a halt if coffee ever disappeared.' Sighing lightly Yuugi leaned forward pushing back the pain as he rested his head against his desk. He took a claming, slow breath as he allowed the warmth of his coffee cup take away the pain. He had hardly been able to sleep last night after his father had barged in and stopped Seto from doing what he had intended to do. He had never been as thankful for his fathers interruptions his whole life. Even with his father by his side he had been unable to sleep for fear that Seto would come back. It had been the first time he had cried in front of his father in a long time.   
  
When Seto had shown up this morning his father had been gone, and his mother had been no help. Yuugi didn't know if it was that she didn't know what had occurred or didn't care and just wanted him to be with Seto even if he broke the law doing it. Yuugi had the feeling it was that she didn't care.  
  
'Please no.' Yuugi thought as he spun around as a hand fell on his shoulder, quickly shoving the hand away. Breathless, his eyes went wide as he caught sight of Yami's shocked expression.  
  
Apologizing profusely, Yuugi quickly stood up, bowing apologetically to the sun kissed teen. Yuugi hissed softly as bolts of pain shot up and down his spine as he straightened. Yuugi forced himself to smile as Yami bowed back. Yami frowned momentarily before a smile graced his face as he studied the small youth intently. 'There was an instance of overwhelming pain in Yuugi eyes as he rose, but why? Didn't we take care of that yesterday? And why did he react so violently when I put a hand on his shoulder?' Yami thought as he turned his attention back to the nervously shifting wolf, his face slightly flush as they made eye contact. Red eyes narrowed as Yuugi averted his gaze. Yami growled low in his throat as Yuugi moved his head so that he could see his right cheek. Without thought he stepped closer, he raised his hand until it reached Yuugi's chin. Forcing the younger to look up, he frowned.   
  
Yami frowned harder, besides the bruised cheek the petit youth was also breathing heavily, drawing in short quick breaths. The look of pain was masked quickly behind innocent violet eyes. The scent of stale blood also wafted heavily off him. 'Could it have something to do with that bastard scent that clearly reeks off him? It's clearly a warning to me to stay away from him, but would he really go as far as to hurt Yuugi to get his message across?' Yami snored, 'of course he would.' Yami growled to himself as he sat in the desk besides Yuugi's.   
  
"Yami are you alright?" Yuugi question as he placed his palm against Yami's forehead. He did feel rather warm. The leather clad teen blushed lightly as he shook his head, removing Yuugi's hand. He sighed, he would allow Yuugi to change the subject… for now.   
  
  
  
"I'm fine Yuugi, why don't you sit down you look tired." Yami stated in concern as the smaller wolf began to sway a little. His smaller look alike really did look tired, black bags under his eyes, and the scent of pain almost seeped from every pore. Not only that but the coffee he was drinking smelled strong enough to wake the dead for months at a time. He could only imagine what that stuff did to the body. Yuugi smiled nervously as he pulled his hand away, holding it close.   
  
Blood red eyes softened as Yuugi sat beside him. 'I promise you bastard that whatever you have done, I will not be quite so forgiving.' Before he could say anything there was a hand on his shoulder, turning he found Malik. Giving the blond a small smile he turned back to Yuugi. Yuugi stiffened as the blond stepped closer. Yami suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow as a look of terror mixed with burning curiosity shinned in Yuugi's eyes before turning away.   
  
  
  
Yami smirked as he gestured towards Malik. "Yuugi how would you like to meet my friends?" Yami asked smiling hoping that the petit wolf would agree. Yuugi nodded slowly as shock coursed through him. He had never thought that Yami would want him to meet his friends. Yuugi's eyes narrowed as he thought, 'Seto had said that he would kill Yami and anyone who came near me. Maybe I should turn down the offer. It would only be for their own good.'   
  
Yami smirked as he waved towards the door without looking knowing that another lavender eyed teen would soon enter. Moving to sit on the face of Yuugi's desk; Yami laughed lightly as Yuugi glanced up for the first time his eyes going wide as he caught sight of Malik and Marik for the first time up close. Both teens stood clad in skin tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. They both clearly had a certain disregard for the school's uniform policy. However unlike Yami and Yuugi who at least wore school jackets to cover up their non-regulation shirts and pants Marik and Malik did not. They both also wore an assortment of gold objects that clung tightly to their arms and legs.   
  
Yami chuckled to himself as he caught Yuugi's faint blush. He knew better then to be angry, hell sometimes he would find himself blushing when he was around them. Shaking his head, sometimes neither teen had any tack or more importantly shame. His eyes narrowed expertly as he caught sight of Yuugi rubbing his wrist lightly, the look of pain back in his eyes. Capturing Yuugi gaze he became even more suspicish when Yuugi quickly adverted his eyes and refused to make eye contact again.   
  
Yami just shook his head and sighted inwardly. "Yuugi I would like you to meet Malik my first in command and his boyfriend and soon to be mate Marik my second in command." With a bright smile and a faint blush Yami continued, "Marik, Marik I would like you to meet Yuugi. My, my new partner." Yuugi winced as he stood but quickly replaced it up with a smile. Before he could bow to the two, Malik held out his hand. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Yuugi glanced curiously at the extended hand before looking up at Malik. With a wicked smile Malik shrugged. "Were not like that, we don't want you bowing at our feet, that's our job. It's ok to just shake our hands." Yuugi smiled shakily as he reached out, clasping hand with the lavender eyed teen. Yami sent Malik and Marik a look of gratitude as they took their seats after shaking Yuugi's hand. He knew how much both lavender eyed teens loved to see people bowing or groveling at their feet. Hell it was one of their favorite pastimes. He was kind of surprised that either teen would give up just because Yuugi was in pain.   
  
"So Yuugi, I heard you came over last night." Marik said seductively as he lean forward. Yuugi blushed as he glanced up as Marik winked at him, his Amethyst colored eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment. Marik just chuckled as he shared a look with his soon to be mate.  
  
  
  
"I-d." Yuugi stumbled. Yami couldn't help but chuckle as he punched Marik lightly on the arm. "Marik" he half growled, half laughed out as a warning.  
  
Before he could respond, Yuugi eyes went wide with terror. Yami spun elegantly around when he heard a growl from behind him. Yuugi yelped as he we roughly pulled from his chair. He winced as Seto tightly wrapped an arm around his waist, crushing his already abused ribs.   
  
Yami growled as he stood, 'how dare he treat Yuugi like that? He's too sweet for this.' Yami thought as he smirked inwardly, knowing that Malik and Marik had rose behind him. It was good to know that he had their approval.   
  
Yami felt a rush of sadness pass through him as he caught Yuugi's eye. There was to much pain locked away behind those lilac colored eyes. He hoped that with time that pain would fade.  
  
Seto's ice blue eyes narrowed as the red eyed wolf stood changeling him with his bloody eyes. Eyes that almost seemed to command his death. He took a step backwards in fear before he worked up his courage and snarled, "why don't you and your foreign family go back to where they belong and leave me and Yuugi alone."  
  
Malik snarled as he pushed pasted Yami, his lavender eyes glowing darkly. "Don't you dare talk to him that way, you bastard. Do you have any idea who your talking to?" Yami growled warningly as he stepped in front of Malik his eyes clearly saying to be quite. 'This is not the way I want Yuugi to find out about my secret.'   
  
Seto snorted, before he snarled nastily, "I'm not dealing with anything but trash." Licking his lips hungrily Seto smirked darkly as he pulled Yuugi closer. With a dark glint in his eyes Seto leaned over and ran his tongue slowly over Yuugi's bruised check.   
  
Yuugi cringed, closing in eyes tightly as the memories from the night before began flashing before his eyes as Seto began running a hand down his chest in a teasing manner. Yuugi whimpered softly, he knew he couldn't let Seto fight Yami, one of them might get hurt. After all he was the only one who was allow to be in pain. Wearily he opened his eyes and in a soft voice pleaded, "Seto-kun please, that wasn't very nice. Yami-kun and his friends will leave me alone. Just please leave them alone and don't hurt them." With a light groan Yuugi tried to pull out of Seto grip.  
  
"Oh, no we wont." Yami snared angrily. He wasn't a fool he had seen the look in Yuugi's eyes, there was no way anyone could have missed it. Something had happened last night after he had dropped Yuugi off and he was determined to find out what it was and if that meant that he had to go thought Seto then so be it.   
  
  
  
Seto smirked as he nuzzled into Yuugi's neck, keeping a wary eye on Yami and his foolish companions before saying, "don't defend trash like that love, it's not worth your time." Chuckling he turned his full attention back to Yami. Seto smirked as he reached over, making sure not to loosen his grip on Yuugi as he grabbed Yuugi's backpack.   
  
Marik quickly reached out and grabbed Yuugi by the back of his shirt. He sent Yami a questing look as the teen hissed softly as he settled the youth on his feet.   
  
Seto growled angrily as he tried to shake Anzu off his arm. "Get off me you bitch." He growled as he caught sight of his sweet angle in one of the lavender eyed teens arms.   
  
Yuugi groaned lightly, closing his eyes tightly as a wave of dizziness hit him. He winced as a couching fit attacked him, leaving him clinging tightly to Marik. Yuugi moaned again as he felt the sea of darkness creeping closer and closer.   
  
  
  
"Seto-love, it's so good to see you I missed you this morning when you parents forced you to go and pick up that low level leader of ours." Seto growled low in his throat as he ripped the brunette girl off his arm. Angrily he pushed her to the ground, sniffing proudly as she hit the floor. Smirking with pride his smile quickly turned into a frown as he glanced up catching Yuugi in the arms of another man. Stepping forward, he growled, ready to fight for his beloved Yuugi. Seto's ice blue eyes turned deadly as he leaped forward attempting to punch Marik in the face. Marik quickly evaded the attack, pushing the slumbering Yuugi into Yami's arms. Yuugi's eyes snapped open, a confused and terrified look etched into them as he glanced around.   
  
  
  
Seto turned as the door opened. "All right class please take your seats." Turning back the brunette growled as the two teens took the only two open seats next to the sweet boy. Seto growled louder as the crimson eyed teen pulled Yuugi backwards slightly. Yuugi blushed as he quickly sat in his chair, making sure to avoid Seto prussian colored eyes as Yami whispered into his ear.   
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Kiaba?" With a small glare in Yami's direction he mumbled, "no." and sat in the closest open chair to Yuugi.   
  
"Good." Chirstano replied as his gaze swept over his son and the other two teens from his pack. Behind their closely guarded eyes were raging emotions. The most predominant was worry for the tri-colored boy that they sat between them. He frowned as he caught Seto's scent that reeked from Yuugi. That aside what upset him the most was the scent of pain and fear that rolled off Yuugi.   
  
It had been a gift that he had had ever since he was a small child. He had been able to smell or feel the emotions that were always rolling off people. It didn't matter how minimal or strong the emotions was, he could always feel the emotions. This ability had been one of the reasons that he had caught wind of Yuugi's injuries last night. If he had to guess he was sure that Yuugi was very good at hiding his emotions, or at least the bad ones because it had been almost impossible last night to detect them. But the scent of pain and almost overwhelming fear was clearly wafting in the air, and from the way the future CEO scent rolled off him the petit youth, he could only wonder what had happened to the small teen last night.   
  
Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts to the back of mind… for now. Running a pink tongue over his dry lips he started class. "Alright, I can see that most of you are already sitting next to your partners but if your not please do so while I'm taking attendances." Most of the class groaned as they switched seats. He just shook his head as he walked over to his desk, grabbing his grade book.   
  
After finishing taking attendances Christano walked to the front of his class. Yuugi raised an eyebrow as Chirstano dipped low behind the podium box, bring up a small brown box, which held large envelopes held closed by a short red sting.   
  
Patting the box lightly he smiled to the class. Grinning evilly he said, "inside each of these envelopes is the beginning of you marriage to your partner. Each group will take one large envelope. Inside the envelope are two smaller envelopes and in each smaller envelope are what position you will hold in the relationship. Also inside the smaller envelope is what job you hold. I myself do not know what job is inside any envelopes. The last thing inside the large envelope is an objective. An objective is a situation that you and your married partner will have to agree on. The objective can be either good or bad, and each one is based on the decision you and your partner will make. I can tell you right now, I do not know what objective you will receive, all I will do is pick another envelope from a pile and put it in your large envelopes. Today however, unlike the rest of the year the objections are the same." Here Christano paused glancing at his charges for the next half a year. Many of them had looks of uneasiness on their face.  
  
"Also," he continued "some objectives take longer then others to complete. Because of that on the day your objective paper is due, you and your partner will come before the class and read your objective answer and then tell the class how you came to that decision. Also because I see that many of you are friends I'm going to send each set of partners into the individual kitchens to decide the objective first at the being of the class. This way it's more of you and your partners decision then you and your friends choice.   
  
Christano chuckled at the groaned that filled the room. He smiled gently as he walked over to his desk opening his grade book before he addressing his class again. "Now before I start calling partners to my desk are there any questions"? He wasn't surprised when a hands raised high in the air.  
  
"Yes Miss Anko?" He question gently.   
  
Yami yawned as he tuned out his fathers soft voice choosing instead to focuses on the beautiful boy who was seated beside him. 'By the Goddesses above he is heavenly.'   
  
  
  
"If the objections are based on our own decision then how can the they be totally random?" Christano hid his smile as he turned around and pulled out three other smaller boxes.  
  
"Inside these boxes is your answer. Each of these boxes are marked with either good, OK, or bad. These labels define the state of your relationships as a married couple. If your relationship is doing OK then you will get a objective from that box. Sometime the picking will just to totally random and I will pick from any box. I know which box the objective is from just not what it is directly."   
  
He frowned as he caught a flash of purple. It hurt him to know that Yuugi was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. Taking his eyes of Yuugi he shoot a look and Seto. He growled low when he caught Seto straining at Yuugi. Before he could do anything however there was a light tug on his jacket.   
  
Yami blinked, snapping out of his daze as Yuugi shook his shoulder gently. He smile to himself at Yuugi's light blush when they made eye contact. "Come on Yami." Yuugi called as he stood up a light blush still noticeable. Yuugi gave one last gentle tug before heading up to the front of the room. Yami nodded, blushing lightly as he grabbed his book bag and followed Yuugi to the front of the room.   
  
Yuugi smiled shyly as he approached Christano's desk. "Go on Yuugi pick one." Yami whispered as he walked up behind Yuugi, placing one hand on Yuugi's elbow. The amethyst eyed boy casted a wary glance at the smirking brunette before nodding shakily and pulling out an envelope.   
  
Christano sighted quietly as he watched his son's look-a-like glance worriedly at Seto before pulling out an envelope. From the glare on his son's face he would have to keep him and the brunette apart or he was sure that there would be a fight before his class was over.  
  
Pushing those thought aside he said, "Kitchen eighteen is your assigned room, please report their every morning." Both leather clad boys nodded. Yami shot one last dark look at Seto before he disappeared behind the door.   
  
Blushing heavily as Yami pulled out his chair Yuugi sat down before handing the envelope to Yami. Yami smiled as he took his own seat, opening the envelope and pulling out two smaller envelopes. Before Yami could offer Yuugi said, "no I picked the larger envelope, you pick whichever smaller envelope you want." Yami opened his mouth ready to protest before he closed it again and nodded. He shot Yuugi one last unsure look before he picked one of the small envelopes and handed the other to Yuugi.  
  
There was a short pause before Yuugi broke out in a short nervous laugh. Yami just shook his head, smirking secretly before opening his envelope. Yami blinked, raising an eyebrow as he read over the small slip on paper.   
  
"What?" Yuugi questioned as he caught Yami's look of surprise and joy . When Yami didn't offer an answer Yuugi moved his chair next to Yami. The crimson eyed wolf smile mischievously as he moved his slip of paper so that it was in within Yuugi's line of view. Yuugi coked his head to the side as he read over the slip of paper.  
  
"Rank: Father  
  
Job: A first year doctor at a children's private hospital.   
  
House: A country home with 150 square miles of land."   
  
Tugging lightly on Yami's school jacket, Yuugi asked, "what wrong Yami"? Yami blinked twice before he began chuckling lightly at Yuugi's confused expression as he kept glancing between the slip of paper and Yami. Yami smirked as he slid one arm around Yuugi's shoulder while slipping the other around his waist pulling the smaller teen into his lap. He noted the wince but deiced as Yuugi adverted his eyes that it was a question best left for another time.   
  
Resting his chin on Yuugi shoulder, Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear. "Well you see wife" Yami purred as he nipped lightly at Yuugi's ear. Yuugi was surprised that the feeling didn't make him cringe. In fact he found himself enjoying the feeling as Yami added butterfly kisses to his neck. "Dad explained to me that there were only a few slip's of paper with really good jobs on them, and I just got one of them."   
  
Yuugi still looked confused when he glanced up at Yami. "What does that mean?"   
  
Yami couldn't help but chuckle. "That means when options come up that might be hard for others to decide, like should we take a summer vacation to the Bahamas or buy that new car, the option will always be open to us."   
  
"Oh." Yuugi moaned softly as Yami trailed his tongue down his neck. Yami smiled and wrapped both arms carefully around Yuugi's waist as the smaller wolf nuzzled into his neck, for the first time that morning Yuugi was relaxed.  
  
'He smells so good.' Yuugi thought as he snuggled closer. With a brief smile he added, 'it reminds me of a warm summer days when I was a pup.'   
  
"Let's see what you have little one." Yuugi blush darkened as Yami's golden hand slip from around his waist and danced slowly down his arm until they brushed against his fingers. Yami chuckled deeply as he moved his fingers helping Yuugi to open his envelope, not that the bundle of light need it but it was so much fun to watch the little one blush. Yami blinked again in surprise as his read over Yuugi's piece of paper.  
  
"Rank: Wife   
  
Job: Veterinarian. Run's a private pet hospital in fathers house."  
  
'Wow I never expected that we would start off this good." Yami thought as he re-slid his arm around Yuugi's waist, pulling the smaller boy carefully against his chest. He growled to himself as he caught Seto scent on Yuugi's neck. Smirking to himself, he gently ran his tongue over Yuugi neck covering the brunettes scent almost instantly with his own.   
  
Yuugi shivered as Yami's soft lips slid down his neck kissing the base lightly before pulling back. 'It feels so much better then Seto's. Not nearly as demanding or controlling, just sweet, calm and wanting.' Whimpering lightly Yuugi turned slightly in Yami's lap. Yuugi almost melted as he was engulfed in a sea of deep crimson.   
  
Smiling softly Yami reached down stroking Yuugi's bruised cheek softly before leaning in and softly capturing Yuugi's lips in a sweet kiss. He moaned low in his throat as his crimson slipped closed. Yuugi's eyes went wide as Yami gently caressed his lips with his own, before his own eyes slipped closed.   
  
Yuugi's eyes went wide as Yami pulled back, a strange sensation pulsed through his veins, leaving his heart pounding rapidly. Yami licked his lips as if capturing the last taste of Yuugi before lowing his head, ready to apologies.  
  
Yuugi eyes soften as he caught Yami's ashamed look. Smiling sweetly he reached out and grasped Yami's chin lightly, pushing up gently until crimson meet amethyst before leaning forward giving the red eyed teen a soft chastely kiss. Yami eyes went wide momentarily before he allowed his eyes to slip closed as he returned the kiss. Yami smirked into the kiss as he took control, turning it from a chastity kiss to a deep passionate one.   
  
Yuugi was blushing a bright red as Yami pulled back. Leaning in close he purred in Yuugi's ear, "humm… that was wonderful." Yuugi was blushing hotly as he turned around quickly on Yami's lap trying to find something to distract him from the leather clad wolf behind him. He growled to himself when he knocked the envelope onto the floor.   
  
Giving Yami an embarrassed smile Yuugi reached over picking up the envelope. Yami frowned as he spotted the white gauze with large red splotches. 'Dad healed those wounds yesterday, they shouldn't be bleeding.' With a determined frown he thought, 'All right it's time to stop playing around, I'm finding out what happened.' Placing his hands on Yuugi hips the crimson eyes teen stood, forcing Yuugi to stand as well. Yuugi glanced up worriedly as Yami lifted up his shirt, investing the white gauze closely.  
  
Yami frowned deepened as he turned Yuugi around. Yami happened to know that Yuugi had had no previous wounds on his chest, so he shouldn't be bleeding there. With a determined frown Yami gripped the end of the white bandage. Yuugi felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he avoided eyes contact with Yami. 'My Goddess he knows.'   
  
Yami gasped at the amount of damage Yuugi's body had sustained in just one night. He growled softly as he bent down to examine the cut on Yuugi's back. It looked to be very deep and he probably should have seen a doctor, or a healer. He shook his head as he allowed his fingers to trail upwards. Dark bruises ran up and down Yuugi's back where they came together at a single point that just recently seemed to have started bleeding again. Running his hand over the sensitive flesh he closed his eyes again concentrating his powers.   
  
His growl increased as Yuugi's jacket kept slipping down. Opening an eye Yami raised an eyebrow as his other hand slid up Yuugi's chest unbuttoning the dark blue jacket before he reached up with the other and pushed the jacket off. Yuugi shifted nervously as Yami reached out softly gripping his chin forcing him to look deep into his fiery crimson eyes that burned with worry and hate. Yuugi felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he tried to avoided eye contact with Yami, but Yami wouldn't allow it.   
  
His nose twitched at the scent of blood reached him. Turning Yuugi so that he could see his chest. His eyes went wide, Yami couldn't believe what he was seeing. With a soft growl he looked closer at the wounds that ran down his chest. His eyes went wide when he noticed that they were claw marks of a wolf. With a low growl he let his eyes slip closed as he continued his investigation.   
  
Yami sighed as he pulled Yuugi closer letting his hand slid around Yuugi's back. Yami sighed as he let Yuugi's shirt fall down as he pulled Yuugi into his lap. 'I'll have to have father look at this, he's slowly bleeding from the inside and he's the only one who is powerful enough to help, especially with the small amount of silver residue that's still running through his veins.' Yami thought as he held Yuugi close, yet not close enough to hurt the younger wolf.   
  
Just as he was about to rise form his chair he heard the door open. Glancing at the door he was relived to see his dad walked through the door. "Boys I'm sorry to interrupt you but,… oh my.." Christano stated as he closed the door. His eyes narrowed, "now boys I didn't." Christano started before he was interrupted by Yami.  
  
"Dad come here." Yami demanded as he stood, bringing Yuugi with him. Christano frowned at the demanding tone of his son's voice, but walked over anyway. His voice had sounded way to emotional, there had to be something wrong.   
  
"No I'm alright." Yuugi said quietly as he tried to pull away, but Yami quickly wrapped an arm around Yuugi's upper chest holding him in place.   
  
"What is it son?" Christano asked coldly as he stepped closer to his son. Yuugi blushed as Yami pushed up his shirt, reveling the slightly bleeding claw marks.   
  
Christano frowned as he leaned down to examine the wounds. After a few moments he moved on.   
  
"Don't struggle so love." Yami mumbled as he nuzzled against Yuugi neck. Yuugi whimpered as Christano pushed against his ribs.   
  
"Well his does have a few cracked ribs and bleeding." Christano mumbled as he pulled away, frowning. "However, I don't see any reason to snap at me." he continued. Yami just shook his head, as he reached out placing his hand flat against Yuugi's bellybutton.  
  
"Look." He said as he turned Yuugi slightly allowing Christano to see Yuugi's exposed back. Christano eyes went wide and just shook his head as he continued his examination. Before he could turn away Yami grabbed his hand. Christano turn back watching as Yami placed his hand against Yuugi's bellybutton.   
  
"No feel." He whispered. Christano, nodded knowing exactly what his son wanted. Placing his own tan hand against his son's he closed his eyes letting his son's powers flow into him. Christano's eyes went wide as he felt the small trickle of blood flowing. 'He's bleeding internally.' Pulling his hand away Christano nodded quickly before walking out the door.   
  
Yuugi watched through laden eyes as Yami let his shirt fall pulling him back into his protective embrace. He felt just as tired as he felt last night.   
  
"Who did this to you?" Yami whispered though he already had a pretty good idea who it was.   
  
"It's not as bad as it looks, I just bruise easily that's all." Yuugi replied painfully as he tried to push away. Wincing Yuugi added, "and besides that, we have to go to our next class." Yami just shook his head as he gently held Yuugi in place as he sat back down.   
  
//Be at peace, Yuugi. Be at peace.// Yuugi heard as a whisper in his mind as Yami swiped a thumb over his forehead. Drowsily he caught a brief flash of light before darkness took over.   
  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was worth waiting for. Hopefully it wasn't as choppy as I think it was.   
  
Again I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It means a lot to me.  
  
Anyway, for the long winded explation as to why it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have to say, ashamedly so that this chapter has been written for at least a month and a half, but it need heavy editing. Well about the time I began editing it for the first time I got a puppy. Well a few days after we got her she became very ill and had to be taken to the hospital. Well it took about two weeks for her to recover enough to come home. Then after that I myself became ill, so badly so that I had to stay home from school for three days. Well after that dried up, my sister moved back in from Florida, so that has cut my computer time in half. Then for the last two weeks I have had to start studying for my ACT, AP history test, and finally my Cisco certification. That doesn't even count the countless times I've tried to edit the first draft and it somehow turned into dog food or trash bag filler.   
  
See told ya it was long winded. I hope that most of you understand and I hope that the next chapter will come out soon. I promise that I will start working on it as soon as I finish my Spring break homework.   
  
Please review.   
  
One last thing. Incase anyone noticed I changed Seto's eyes color to prussian blue. I only did that because I didn't remember what his eye color really is and I haven't had a chance to look it up.   
  
Also if anyone had any idea as to how I could make this story better, so anything of the sorts I would happily consider adding it to my story. 


	7. Father, another one?

First off I would like to thank every one who's reviewed. They have been so nice and encouraging. Oh, and before I forget I have started a new screen name, because some people have said they wished to send me things, so I have opened up that option.  
I have to again apologies, I know that it has taken me a while to get this chapter out but I had to wait to start writing it until after school was out. But now I have to do summer homework. It's very sad.  
I also have some more bad news. On the 19th on this month (June) I am leaving for three weeks. I am going to Australia, and I will not be able to post. I will try to write some while I'm gone, but I'm not sure if I will able to. I will however try and post another chapter before I leave, but there's no guarantee.  
Two other things before I let everyone get to the story. I have lost the data that held Yuugi's family names. I read each capture again and tried to find each name that I used but I'm not sure if I got every one so if you noticed a name change please tell me. (It wont be to important until next chapter). And I'm very sorry about it. Another is if anyone has seen Wolf's Rain think of the transformation to wolf form like that.  
  
Lastly I would like to thank Lady Threarah who gave me the starting idea for this chapter, otherwise it might not have come out this fast.  
Also, please excuse Bakura's bad behavior. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't make any money from this.  
Words, words--- thoughts  
"words, words."-- spoken words  
Please don't sue me, I don't have any money. I spent it all on Manga's this weekend. Sometimes I wish I could feel ashamed.   
Bakura was pissed, no pissed wasn't a strong enough word to describe the feeling that coursed thought him.  
Bakura sneered as he tighten his hold on Ryou. He had been kicking himself all day. He had made the mistake of mentioning to Ryou last night that he had felt Yuugi chi waves flicker a few times. That had been his first mistake.  
Ryou had then spent the entire night worrying about his friends safety and had ran himself raged until he had fallen unwilling asleep in Bakura's arms. He had even yelled at Bakura this morning when they had woken up late. Ryou had been relieved this morning when he had saw Yuugi, but he had been unable to question to him do to them arriving late to class. His second mistake had occurred when he had mentioned to Ryou that Yuugi hadn't shown up in any of their shared classes after first period.  
With both Yuugi's disappearance and Bakura's prediction about his energy level Ryou had become extremely worried and hadn't said much since they left school. When they reached home Ryou had started crying and at that point Bakura had been all for telling Kyoichi, but Ryou didn't want to. He didn't want Kabia getting into trouble, he just wanted to know if Yuugi was alright.  
Bakura growled softly as he ran his hand slowly through Ryou's soft, silky hair. It's all the fucker fault. If he hadn't hurt Yuugi and probably taken him somewhere, Ryou wouldn't be upset and I would be getting something more on a Friday night.  
He was broken from his thoughts when Ryou who had his nose pressed into his neck for the last half an hour sat up. Bakura frowned at Ryou's appearance, his eyes were slightly red and puffy and a deep concern for Yuugi was etched into his soft brown eyes. Ryou allowed a soft smile to cross his lips before he leaned closer, laying his forehead against Bakura's.  
"Is that loved?" Ryou whispered softly, closing his eyes. Bakura grimaced, remembering a time when he had treated Ryou the same way, only he had been less physical, and they had only been six years old.  
Closing his own brown eyes Bakura replied. "No. Love never comes in the form of physical pain." Dark shadows filled Bakura's chocolate colored eyes as they slid open. "No matter how hard one tries." With another paused he added, "He can't love him. He only wants power and that can never be love."  
Ryou kissed Bakura's neck as he nuzzled gently. It still pained his love to think back to the days when he would attack him relentlessly. He spent every minute of every day trying to make it up to him, though Ryou himself had forgiven him long ago. It was the reason he was so worried about Yuugi. Though Bakura had never broken any bones and had only left a few faint scars from his attacks. Ryou often worried that Seto left more then just that on Yuugi. It saddened him that Yuugi sat in his own private hell and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He wouldn't give up Bakura to save his friend; he couldn't help but be selfish. Not that Yuugi would allow it, he loved his friends to much to be selfish back, he would live with the pain first.  
Ryou blinked in surprise as Bakura slid him off his lap and onto the couch. He was even more surprised when Bakura got up and started heading for the door. Ryou bit his bottom lip, should be ask? Before he could make up his mind however Bakura answer as he slipped on his leather jacket. "I'm going to show that fool just what it feels like to be the one in pain."  
Ryou stood, smiling sweetly. Walking over to Bakura he wrapped two pale arms around his neck pulling him into a sweet, lingering kiss. Pulling back he whispered a soft "thank you" before pulling away and walking back into the living room. He had to understand most of all. The pain most of all.  
Bakura sighed as he closed the door heavily behind him. He was going to have to beat Seto today. From many past sparring sessions with the brunette he knew that he was many times stronger then Seto. He hadn't needed to show it before because there was no reason, he had his Ryou, he didn't need anything more.  
He paused for a moment sniffing the air then continued walking. There were two wolves following him. Pausing for the second time he called out. "I know your there." He frowned as Marik and Malik walked out chuckling darkly as they separated from the shadows.  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura growled out as he continued walking towards the Mouto house, he had a feeling that he would find Seto there. Neither answered.  
As they continued to follow him Bakura paused again as he picked up Kabia's scent. He closed his eyes allowing the brief transformation to wash over him. Dark brown eyes snapped open a second later and with a powerful spurt of energy he took off for the top of the hill. As he reached the top, he let off a changeling howl, one that he knew that Kabia would hear. He was surprised when two nearly identical sandy color wolves joined in calling beside him.  
  
Yuugi moaned softly, he felt so warm and safe. With a soft sigh he snuggled deeper into the pillow. He decided, in the groggy confides of his mind that he didn't want to open his eyes, why ruin a good thing. For the first time in years he felt safe and warm, not the normal coldness and often afraid feelings that he normally felt when he was laying in his own bed, especially after what happened last night. He shifted and that's when he noticed that he wasn't sleeping in his own bed. For one thing he didn't own silk bed sheets and for another he didn't own a bed this big.  
With a light sight he forced his eyes open. Despite the darken room Yuugi could see perfectly well. Yes this definitely wasn't his room. The only thing that kept him from panicking was that he had been in Seto's room before and this sure wasn't it. The walls were painted either a very dark blue or black, it was to dark to tell the difference. There was also something painted on the walls, but from here he couldn't make it out. Before he could find out he was pulled backwards into to a warm, firm chest.  
Yuugi's eyes went wide as something began nuzzling into his neck while two hands slid up his shirt, stroking the bare skin softly. Yuugi winced as he shifted turning around to face his capture. He hadn't noticed before that his wounds from before still existed. Yuugi's eyes went even wider, it was Yami. Is this Yami's room? What am I doing here?  
His fear melted away as he looked upon Yami's face. He looked so content and unguarded; so unlike his normal self. With a soft smile he brought up his hand, but pulled it away sharply when his fingertips connected with flesh. Yuugi blushed darkly, Yami wasn't wearing a shirt. Yuugi felt the butterflies take flight in his stomach as Yami moaned softly, snuggling closer. He swallowed hard, taking in short, quick breaths. Their lips were only inches apart.  
Yuugi blushed harder as Yami slowly drew his leg over his. Yuugi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Yuugi shivered as a tongue was drew over his neck. Trying desperately to distract himself from the feelings, Yuugi lowered his head to Yami's shoulder. Still the tongue persisted. Yuugi eyes went wide with surprise, Yami had the same upside down triangle mark as him. With a shaky breath he drew his hand up Yami's chest. He couldn't resist as he ran a thumb over the small mark. He jerked back as a bolt of pleasure crashed through him like a tidal wave. The feeling left him slightly aroused. It didn't help either that Yami was slowly drawing his foot up his leg.  
"Do you like what you see?" Yuugi head snapped up, only to meet Yami's blood red rubies. His blushed increased as Yami reached out and touched his cheek. Yuugi winced as he sat up, his chest and back still throbbed.  
"I'm sorry we couldn't heal you again." Yuugi looked up again he could tell that Yami was truly concerned for him.  
With a small smile he replied, "it's alright. I'm use to it." Yami frowned, then smiled slyly as he slid his hand from Yuugi's face until it reached his shoulder, and his mark. With his other hand he interlaced their fingers. Slowly he pushed Yuugi against the pillows until he was completely on top of him. With a sweet smile, he captured Yuugi's lips. Smirking into the kiss Yami slowly drew Yuugi's hand up the side of his chest until it reached the mark on his own shoulder. Yuugi moaned softly, again the jolt passed through him except this time far more powerful.  
Suddenly, Yami couldn't take it anymore as the pleasure continued to pulse through him. With a low growl he pulled down the collar of Yuugi's shirt. With a loving smile he whispered seductively in Yuugi's ear, "my mark is fading, maybe I should remedy that."  
Yuugi sat up quickly, staring wide eyed at Yami. He had always suspected that it had been Yami, but now it was confirmed. He shivered slightly as Yami blew into his ear "Y-your mark?" Yami smirked, sitting up fully. With a soft moan he leaned in, resting his forehead against Yuugi's. Licking his lips slowly, he replied, "yes, mine" as he captured Yuugi's lips in another sweet kiss.  
Yuugi sighed into the kiss, allowing himself to be consumed by the feelings. Slowly, Yuugi allowed his fingers to run down Yami's muscular chest. Suddenly they stopped as the connected with metal. Wrapping his fingers around it he concluded that it was rather heavy and cold. Turning it around he allowed his fingers to trace the engraving. His eyes flew open, his heart racing as he stared wide eyed at Yami. He couldn't believe it. He had just been kissing the Prince of the werewolves.  
Yami sighed as he slid his hand from Yuugi's shoulder to his hand which held his necklace. With another sigh he slid his arms around the pale wolfs waist as Yuugi tried to pull away.  
Fear and pain flooded Yuugi as he tried to pull away. His father had always taught him to respect and fear the royal pack. He shouldn't even be looking at them much less kissing one. Not only that, but if Seto attacked Yami. He couldn't imagine what they could do. He couldn't allow that to happen. "Shhh, calm down Yuugi. You'll hurt yourself more." His words failing to calm him Yami gripped Yuugi's chin and leaned in capturing Yuugi's lips in a rough kiss.  
"Ahum, AHUM." The lights flickered on brightly.  
Breaking the kiss, Yuugi turned sharply, crying out as his wounds once again made formal protest. Standing in the doorway was a man of about 25. He had straight, shinny, and long black hair and the deepest reddish color eyes that Yuugi had ever seen. Unlike Yami's eyes which reminded Yuugi's of freshly spilt blood, this man's eyes were a light cinnamon color with speckles of red thrown in. If he hadn't already meet Yami's father he would have sworn that this man was him. There was something about him.  
Yuugi could tell by the way the man walked as he approached the bed that he held high rank and was very powerful. He glanced back as Yami wrapped an arm around him, resting his head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind the intuition at all, in fact he seemed almost amused. The wolf smiled as he sat on the bed.  
Yuugi jumped slightly as Yami began nuzzling his neck, licking it ever so often. Yuugi swallowed hard, "W-who are you?"  
The man chuckled as he pulled up a black medical bag. "I'm the Kamamoto family doctor. Call me Ryder." Yuugi turned slightly at Yami's snicker.  
"Ora, ora il mio Atemu, non snicker se fossi voi." Yuugi looked up confused as Yami pulled back, his arms still wrapped tightly around him. There was a hint of a smile on his beautiful face. Maybe Ryder's his brother? Yuugi thought as he watched the two banter back in forth in a langue unknown to him.  
Ryder rolled his eyes as he returned his gaze to Yuugi. With a sheepish smile he said, "Well YAMI aren't you going to introduce me?"  
With a slight shake of his head Yami began the introductions. "Yuugi, this is my father Ryder. Father this is Yuugi. The son of the Royal leader of Japan." With a confused look Yuugi asked, "what about Cristano?"  
  
Both Ryder and Yami chuckled. Yami leaned in adding one last lick to Yuugi's neck before whispering in his ear, "both my parents are male." Yuugi blushed, how could he have forgotten that? Then it hit him, he was sitting in the present of the king and the prince. With a soft moan the darkness once again took over.  
  
Bakura growled angrily as he parted ways with Marik and Malik. He was pissed again. He had been unable to challenging Seto officially. The reason, the pack was being called together, and he couldn't dismiss it no matter how much he wanted to.  
Bakura raised his head high as he entered the pack meeting grounds. He snorted angrily, Seto was already there. His creamy white fur glistened in the light of the full moon. He shot Ryou a look as he sat beside his father. The disappointed look that entered his loves eyes told him that he had understood that Bakura had fail in what he wanted to accomplish.  
Turning dark brown eyes to the leaders peak he noted with a frown that Yuugi was absent from his usually place next to his father. He turned his thoughts away from his problems as Kyoichi steeped forward.  
Kyoichi stood, stepping out on to the ledge where he then sat, looking out at his pack. "As spoken at our last meeting another pack has moved into the area. Their leader, Ryder has requested that we join them in a pack hunt in hopes of good relations between packs. After meeting with heads of each family we have decided that we accept their offer and will be joining them tonight."  
Before he could continue Seto spoke up. "Where is Yuugi, I haven't seen him since that foreign packs son took him into that room this morning. They have kidnapped our future leader and now you want us to hunt with them. We shouldn't hunt with them we should be hunting them." By now Seto was on his feet growling, his words increasing in volume at every word. There were agreeing mummers from several families.  
Kyoichi growled fiercely as he replied. "My son wasn't kidnapped by them. He is being treated for the injuries that you caused. And before you ask I didn't have Akiye heal him because both their leaders are adamant healers and far surpassed our own healer."  
Seto was about to protest, he didn't care how far their skills surpassed Akiye he didn't want Yuugi anywhere near that family, or Yami. Especially Yami. Before he could, his father stood, hitting him on the shoulder in the process. It was a silent message for him to shut his mouth. With a soft growl he sat turning his head away from the point. Shinji turned to Kyoichi bowing slightly. "Kyoichi please forgive my son for his insolents." Kyoichi nodded sharply but by the look in his eyes Shinji could tell that he hadn't forgiven Seto. And in his heart he couldn't blame him. He knew that if someone had done that to one of his sons he wouldn't be able to forgive them either. Shinji tuned his eyes to the ground as Kyoichi continued their meeting, something would have to be done.   
Yuugi shook himself successfully removing all the water from his coat. He lowered his head low as Ryder, Cristiano and Yami pasted him. It had been quite a shock to find out that Yami had two male parents, not that it bothered him, he just hadn't expected it. It had been a even bigger shock to find out about Yami's heritage. "There's no reason to lower your head Yuugi, were all friends here. No one would hurt you." Yuugi nodded though he still kept his head somewhat low.  
Yuugi offered Adrian a smile. Adrian had a pure black coat that completely contrasted with his personality. Adrian was very sweet and gently and had offered to show Yuugi around the grounds while Yami met with Ryder and Cristiano. Adrian offered Yuugi a small nuzzle as he caught a glance from their young leader. The black coated wolf chuckled lightly as he gave Yuugi a fatherly lick and said his goodbyes. Yuugi was sadden as Adrian left to join his mate and three children.  
He jumped slightly at Yami's chuckle as he approached. Yuugi's tail wagged happily as he nuzzled Yami back. He had to resist the urge to bow. He was in the presents of mortal gods of the wolf world. Were still just wolves. Yami words were still fresh in his mind. It made him feel slightly better. Yuugi was surprised when Malik and Marik stepped beside him. He now understood Malik's comment to Seto this morning.  
Yami smiled to himself as he saw Yuugi hold his head just a little bit higher as he began a conversation Malik. He was gland that he was begging to warm up to him again after he found out his secret. He hadn't meant to let Yuugi find out until afterwards but he had forgotten remove his necklace with his worry for Yuugi.  
"So tell me Yuugi, what do you think of our little prince?" Malik said sweetly, pressing close to Yuugi making him move to the side so that he brushed up against Yami. Yuugi knew he was blushing. Malik just chuckled at Yuugi's none response.  
Yuugi's head snapped up as he caught his pack scent. Yuugi knew that he was accompanying Yami's pack on a hunt and he knew that he was going with his own pack. However he wasn't sure if he was ready to face Seto again, especially after Ryder's threat. Even know Ryder seemed fun loving and understanding, Yuugi had the feeling that Ryder could be just as nasty as he was sweet.  
Yuugi watched as Marik and Malik drew back and he wondered as his pack approached if he should draw back as well. He unvoiced question was answered when Yami nuzzled against him, pushing him forward. For a brief moment Yuugi wondered if he should join his pack on the other side but it was only a brief moment. This is where he belonged.  
Yuugi sat beside Yami as both pack leaders meet in the middle. He watched curiosity, wondering if his father and mother would demanded that he return. He was surprised when his father stepped in front of his mother who look to as if she wanted to say something. He had the feeling that it had to do with him.  
"Are you alright?" Yuugi shook himself out of his musing at Marik's voice. With a wolfish smile he nodded. He really didn't need them worrying about him too. Yuugi turned his attention to Ryder and Cristano as they returned from the middle.  
Yuugi had to admit that Ryder and Cristano had to the most beautiful wolves that he had ever met. Yami offered Yuugi a small nuzzle before he stood and joined his parents. Ryder coat was a fiery red that had streaks of black hairs running along the back. He also had, which was the most curiosity, a white mark that looked like the eye of Ra on his right shoulder. But it wasn't because of his coat that Yuugi thought Ryder beautiful, it was his eyes. In the short time he had been with Yami's family he had seen them go from a soothing reddish brown to a fiery red. When Yuugi had gazed deep inside them he had been filled with the feeling that he could find all the answers to the questions that he had been searching for all his life. Cristiano was just as striking as his mate. His coat was a reddish brown and seemed to have dull red and black highlights running throughout his coat. He too had a white mark that looked like the eye of Ra on his right shoulder. Yuugi smiled shyly as his gaze fell on Yami. Yami coat was a mixture of his parents. The undercoat was a very deep red, while the top coat had a mixture of light brown and black. Like both his fathers Yami had a mark on his shoulder however it wasn't the eye of Ra, it was the little upside down triangle that they both shared. Yuugi shivered, it was a little creepy.  
He looked up as Ryder started speaking. "We have decided that we will spilt into two packs. Pack leaders will head both groups and I expect that wolves from my pack to act expectantly." After a stern look at each pack member Ryder began naming off names. "Marik, Malik, Keon, Shashi, Otogi, Adrian, Sheehan, Caton, Sabola, and Avasa. You are to join Kyoichi pack for tonight." With a sharp turn Ryder began walking away, Cristano and Yami right behind him.  
Yuugi quickly shot up, calling out in a meek voice, "sir, what about me?" Ryder hadn't mentioned anything about him going back. Ryder stopped, shivered before turning to face Yuugi with a wolfish smile.  
"While your to hunt with us of course, who else?" He continued for a few more steps then paused and without turning around added, "oh, and don't call me sir it makes me sound old." Yuugi was little stunned he didn't move until Lian nudged him gently. He couldn't help but smile as he slowly took his place beside Yami.  
"Good luck." Marik snicker out as he and Malik walked calmly, but proudly towards the other pack with a mischievous swagger in their walk. He couldn't think of them going any other way. He paused for a moment he wondered if he should be worried? With a slight shake of his head he put it behind him, it would happen if it happened. Turning his thoughts to something else. Yuugi was also happy that none of Yami's other pack members seemed to angry about the switch for the night. He knew that this mingling pack hunt had everything to do with him.  
Yuugi smiled, waging his tail happily as Yasuo and Iva walked over. Yasuo and Iva were Ryou's parents. Yuugi had always been secretly envious of Ryou. They were always so nice and understanding and always protected Ryou even when they knew by law they couldn't. In fact Yasuo had attacked six year old Bakura. He hadn't hurt him badly but it showed Bakura that he didn't have to hurt his son to win Ryou's love. Yuugi knew that his mother would never do that and his father couldn't do much either. Yasuo had gotten in so much trouble, but he hadn't care. He had protected his son and that's all that mattered to him. Yuugi couldn't hold it against either of them, they only wanted what was best for Ryou.  
Yuugi nuzzled Iva back as she sat next to Yasuo. Suddenly he felt very guilty. How could he have felt so content with Yami's pack when he couldn't feel that way with his own.  
Yuugi lowered his head, he didn't feel well. How could he allowed this to happen? How could he betray his pack? So far into his thoughts was Yuugi that he didn't notice Anzu grinning evilly at him as she and her mother made there way over. Anzu's grin faded as Yami came back, nuzzling Yuugi to pull him out of his thoughts. She growled, she had thought that because Yuugi was going to stay with Yami's pack that the sexy future leader of the Kamamoto pack would join her pack. Not that she wanted him gone, but it would be easer to get rid of Yuugi without him around. I'll get him, one way or another.  
  
If your wondering what Ryder said. He said, now, now my Atemu, I wouldn't snicker if I were you. In Italian. Atemu is Yami's real name in the show right?  
This chapter would have been out hours ago but my little brother and I found some abandoned kittens and we had to run and buy some food for them. And then teaching the dog not to eat them.  
I have to say in the last six days that I've been writing this chapter that I have been successfully distracted by two very good Manga's.  
  
The first one is Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya. It's a very cool and I high recommend it for anyone who can't find a good new series to read. (like me). I find this problem often.  
The second and my favorite, is Saiyuki, by Kazuya Minekura. This one had me rolling on the floor. But that may have to do with my strange sense of humor. Hee, hee. A drinking, smoking, gambling, and gun carrying priest. Hee, hee. If you have read the manga, the second book on page 197 had me laugh for hours. In fact I'm still snickering now at the very thought.  
If you have extra time on your hands, (like me) you should pick them up. I have fallen in love with the both.  
I'm still snickering.  
One last question before you return to sanity. Are there any Harry Potter fans out there who sall the third movie. I want to know what others thought of it.  
Thank you every one. Please review. 


	8. Together

Hey, I'm back from Australia and feeling great. I can't believe that I spent three weeks in Australia. It was so beautiful once we got outside the cities. Despite the beauty of Australia I am happy to be home. I can finally see my puppy again.

Anyway on to things that you guys care about. I really did try to post this chapter before I left, but it just wasn't post worthy. This chapter is just a filler chapter. I hated doing it but something's in it were needed.

Even know I try to find and correct all spelling and grammar errors before I post chapters I can't catch them all. It also doesn't help that I can't spell and I suck at grammar. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. Writing this story wouldn't be worth it without you guys. Thanks so much.

Also, I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters so please don't sue me. I don't have any money now that I've come back.

"Spoken words"

_Thoughts of characters_

Yuugi closed his eyes, allowing the cool air to rush threw his coat. He had been happy to find that the warm and safe feeling extended outside the confines of Yami's arms, and his bed. He felt safe and happy around each of Yami's pack members. Something he often didn't feel around his own members.

Yuugi sighted softly, that included Rashid, who on the outside acted cold and heatless, but Yuugi had seen him with the help of Marik and Malik interacting with the young pups of the pack. That had slashed Rashid's reputation of being cold and heartless to pieces.

He shifted, allowing the wind to blow directly in his face. The air smelt so good. Crisp, like the night before a snowfall. Yuugi smiled tenderly as he glanced up at the graying sky. _At least Mokuba will be happy, he loves snow. _

"Prince Yuugi, Prince Yuugi." Yuugi turned, slowly opening his eyes. He smiled as two dull red pups bounded towards him. He had meet them and their mother when Adrian had shown him around the grounds. He was quite surprised to find them doing martial arts. He didn't think that wolves would need to practice the arts, but Lian had said that it was a family tradition, dating back before they were wolves.

He chuckled softly as Shing and Anre jumped up and down trying to catch his ears. With a weak smile he pleaded, "please don't call me that. I'm not a prince." _Not anywhere close. _Anre giggled innocently as she answered. "But prince Yami likes you. You're the first person he's ever kissed." Yuugi took a step back, he didn't know what to say.

Yuugi just titled his head to the side, making Shing miss as he took another leap for his ears. Yuugi really liked Shing and Anre. Even know they were much younger then himself he had learned so much from them. When he and Adrian had interrupted their training session they had offered to teach him about the Chinese's culture. He had happily agreed while Adrian talked with Lian. They had taught him about Chinese's proverbs and the stories of the Chinese's zodiac. Lian had also offered to teach him how to cook Chinese food after she caught him sniffing at the kitchen door trying to identify the smell.

"Are you going to mate with Prince Yami?" Shing questioned, giving up trying to attack Yuugi ears and instead settled for nuzzling against him. Yuugi blushed heavily as he nuzzled back. He was glade for the distraction, what would he say? What could he say?

He was saved from answering as Anre was attacked by a reddish blur. Yuugi sprung to his feet, pushing Shing aside. He had to protect Anre, she may not be part of his pack, but that didn't matter. With a growl he sprang into action, grabbing the wolf by the back of the neck before flinging him down the hill and into the small lake below. Crouching low to the ground Yuugi growled, daring the strange wolf to attack again.

Yuugi's eyes went wide as the wolf raised out of the water, shaking its head lightly. It was Yami. Swallowing hard, Yuugi ran forward, almost falling down the hill in his hast. His mind barely registered the freezing cold water as he entered. "I'm so sorry Yami, are you alright?" 

Yami moaned as he shook the water from his coat. He hadn't expected Yuugi to attack him, but then again he couldn't blame him either. It had been a surprise attack.

When several seconds passed without Yami answering Yuugi got worried. _Maybe he's hurt worst then I thought._ He pressed closer, checking for any cuts or scraps. Seeing no physical injuries he pressed again. "Yami are you alright?" Snapping out of his dazed thoughts, Yami chuckled as he took a step forward, brushing against Yuugi. After all the water was really cold and he wouldn't want Yuugi to catch cold now would he? He smiled slyly as he watched several drops of water slowly slide down Yuugi's face. With a soft, playful growl he licked away the remaining drops.

Yami turned when he heard giggling. He couldn't keep from rolling his eyes. Shing and Anre were peaking out from behind a large boulder, trying their best to look innocent. When they spotted him looking they quickly ducked behind the rock. He had almost forgotten they were there. Turning back he tried to keep from chuckling. The look on Yuugi's face was a sweet mixture of confusion, awe, and shock. "Yea I'm fine. It takes more then a little cold water to take me out." With another smile he gave Yuugi one last lick before walking calmly to the shore. Towards the giggling rock.

Yuugi nodded and stood. He wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. _I'm sure he didn't mean to insult me. Or even know that he might have._ His eyes went wide when he caught the cut on Yami's back. Quickly moving thought the water he reached the shore. "Yami?" Yami turned at Yuugi sadden voiced. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Yami blinked for a second, then for the first time he noticed that he was bleeding. With a soft smile he walked over to Yuugi offering him another comfortingly lick, while ignoring the giggles behind him.

"No. You got nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault." He shook his head as Yuugi began protesting. "Let me finish. I shouldn't have attacked like that. Even if I was just playing around, you had no idea it was me. In fact I think it was great." It was at times like this that Yami wished that he was in human form. He wanted so badly to be able to tilt Yuugi's head up. To make him see the truthfulness of his words.

Yuugi looked up, shock written on his face. "You do?" Yami smiled as he nuzzled Yuugi gently. Leaning in closer he whispered, "what a great mother you'll make." Yuugi was in shock; a feeling that he had been experiencing a lot in the past few days.

Yami chuckled as he turned around walking towards Shing and Anre who were still hiding behind the boulder. Without turning to face Yuugi he said, "my father is calling the pack together." When he didn't hear a response he pressed, "aren't you coming?" Yuugi blushed as he sprung forward to catch up with Yami.

Shing's and Anre's protest echoed threw the forest as Yuugi and Yami took off, forcing the young pups to keep up or get lost.

Yuugi sighed as he walked into the pack meeting grounds. It looked to be going better then he thought it would. Several members of his pack were talking to Yami's members and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Several of the young pups were play fighting by a nearby Oak tree closely watched over by Rashid. One of them, Yuugi noted wasn't so happy about the arrangements. He growled low, he couldn't allow Anzu to make things worst for Yami's family. They were already doing so much and he didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

"Don't worry about her. Why don't you take Shing and Anre back to Lian." Yuugi nodded, offering Yami a thankful smile as he headed off towards the reddish color wolf and her mate.

It had amazed Yuugi that there were so many differences between the worlds wolves. In the short time he had been with Yami's family he had learned that Chinese wolves are normally smaller then Japanese wolves yet African wolves were larger then both species. He had also learned that unlike in Japan where any colors of fur was acceptable, in China only shades of red and gray were acceptable. It was something he had found fascinating about Yami's pack, they were so different culturally. Unlike his pack, Yami's pack members came from all over the world. He had learned so much about the outside world in such a short amount of time.

Anzu dropped her glare when she spotted Yami. Looking around to make sure he was alone she frowned when she spotted Yuugi, but let it fade as she stood. She could deal with him later. Licking her lips she added a seductive swagger as she headed towards Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes, did she really think that impressed him? "Hey Yami." She purred as she sat next to him. When she didn't get a response she pressed closer and added, "where did you go?" Reframing from sighing Yami stood and moved before replying, "I went to get Yuugi." Anzu frowned again, why would he want to leave? His father must have something to do with it. Yami would never leave willingly to get that little brat that much she was sure of.

Giggling she stood and walked over to him. He growled quietly as she pressed unnecessarily close. "Why would you do that? Who would want that little runt around?"

He growled as she tried to lick him, it was the most sickening thing she ever done. Turning sharply away from her he replied "I do" coldly and walked calmly towards his father who had been calling for him.

Her face went from shock to anger as she screamed, "Oh, I see. It's because **HE **wanted you to." Yami growled, how dare she talk about his father like. Clenching his teeth he continued without saying anything. He did after all wanted good relations with her pack.

"Something wrong?" Ryder questioned as Yami approached him, he had never seen his son become so annoyed so fast before. He was normally so reserved, even when dealing with people he didn't like. When he didn't get a response he pushed harder. "Son?"

Yami sighed, he knew that his father wasn't going to give up. It just wasn't his style. However, it took his father nuzzling against him to break his resolve. Nuzzling back he replied, " such disloyalty makes me feel ill." He shivered lightly.

Ryder chuckled as he stopped nuzzling and moved away. He had the feeling however that there was more to his annoyance then just that. " Humm, maybe that the best for us then?" He called out as he walked calmly up the path. He knew that Yami would follow. Not understanding his words would irritate Yami to no end. Yami shook his head, sometimes he was certain that he would never understand his father.

Yuugi moaned lightly, he could feel Anzu's heated eyes on him as he left Lian. With another sigh he made his way over to and . He knew that they would let him sit with them for the meeting. Before he could reach them however Cristano fell in step with him.

"Where are you going?"

"To sit for the meeting." He tried, a confused look on his face.

Cristano nodded as if he expected that answer. "Then why are you heading in the wrong direction?" He asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that he was. He added at Yuugi's confused look, "follow me." Yuugi just shook his head. Maybe Cristano wanted him to sit with a member of his pack. Yuugi paused, it surprised him that Cristano would be leading him up Leaders Hill. _What's Cristano doing? I'm not a member of their pack why would they want me to sit with them?_

"Are you coming?"

"Umm…" He took a hesitant step backwards. He just didn't understand, he had no right to sit with the royal family. _Why would they want him? You're are the only one Prince Yami ever kissed. _Those had been Anre's words.

"Are you coming?" Cristano repeated as he began walking again. He knew that Yuugi would follow him.

Cristano chuckled as he continued up the path. Yuugi shook his head as he continued to follow. Cristano smiled as he glanced back, Yuugi was just so kawaii when he was confused.

Yuugi hung his head low as he quickly pasted Ryder on his way to sit next to Yami. His nervousness lessoned when Ryder offered him a calm smile. Yuugi smiled back shyly, holding his head just a little bit higher. He blushed lightly when Yami slid closer. He could feel his warm breath on his neck.

Ryder smiled to himself as he turned back to the large pack of wolves gathered below him. His expression turned serious as he begun talking. "Greetings everyone. I would like to extend a warm welcome to our brothers and sisters who have joined us tonight from the Mouto pack. Tonight we hunt not as a pack of blood brothers, but as a pack of extended brothers, all born under the sweet and merciful goddess of the moon. Tonight blood will spill, but not for the want of land, or food but for the hopes of good relations between two packs." Ryder paused for a moment allowing his words to sink in as he ran his eyes over the small crowed. He wondered what their reaction would be to his announcement. Yuugi could tell that Ryder had had years of practice of talking in front of crowds.

"That behind us, lets get down to business. My mate and I have decided that this hunting party is far to large to hunt effectively. So we have deiced to split the pack into two and place another pair of wolves in charge of one." There was a roar from the crowd. Yuugi's eyebrows rose in surprise, none of the wolves were talking were from Yami's pack, they were all from his own.

"Quiet." Yuugi flinched as Ryder harsh voice raised above the commotion. The crowd instantly quieted. Fear crept into their eyes. "We have deiced that my son and Yuugi, the young future leader of the Mouto pack will lead this second pack. However, this pack will contain no adults, they will be talking the children. Giving them lessons and making sure there fed." There was an edge in Ryder's voice. When more mummers rose from below, Ryder spoke again. His voice was heated and angry. "That is was I command. So it shall be so."

Ryder and Cristano ignored the new rise of commotion as they jumped down. Yuugi turned when he heard Yami chuckling lightly. Yuugi cocked his head to the side. Catching the look Yami answered, "there just not use to my father's bluntness." _Or the reason behind his actions._ Yami thought as he jumped down after his father. Yuugi nodded even know Yami had already left.

Yuugi shivered, he could still see the anger in Ryder's eyes. He smiled sweetly as Cristano leaned over and gently licked Ryder's cheek. The anger left Ryder's eyes as Cristano leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Yuugi chuckled as he shook his head and followed after Yami.

Shing immediately began nuzzling against Yuugi as he approached the small group of gathering pups. All, Yuugi noted were from Yami's pack. He wondered if the members of his pack didn't trust Yami. Yuugi sighed sadly. _Why did things have to be so complicated?_ Shing looked up, innocents shining in his eyes as he asked, "are you really taking us hunting prince Yuugi?" Yuugi swallowed hard as he glanced over at Yami. He wasn't sure how Yami would react. After all he was being called by his title. He seemed so unaffected by it, but…

Yami hid his soft smile as he leaned down and whispered in Shings's ear. "There are many ears around who don't know. So please don't call us that while other unrelated pack members are around. Besides, I think you're worrying Yuugi." Shing glanced up for a second before he nodded happily and went back to nuzzling against Yuugi. He understood, Yuugi was special to his prince. Shing sighted in contentment, the older wolf was just so soft. Not even his mother fur was this soft. _I wonder if his skin is this soft to. _Shing thought as he laid beside Yuugi, resting his head on Yuugi's chest, his eyes closing sleepily.

Yami smiled secretly as he watched Shing lay down next to Yuugi. His plan was working. Yuugi didn't seem quite so resistant to the title anymore. In fact he seemed more concerned about his reaction to it then being called it. With a sigh of relief he stretched his back legs out before allowing himself to relax. Taking a deep breath he laid down next to Yuugi. He would relax until the others showed up. Lazily he answered Shing's earlier question, "and yes we are taking you hunting." Yami sighed as he closed his eyes. He smiled at the sound of Shing's laughter.

The young red wolf continued laughing happily as his sister joined them. Their mother had held her back to clean her up. They had played in the mud during the meeting, luckily his father had cleaned him up, otherwise he would have gotten the lecture of his life. Anre jumped at Yuugi, she was so happy to see him again. He was one of the nicest older wolves that she had ever met. He had listened to their stories and didn't think any of it was stupid or untrue. He had thought it was fascinating, learning about their heritage. He also didn't seem to act as if he had somewhere more important to be, like many of the other older wolves. It had made both of them feel good to be able to teach on older wolf something that had to do with their family. It didn't hurt either that Yami like him and that he might soon be joining their pack. That's what made her the happiest, she might be able to see him every day.

"Were you two playing in the mud?" Yuugi questioned as Anre nuzzled against him in greeting. Her green eyes went wide, how in the world did he know?

Yami seemed mildly surprised as he opened his eyes lazily. He hadn't know that the two had played in the mud. Maybe Yuugi had seen them during the meeting.

"H-how did you know?" Shing questioned. His eyes were wide with surprise and curiosity. Yuugi just smirked all knowingly as he licked Shing's head.

"Hi Yami." Anzu squealed as she stepped on Yuugi and Anre as she made her way over to Yami. Yami frowned, now he knew what bugged him the most about her. She didn't care about the welfare of anyone but herself. Yuugi growled as he comforted Anre who was now crying. Anzu had stepped on her tail.

Yami snarled as he walked away, he just couldn't stand that girl. Anzu looked confused for a moment, then smiled as she stood to follow after Yami. _He must want to be alone._

Before she could take a step however he snarled, "you are not a member of this pack. Now leave. No one wants you here." Anger danced in his crimson eyes. Yuugi took a step back, fear crept into his eyes. He quickly covered it up however when he caught the looks on the pups faces. He had to help them first.

"But…" She tried but Yami cut her off.

"Come Yuugi." Yami whispered softly. Yuugi nodded, hesitantly he followed behind Yami. He didn't have to be that mean to her. He could see tears in her eyes. Yami, Yuugi noted was just like his father when it came to dealing with people. He got to the point and didn't let anyone else's feelings get in the way. _Maybe that's why Ryder mated with Cristano. He's such a sweet, and caring person. He had the ability to change people's mind with his sweet charm. People were more open to changing their minds when done so by kind words then by anger and demands. _Yuugi had experience it himself.__

"Are you alright?" Yuugi asked as Yami sighted in frustration. Yami ignored Yuugi for the moment as he leaned his nose against the ground, closing his eyes as he let all the frustration drain out of him. It wasn't worth staying angry anyways. Raising his head off the ground he nodded to Yuugi before turning to address the pups. Many of them were shaking lightly and fear shown brightly in their eyes. Yami sighted, it wasn't the best way to start.

Yuugi smiled sweetly as he stepped away from Yami. Many of the young pups crowded around him. He would have to say something before things got out of hand, even if he himself was slightly afraid. That look had reminded him of when Seto would got angry. He swallowed hard, "please don't be afraid. Yami is a really nice person, but he just lost his temper. Everyone does that even your mothers and fathers. I am very sure that he would never hurt anyone of you." He paused again taking a deep breath. "See watch." Yuugi said as he walked over to Yami, bowed his head and started nuzzling against him in a very loving manner. Yami was very surprised, but quickly got over it as he nuzzled back.

Yami could see the fear fade from their eyes as they watched Yuugi nuzzle against him. _It's amazing, they trusted him so fast, especially for pups from my pack. We are all taught from an early age never to trust strangers, even newly added members by a mating. _He chuckled to himself, _he truly is special. _

Regaining his composure he called out as Yuugi stopped nuzzling but didn't move. "Before we hunt how about we introduce ourselves and get to know each other a little better." After a pause he said, "I'll start." He smiled gently as Yuugi moved to sit next to him. He frowned, Yuugi was shaking slightly. Maybe he had shaken Yuugi up more then he let on. "My name is Yami and I'm in my last year of high school. I am the first son of Ryder and Cristano and I will inherit the M pack. In Africa I played soccer, tennis, and basketball for my school. I love chocolate cake, and I hate doing homework." For a second he wondered if that was to much information, but when he saw the looks of appreciation on their faces he knew he hadn't. They didn't like being treated like little children, who always got in the way.

Yuugi smiled as he took over. "My name is Yuugi. I'm attending the last year of high school as well. My mother is and my father is . I too will inherit my family's pack. And for those of you I don't know it's a pleasure to meet you." He giggled, "I love chocolate cake too."

Before he could finish Astra piped up. "Aren't you and pr.. I mean Yami married?" Yuugi had to wondered if it was just youthful curiosity or if they were smart and enjoyed putting him in situations he didn't quite enjoy being in.

Yami smirked, they sure were playing hardball with poor Yuugi. "Why yes we are." Several eyebrows went up. Yami chuckled, "however, only in a school class." Yuugi looked shocked at the ease that Yami answered the question. He seemed not to be surprised or rattled by the question. In fact Yami seemed mildly amused by the line of questioning he was receiving. Several pups from Yami's pack giggled.

A light gray wolf with white feet and light blue eyes stepped forward. "I'm Astra and this is my sister Lydia." Astra motioned towards another pup with a white under coat and a top coat mixed with gray and black. She continued, "I'm six years old and Lydia's five. Were both in the same grade because of the lateness of my birthday." She opened her mouth to continue, but shut it again when she noticed that she was beginning to ramble. Yuugi chuckled lightly as he nodded and filed away the information.

Shing stepped forward next. Yuugi had to smile. The young pup had his chest puffed out proudly, and his dark green eyes glowed with pride. "I'm Shing and this is my younger sister Anre. I'm six years old and she's five. Our parents our Lian and Deo." "Oh yea, our favorite food is Apple Pie.

Two larger wolves stepped forward, one was pure black with golden eyes while the other was a golden color with deep green eyes. Yuugi had to roll his eyes. He knew what was going to happen. The black color wolf stepped forward first. "Hi my name is…" "Fujian." The golden color wolf intervened. Then Fujian continued, "and my name is…" "Radion." The black color wolf piped up. "And were eleven year old twins." They said together. It flowed so smoothly that Yuugi could tell that several others were impressed. However, Yuugi had the advantage of knowing that they have been doing it for years.

Lastly a gray and white pup stepped forward. He had sweet brown eyes. "My name is Kiyoshi and this is my sister Akina." A white wolf and black feet stepped forward, her headed bowed. "I'm eleven years old and my sister is nine years old. Our mother and father are Ronin and Kaiya of the Mouto pack."

Yuugi smiled, Akina was the most respectful young pup that he had ever met. Yami nodded in satisfaction as he stepped into the middle of the small circle of wolves. It wasn't exactly how he pictured it but then again they were only children. Yuugi's sharp eyes caught Astra sad and distant look as she drew back. "What's wrong Astra?" Yuugi knew she was very respectful, but he didn't think that was it.

The young wolf looked up, there was a reserved sort of look in her eyes. "Come on." Yuugi whispered, motioning for her to join him. Her face lit up as she sprinted over, running between his legs. She still seemed reluctant to say anything as he pressed her. Leaning down he nuzzled against her, hoping she would loosen up.

He read her face for a moment before saying, "are you hungry?" Astra's eyes went wide, how could he have possibly known she was hungry? He chuckled for a moment before he continued. "Why don't you and the others go play for a few minutes so I can talk with Yami."

"About food?" Kiyoshi asked as he ran forward. Yuugi chuckled as he nodded. The small pups quickly scrambled away. He was sure however that they would stay close to overhear the conversation.

"So how do you want to do this?" Yami questioned as he sat next to Yuugi who was watching the young pups playing. Yuugi had a way with pups. That much he could tell. In a way it reminded him of his dad, Cristano. Yuugi sighed and turned away before answering.

"I think it's best to have the large hunt first. That way they can get something to eat. Then we could let them play hunt for a while."

Yami hummed in agreement. "How about your older ones can they hunt?" Yuugi turned away and mumbled, "not really." When Yuugi didn't continue he touched Yuugi's shoulder gently. "Anzu does the teaching, but she spends more time drooling then actually teaching them anything." There was a brief pause before he added, "and no, at the moment there is nothing I can do about it. My mother heads the overall teaching of the pack and she doesn't want to believe that nothing is happing. She likes Anzu very much. _If it wasn't for Seto I would be mating with her, that's for sure._ It will be a big smack in the face when their trials come up and they fail." _Why can't I help. I have to spend more time taking care of my own ass then the future generations. How can I be so selfish? _ Yami nodded in understanding but there was something else to this.

"That's alright we can leave the younger ones with them and then they can watch." Yami paused in thought, he almost forgot something major, Yuugi had been hurt earlier. "Are you up to it?"

Yuugi nodded as a sad look enveloped his eyes. _I wish Seto would be this conserved about me, then maybe I could be somewhat happy when I'm with him._ Yami licked Yuugi's cheek. Yuugi didn't notices as he leaned against Yami. Yami just nuzzled him allowing Yuugi to burry himself in his chest.

"Prince Yuugi are you alright?" Yuugi opened his eyes at Shing's voice. Shing flinched at Yami's glare. Yuugi smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He pushed against Yami, making him drop his glare. Besides no one was around to hear anyways.

"Yea, I'm alright." Shing nodded and with a youthful smile filled with innocence he ran back to the small pack of wolves. Yami offered one last nuzzled before whispering, "We'll take later." and heading off towards the pups.

Yuugi nodded, normally he would have felt that Yami's remark was an invasion of privacy but this time he didn't. Putting his sadness behind him he stood as well. With a smile that he hadn't allowed to surface in years. It was the smile of happiness and love. He was sure however that it would fade soon, back into the pit of darkness. 

I hope that you all really enjoyed this chapter despite it just being a filler. The next chapter is the one most of you have been waiting for, Seto will be dealt with. However, you might be surprised about how it will be done.

I do hope there weren't to many errors in this chapter. I couldn't help but post it, I was really tired of rereading it. It must be the time zone changes that are getting to me.

I also want to mention, there is only about two or three more chapters left to this story.

I spent most of my five hour bus rides each day while in Australia coming up with the ideas for my other Yu-Gi-Oh story. New chapters should be coming out soon. Also, tennis will be starting soon and after that I will have to start my summer homework so updates might start coming out later. I apologies, but it can't be helped.

Please review.


End file.
